Días de niñera
by Psycho-Pacgirl
Summary: Dame-Tsuna, bueno, era dame. No importa lo que hizo, el fracasaba, excepto por una cosa, y eso es su innata habilidad que hace que los niños lo amen. El hecho no cambia incluso si el niño es el hijo del infame Hibari Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: ¡Traducción permitida por amethyst-ice22!**

* * *

**N/A: Esta idea me vino de la nada, así que dénle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Ja, ja, ¡feliz lectura! :)**

**Disclaimer: yo no veo el punto de esto, pero sí, KHR es de Akira Amano, no es mía y tampoco de nadie más.**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya era, bueno, increíblemente _famoso_. Aunque no en el sentido correcto de la palabra. Él era famoso porque cada ser humano en la tierra se ve obligado a conocer su nombre. Desde la escuela media hasta hace poco diez años después, no ha cambiado. Ha sido y siempre será el mismo. El mismo hombre que trajo el miedo, y obligó respeto de cada persona con la que se cruzó. El presidente del comité disciplinario, que trajo paz nacida de la violencia fue, y siempre será Hibari Kyoya.

Incluso ahora, a la edad de veintisiete años, su nombre y su reputación no han cambiado, y tampoco han sido olvidados. En todo caso, se había vuelto más conocida que nunca. Con un imperio multi-millonario y cientos de establecimientos a su posesión, quién no lo conoce? Era intrépido (que ya se sabe), capaz, inteligente, talentoso, y sobre todo, sin lugar a dudas _atractivo_.

A pesar más que aterradora persona, las mujeres acudían a él como abejas a la miel. Por supuesto, todos _sabían_ que dicho que el hombre _odiaba_ las multitudes, pero morder a las mujeres hasta la muerte estaba en contra de su moral. Las mujeres vieron esto como una oportunidad y Hibari como una ventaja. Era más fácil para él conseguir una mujer y tener un heredero. Ellas no le importaban, y no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Otras cosas que sí _se_ _las_ arreglaron para molestarle. Sí, puede ser tan rico como el infierno, y tan temible como el propio Satanás, pero sólo una cosa le superaba además del hacinamiento.

"Vas a poner fin a esa conducta vergonzosa tuya, Kai." La pequeña arruga en la frente del niño fue el único indicio de su desagrado.

"Todas ellas son brujas de dos caras, padre." Kai protestó, pero Hibari no iba a dejarse llevar fácilmente. Frunció el ceño a cambio con una mirada más dura que antes.

"Mi tiempo es limitado, Kai, y tus formas son inaceptables". Kai frunció el ceño y rápidamente aparta la vista de la imponente figura de su padre. Se negó a obedecer, no esta vez. Esta fue la única vez que no estaría de acuerdo con su padre.

"¡Yo no las quiero, papá! Todas son horribles y no vas a saberlo, ¡puesto que nunca llegas a casa!" El niño de cabello negro lo miró, antes de correr rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe, dejando a Hibari solo en el gran vestíbulo.

Se quedó allí, un poco aturdido, lentamente procesando las palabras de su hijo. Hibari suspiró, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Esto era demasiado agotador para manejarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a su despacho, se sentó en su silla y contempló en silencio. Este fue el único problema que tenía ahora. Claro, él fue capaz de deshacerse de su desgraciada esposa (él sólo quería un heredero), su hijo, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

El éxito tenía un precio y el tiempo era algo del que no disponía. Y el cuidado de su hijo significa que necesitaba tiempo para realmente hacerlo... el cuál no tenía (ni _podía_ tener). Era la única forma, y tan indiferente como era a muchas cosas a su alrededor, su hijo era de suma importancia para él.

Hibari era muy consciente del hecho de que él había hecho caso omiso de su hijo durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Con los tantos asuntos que necesitaba hacer y las muchísimas ofertas que tuvo que cerrar, no se pudo evitar. Contratar a alguien para cuidar de su hijo es la única opción que le quedaba. Una niñera, su conocido (él se niega a llamarlo mentor) era la mejor opción que quedaba. Una mirada feroz se formó en su rostro. _¿La mejor opción?_

Con todos los problemas y las innumerables llamadas que recibe de la escuela de Kai y las niñeras, este plan de respaldo fue despachado, _obviamente_. Después de quince niñeras y múltiples muebles reemplazados, Hibari casi había tenido suficiente. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdido. Por la falta de un término mejor, estaba completamente desorientado en lo que debe hacer.

¿En realidad, qué es lo que su hijo quiere? Kai ya conocía las circunstancias sobre su madre, y él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, diciendo que la mujer era 'indigna' de ser llamada su madre. Pero, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aceptar el hecho de que él necesitaba a alguien que lo cuide? Kai tenía sólo seis años, él era simplemente demasiado joven.

Hibari se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con toda su figura tensa y la irritación filtrando desde su ser en definidas ondas. Éste tenía que ser el problema más difícil en su vida. Él nunca tuvo que pensar en cosas como éstas antes. Incluso cuando tuvo innumerables obstáculos, siempre encontraba la manera de resolverlos o _destruirlos_.

Este asunto, por supuesto, no era algo que él podría fácilmente resolver o incluso _destruir_. Porque en su vida, ésta fue la primera vez que su hijo le había gritado, y mucho menos el desafiarle. Kai había sido siempre obediente, aunque indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que él. Hibari se recordaba a sí mismo cuando era más joven.

Kai extrañamente parecido a su aspecto ya ha demostrado que él era su hijo, pero también parecía haber contagiado a su hijo su personalidad. Es por eso que fue una sorpresa para él que Kai le contestara, y se fuera corriendo de él tal como lo hizo. Era algo que no se había esperado, _nunca_.

Los ojos azules acero se endurecieron. Él no podía simplemente dejar a su hijo solo cuando tiene que trabajar en su oficina durante el día. Más que eso, él no podía simplemente tomar un día libre de trabajo. Sus más-que-incompetentes empleados no serían capaces de cerrar acuerdos si los dejaba solos por un día. Vaya dilema. Miró a un lado, ojeando su teléfono. Hibari no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía un plan mejor. Pasando por encima de su mesa, cogió el teléfono y marcó rápidamente. Era ahora o nunca.

"Bronco, necesito que me encuentres una niñera."

...

"¿Fuiste _despedido_ otra vez?" Reborn lo miró con incredulidad, y él sólo podía temblar ante la mirada implacable de su antiguo tutor.

"¿Cómo _diablos_ pudiste _quemar_ el agua?" Tsuna se rió tímidamente, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio la feroz mirada dirigida a él. Definitivamente no era una vista agradable.

"Ahora, ahora Reborn, no seas tan duro con Tsuna. Hizo lo que pudo, ya sabes." Dino rió con humor, y Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar de alivio cuando la atención de Reborn se volvió hacia él.

"Me puedes decir eso cuando eres tan fracasado como él, Bronco". Reborn murmuró oscuramente y Dino sonrió. Bueno, sin embargo, esto era cierto. Él era absolutamente inútil cuando sus subordinados no estaban cerca.

"Sabes que Tsuna sólo está teniendo un tiempo difícil ajustándose, ya sabes cómo es." Dino intentó razonar con él, pero él sabía Reborn no le creería eso.

"Sí, y puede morir en cualquier momento si no mantenemos una estrecha vigilancia sobre él." La mirada de Reborn estaba fijada ante ellos, y Dino sólo podía seguir dicha mirada silenciosamente. Tsuna tenía varias maneras para ellos, los niños del jardín de infancia cruzaban la calle amontonándose alrededor de él, como si fuera una celebridad. Siempre era así. Dado que la casa del moreno estaba justo al otro lado de la manzana, Tsuna siempre se proponía para ayudar a los demás maestros.

Ellos adoraban a Tsuna. Su carácter amable y sus sonrisas afables siempre atrajeron a los niños a escucharlo, sin condiciones. Hizo la vida de los maestros más fácil, en realidad. Los niños eran muy poco manejables a veces. Los ojos de Dino brillaron con alegría. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó como un plan formulándose en su mente.

"Sigue mirándolo de esa manera y acabaré con tu vida, _Bronco_". Su tono sonaba amenazador y Dino retrocedió un par de pasos, riendo mientras lo hacía.

"No seas así, Reborn. De hecho, tengo un trabajo para mi hermanito." Una ceja se levantó en cuestión, y la italiano rubio sólo pudo sonreír a ésto.

"Creo que este trabajo sólo se adapta a Tsuna y nadie más."

"¿Eso es?" Dino estaba observando fijamente a Tsuna nuevo.

"Canguro".

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué os parece? Ja, ja, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si debo continuarlo, ya que es una cosa de la que no sé. De todos modos, por favor dime que tal está, ¿de acuerdo? :)**

* * *

**N/T: No os cortéis si hay faltas. Y reviews~~ :D**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N / T: ****Gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos.**

**Los reviews de: Munchis (a mí también me agrada), magi889, anle moto, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Mirajane, kathsureil04, 1kiara1, rossi, Lin Zu (aquí tenéis), Saya-chan dattebayo (ya lo verás aquí de qué color son y yo tampoco sé cómo lo hizo ñ_ñ'). Jesse muito obrigado por tua review (tradução por San Google xD)**

**¡Muchísmas gracias a todos! :D Especialmente a Jennifer-chan por tus reviews (me halagas que digas que gracias a eso entiendas su relación ^^) y Jesse por ser por portugués / portuguesa y aún leer ésta historia.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ni KHR!, ni el lindo Kai, ni la historia, ni el cover es mío. KHR! es de Akira Amano; Kai y el ff de amethyst-ice22; y el cover es dibujado por CHIBI SASORI.**

**P.d.: Avisadme si hay algo raro o faltas para corregirlas -w-**

* * *

**N / A: ANIMACIÓN. ¡Hola a todos! ¡Tenéis que estar muy enfermos para enviarme vuestros e-mail como mínimo! Ja, ja, como prometí, la actualización. Espero que éste también os guste y, Dios, no puedo creer lo mucho que me habéis apoyado en esto. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que lo leáis y escribáis un review para éste también. :) ¡Responderé pronto los reviews! _Ciao!_**

* * *

Dame-Tsuna, bien, era dame. No importa lo que hizo, era un absoluto _fracaso_. Si era cocinar, hacer las tareas de casa, o sólo planear los deberes, _fracasó_. Aunque él ha mejorado a través de los años. Ahora, a la edad de veinticinco años, el no explota cosas de la cocina, quema la colada, y otras cosas indecibles.

Tsuna diría que él ha hecho más progresos de una manera no hubiera sido posible sin su tutor de formación, Reborn. Sus métodos Espartanos, las bombas y sus amenazas de muerte hicieron mella en él. Realmente, esos tiempos fueron los días más terroríficos en su vida. Él no tenía elección menos cumplir con las severas maneras de formación de su tutor.

Como el perdedor que era, le gustaba una cosa, y eso era cuidar de los nenes. Sí, esos monstruos del tamaño de un enano que ellos llamaban niños. Él los amaba con todo su corazón. Él nunca ha entendido porqué algunas personas los odian. Claro, ellos son molestos a veces y tienen demasiada azúcar en su sistema para ser considerados normales.

De todas maneras, los pequeños son puros, inocentes y adorables. Ellos no hacen daño, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo de todas formas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ellos pueden ser difíciles, pero siempre disfrutaba de cuidarlos. Pero de la manera que él estaba ahí parado, delante de una imperiosa mansión como su nuevo empleado, Tsuna se preguntó tardíamente si esto era realmente una buena idea.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?"

Exacto, su auto-proclamado, hermano mayor _amablemente_ le cuestionó sobre hacerse el canguro del hijo del amigo de su hermano. Tsuna lo encontró extraño, de verdad. ¿Por qué Dino le preguntó a él de todo el mundo? El moreno suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No se negó a ello, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía bien estando ahí.

Levantó la mirada y observó la mansión, ésta le recuerda muchas cosas de las que no quiere acordarse. Presionando el intercomunicador, el moreno esperó por alguien que respondiera. La pequeña pantalla presentó un hombre mayor. Debe ser el mayordomo principal de la casa.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Tsuna sonrió tímidamente.

"Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, el nuevo niñero."

La cara del mayor palideció antes de desaparecer tan rápidamente como vino. Aunque Tsuna no lo perdió de vista. La preocupación entró en su sistema. Tal vez, ¿venir aquí no fue una buena idea después de todo? Las altas y doradas puertas de la entrada s abrieron ante él y se reunió con un hermoso jardín además del manantial que estaba admirando fuera. Realmente, las flores eran más hermosas desde cerca. Tsuna levantó la vista y vio al hombre mayor de antes esperándolo en la puerta.

"Hemos estado esperándole, Sawada-sama." Tsuna levantó sus manos, agitándolas delante de su cara presa del pánico.

"¡Por favor! Tsuna está bien."

El moreno sonrió con torpeza, sin embargo la cara del anciano se mantuvo sin expresión mientras era llevado dentro. El interior no era menos a los hermosos jardines de fuera. Todo parecía perfectamente en su lugar con una decoración fusionada de occidente y oriente.

Lámparas de araña de cristal, pinturas intrincadas y espléndidos muebles le dieron la bienvenida. A su alrededor, podía ver nítidamente unos pocos artefactos históricos. Su nuevo jefe debe amar la tradición Japonesa por los incontables juegos de tazas de té que tenía como indicación, entonces, estaba en lo correcto. La mansión era hermosa, vale, pero se sentía... Tsuna frunció el ceño. Se sentía absolutamente vacía, ¿por qué era así?

El moreno miró a su alrededor. Podía ver sirvientas y mayordomos agrupándose, ¿entonces por qué necesitaban a alguien como él cuidando a un solo niño? Frunció los labios ante la reflexión. Definitivamente se había perdido algo. Más que eso, Dino era el que le estaba escondiendo algo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, levantó la vista al frente y siguió silenciosamente.

Pararon en un conjunto de largas puertas de caoba. Tsuna se detuvo a admirar el detalle de las tallas con asombro. Incontables enredaderas de flores de cerezo las cuáles se arremolinaban en el centro en múltiples florecillas. En el corazón de las puertas, una única flor destacó con todos sus pétalos abiertos. Tsuna parpadeó con disimilada admiración. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho era simplemente increíble.

"Joven maestro Kai está dentro de su habitación. Esperamos que puedas atender sus necesidades para el resto del día. Si necesita algo, por favor, contáctenos a través del intercomunicador en la habitación de Bocchama" El sirviente dio una reverencia, se giró y salió de su vista. Tsuna se quedó allí incómodo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Tomando aliento, tocó nerviosamente. Tenía que conocer al chico de una manera u otra, ¿verdad? Silenciosos, casi no existentes pasos se acercaron a la puerta. No pasó mucho antes de encontrarse cara a cara con un pequeño. Los ojos acaramelados colisionaron con los azules helados. Tsuna observa al niño, estupefacto.

"¿Hibari-san?"

…

"Eh, Kyoya, ¿cómo te va?" Dino sonrió ampliamente sólo para encontrarse con mirada feroz de Hibari. El italiano rubio rió nerviosamente levantando las manos en defensa.

"Vamos, no he venido para molestarte, Kyoya." Ojos grises acerados se deslizaron delante de él preguntando silenciosamente. Dinó sonrió antes de sentarse delante de su antiguo alumno.

"¿Y? ¿Te has encontrado con su canguro?" Hojeando las páginas de expedientes en sus manos, Hibari optó por no contestar. Dino, ya anticipando esto, se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Supongo que no, ¿eh? Aunque debes conocerlo bien." Ante esto su interés despertó. Volviéndose frente al hombre tumbado delante de él, preguntó:

"¿Él? Kai odia los hombres." Hibari señaló secamente y Dino solo sonrió a cambio.

"Lo sé." Una ceja se levantó en cuestión, un ceño estropeando su cara.

"¿Y? Te pregunté para que me encontraras una niñera competente. ¿Tengo que encontrar otra de nuevo?" Dino se sentó recto y sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos curvándose en medialunas. Esto irritó a Hibari. Le recordaba a alguien que odia con el que hizo una acuerdo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el Bronco?

"No te preocupes, Kyoya. No creo que necesites otra durante un_ muy_ largo tiempo." Hibari cerró el expediente que tenía, poniendo toda su atención ahora en Dino.

"Estás escondiendo algo." Dino sólo pudo reír en respuesta.

"En realidad nada, pero es verdad, sin embargo. ¿Quieres apostar?" Hibari mofó con desdén.

"Las apuestas son indignas a mi ver. Yo hago tratos, Bronco." Ojos marrones dorados brillaron con alegría.

"Tenemos un trato entonces. "

…

Tsuna se removió en su asiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que ocurriera una situación como ésta? El niño de antes, ahora estaba observándolo con sus fríos ojos. Esto le recordaba mucho a alguien que usaba el miedo antes en la escuela media. Tal mirada penetrante en tan angelicales rasgos y Tsuna solo podía estar sentado ahí, sintiéndose intranquilo.

"¿Conoces a mi padre?" Tsuna levantó la vista ante la repentina pregunta y sólo pudo asentir con una sonrisa agraciada en sus labios.

"No realmente, pero él era muy famoso antes en nuestro colegio. Ja, ja." Tsuna rió nerviosamente, rascándose su mejilla. Sí, famoso no era ni siquiera la palabra para describirlo. Quienquiera que no conociese a Hibari Kyoya en Nami-chuu era un completo imbécil. Sus actos de violencia fueron siempre conocidos entre los estudiantes. Diablos, incluso el director le temía.

"Tú estás aquí por mi padre, ¿no es así?" El pequeño le observó indiferentemente. Tsuna no podía evitar preguntarse cómo en nombre del amor hermoso fue Hibari capaz de producir una réplica de sí mismo en su hijo. La personalidad, las misteriosas miradas y todo en él en ese aspecto. Se estremeció ligeramente. No era un buen pensamiento. Kai lo miró de repente, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

"Te detesto." Kai pronunció ominosamente, sus ojos azules brillando con ira. Él odiaba a los hombres, ¿por qué le habían dado un niñero? Las brujas son mejores que algún hombre que encontraría, excepto por su padre y el tío Dino. Kai contempló a su nuevo canguro fijamente con dureza en los ojos. Siente su enojo crecer. Éste cuidador debe estar pensando cómo no podía ser tomado en serio debido a que era un niño.

"Métete en mi camino y te morderé hasta la muerte." Tsuna miró a Kai, quién lo observaba ferozmente y pronunciando esas familiares palabras. El moreno no sabía por qué, pero se encontró a sí mismo riendo entre dientes ligeramente. Cubrió su boca entre risas.

"Ja, ja, ja" Kai contempló al hombre que estaba riéndose. ¿Estaba riéndose de él? Lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más cogiendo el conjunto de tonfas de madera (un regalo de se padre) de debajo de la mesa.

"¡No te burles de mí!" Él arremetió y rápidamente dirigiendo sus armas hacia al sonriente hombre. No tenía que contenerse contra su nuevo niñero, era un hombre, aún cuando era más guapo que la mayoría de las sirvientas. Kai no podía dejarlo impune después de mofarse de él.

"No deberías ser tan enojón, Kai." Tsuna sonrió suavemente, sus gentiles ojos como la manera en la que él cogió las tonfas en sus manos, con las manos desnudas. Kai observó al hombre, conmocionado. ¿Él había sido capaz de bloquear su ataque cuando éste era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir los muebles? Como una animal herido, el de cabellos negros saltó hacia atrás, toda su figura tensa. Ese hombre con pelo largo se veía débil pero, ¿cómo fue capaz de bloquear sus tonfas? Kai observó fijamente y Tsuna le sonrió a cambio.

"Pelea conmigo." Kai espetó, posicionado en una figura ofensiva. Tsuna consideró al pequeño niño fríamente, analizándolo y observando cuidadosamente antes de reírse de nuevo por lo bajo un poco. Ahora, sabía por qué.

"Pelear no es bueno, Kai." Las pequeñas manos apretaron sus armas.

"Crees que soy débil, ¿no es así, herbívoro?" _¿Herbívoro? Realmente es como Hibari pero…_ Tsuna cerró sus ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza. Dio un paso adelante causando que Kai se ponga en guardia, aunque al moreno no le importaba. Se detuvo frente a Kai, parando las tonfas que se pusieron en su camino.

Una vez con las armas en sus manos, Tsuna se arrodilló contemplando directamente a los temblorosos orbes azules. Sonrió genuinamente, su mirada era suave y comprensiva. De todos los niños que había conocido, de alguna manera, sentía que Kai, con diferencia, era el más inocente.

"Kai… la fuerza no se mide peleando. Tan joven como Kai es…" Kai le miraba mordaz y Tsuna rió. "…tú eres fuerte…" Un repentino brillo en los ojos azules hielo hizo que Tsuna sonriera a cambio. "…pero pelear no es la solución de todo."Kai volvió sus orbes lejos de él, sus características, una vez más, indiferentes antes de volverse hacia él.

"Estás equivocado, herbívoro. Desprecio tu estúpida forma de pensar." El niño de pelos negros lo observó feroz antes de tirar las tonfas lejos de las manos de Tsuna y correr fuera de la habitación. El moreno se quedó allí de pie viendo como Kai huía de él. Suspiró. Tal vez, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó que iba a ser.

* * *

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N / T: ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ayudan mucho a la hora de traducir. También busco Beta. Si hay algún/una interesado envíenme un PM~. **

**N / A: FLORES. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis en esta agradable tarde? Ja, ja :)**** De todas formas, gracias por todos los reviews. Todavía no puedo creer lo mucho que me apoyan. Lo he hecho un poco más largo, así que espero que os guste. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo un capítulo y con un importante examen el lunes. ¡Ja, ja! Deseadme suerte, entonces. ¡Y feliz lectura para todos!**

**PD. Todos vosotros sabréis sobre la madre de Kai muy pronto y también que en el fic no hay mafia, ¿de acuerdo? También descubriréis que Tsuna no es muy cercano a ninguno de sus guardianes. Sabréis el porqué en un futuro. También podéis preguntar, les responderé en su debido tiempo. :)**

* * *

Muy bien, probablemente, correr tras Kai no fue una buena idea, ¿pero se había parado a pensar en ello? No, no lo hizo. Tsuna gruñó para sí. Había estado buscando al niño durante horas. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que apestaba totalmente cuando se trataba de direcciones? ¿Qué tan estúpida puede llegar a ser una persona? _Reborn me matará. Ugh._ El moreno estaba seguro de que su antiguo tutor lo haría a la parrilla cuando descubra que no había avanzado en esa área. _¡Maldita sea__!_

Tsuna suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando. No es que no estaba familiarizado con esta clase de lugares, ya que la mayoría de las personas que conocía vivían en uno. Pon a Dino-nii como ejemplo. Pero, ¿dónde iría un niño normalmente en casos como estos? Con sus dedos debajo de su barbilla pensando, sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras inspeccionaba su entorno. La mansión era enorme, y por lo que podía suponer, había cincuenta habitaciones o así. Tal desperdicio de espacio, de verdad.

Caminando hacia delante, su mirada revoloteaba de una habitación a otra. Ciertamente, podía preguntarles directamente a los ayudantes en la casa. El único problema de esto es que ellos estaban en ningún lugar para encontrarlos. Desapareciendo en el aire, esto asustó al moreno. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan alejado? Esto sólo hacía que el lugar se sienta aún más vacío.

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. No sabía ni siquiera por dónde debería comenzar. Una ventana abierta llamó su atención y vagó hacia el balcón vacío. ¿Tal vez Kai había pasado por ahí? Creyendo en sus instintos, Tsuna bajó de un salto y miró a su alrededor.

El olor de las lavandas asaltaron sus sentidos mientras incontables pétalos volaban a su alrededor. Un invernado a lo lejos despertó su curiosidad. Dejando a sus pies guiarlo, Tsuna se encontró a sí mismo en la entrada. ¿Por qué estaba abierto? Sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta y sonrió en victoria. _¡Lo encontré!_

"¿Kai? ¿Estás ahí?"

Silencio es lo que pudo escuchar y Tsuna sudó frío ante su estupidez. El chico se estaba escondiendo de él, no va a contestarle y no importa cuán ruidoso fuera. Tsuna suspiró. Lo había estado haciendo mucho últimamente y no podía evitar hacerlo, ya se había convertido en un hábito. _Bien podría mirar alrededor._ Y lo hizo.

Como un niño en su primera visita a una tienda de golosinas, Tsuna miró a su alrededor en asombro y maravilla. Hibiscos, orquídeas, violetas y muchas otras flores que no podía nombrar le rodeaban. ¿Qué podía decir? Eran_ absolutamente_ impresionante. Ni impresionante no era ni siquiera suficiente para describirlas. Coloridas, brillantes y con olores dulces; estos verdes parajes eran simplemente cautivadores.

Podía ser extraño para algunos, pero Tsuna lo sabía, tenía una extraña afinidad (más como una adicción) a las flores. Esas cosas efímeras era su pecaminoso placer. Empezó cuando fue obligado a cuidar de niños, antes, cuando era apenas un adolescente de catorce años. Por alguna razón desconocida para él a algunos niños le gustaban traerle flores. No era extraño, pero se hizo tan frecuente que ocurre cada día.

Desde entonces, el moreno se encontró a sí mismo atraído hacia las flores. Y ahora no era diferente, especialmente cuando contemplaba de cerca esas hermosas creaciones de la vida. Levantó la mirada y sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Su mirada llena de asombro entonces se suavizó. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus suaves labios. Tal vez, las flores no eran lo que le hacía tan feliz entonces. Debía haber sido por los niños que se las daban, con tan grandes sonrisas y ojos brillantes, eso era lo que le tenía embaucado.

Tsuna rió en voz baja para sí antes de sacudir la cabeza. Su afición a las flores era nada comparado con el que tenía a los niños, él amaba cuidar de ellos. _Eso es cierto…_ Al igual a el niño que estaba durmiendo en una cama de pétalos de Sakura a unos pocos metros delante de él. Asegurándose de que su camino era silencioso, Tsuna caminó con pasos ágiles hasta detenerse delante del solitario árbol de Sakura. Se agachó y miró con cariño al pequeño dormido, con una sonrisa.

"No importa lo que pienses, pequeño Kai, aún eres un niño. Así que…" El moreno se detuvo y sonrió tristemente.

"…está bien que no actúes de manera tan dura." Tsuna sonrió un poco más brillante, cogiendo gentilmente y acunando a Kai suavemente en sus brazos.

"Todo estará bien, porque nii-san te protegerá."

…

"Ne, ne, ¿cuándo va a volver nii-chan?" Grandes, redondeados ojos la observaron fijamente y lo único que podía hacer es empezar a sudar con nervios a cambio. Haru rió torpemente.

"Ya ves, Tsuna-san no va a venir hoy, él está ocupado y…" Haru se detuvo cuando los niños a su alrededor empezaron a parecer molestos. Dando en el clavo, ella sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Levantó sus manos y las agitó delante de ella, presa del pánico.

"¡Ha-hi! Tsuna-san nos visitará pronto, así que esperad pacientemente, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella sonrió de manera vacilante cuando un tirón es su delantal llamó su atención.

"Sensei, ¿nii-chan vendrá mañana?" Ellos la contemplaron fijamente con sus grandes, inocentes y expectantes ojos y todo lo que ella quería era meterse en el agujero que ella misma había cavado para su tumba. _¡No puedo mentir, desu!_ Ella sabía que Tsuna estaba ocupado con su nuevo trabajo, ¿pero qué podía decirles a sus adorables alumnos?

"U-uhm, ya ves, Tsuna-san es… uh… ja, ja, ja…" Ella rascó su cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

"N-nii-chan no va a v-venir… hick…" Haru observó con horror como, uno a uno, todos los niños a su alrededor empezaron a sollozar con lágrimas en sus ojos. _¡Por favor, no lloréis! ¡Por favor, no lloréis!_

"¡UWAAAAH!" La pequeña morena cubrió sus orejas como un coro de lloros y gritos empezaron a destrozarle los tímpanos. Sentía que sus lágrimas se estaban reuniéndose en la esquina de sus ojos. Haru cerró sus ojos fuertemente e hizo la única cosa que sabía, eso acabaría con su problema.

"¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Ayúdame!"

…

Sintiendo el cambio a su entorno, los fríos ojos azules se abrieron abruptamente. Kai se sentó en su cama y observó a su alrededor. Parece que estaba en su cuarto de nuevo… ¿pero cómo? Frunció el ceño cuando su vista se posó en su escritorio. Su estúpido niñero estaba ahí sentado, acariciando su perro. Tsuna levantó la mirada y sonrió. Kai lo observó feroz a cambio.

"Kai, estás despierto. ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?" Tsuna sonrió de manera genuina, y gran diversión, cuando Kai se giró.

"No me llames de forma tan familiar, estúpido herbívoro." El niño murmuró, malhumorado, y él no podía ayudar menos reír en respuesta.

"¿Hibari-kun, entonces?" Kai lo contempló con mucha más ferocidad. Tsuna sólo pudo sonreír.

"Kai-kun es." El chico de cabellos negros lo observó en silencio. El moreno inclinó su cabeza a un lado. ¿A Kai le ha disgustado la forma en la que lo ha llamado?

"¿Por qué no estás enfadado?" Tsuna frunció el ceño en confusión. _¿Enfadado?_

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" Kai apretó su mandíbula, oprimiendo el cobertor con sus pequeñas manos.

"Te ataqué, estúpido herbívoro." Tsuna lo miró desorientado.

"¿Y?" El chico lo contempló, conmocionado. ¿Éste hombre era real? ¿No debería estar maldiciendo y odiándolo, como todas esas otras brujas hicieron?

"¿Eres estúpido? ¡Deberías estar enojado!"

Kai exclamó repentinamente y los ojos marrones achocolatados se ampliaron, tomándolo desprevenido. Tsuna miró la figura temblorosa de Kai, aún fulminándolo con la mirada. El moreno se quedó en silencio un momento antes de suspirar. Una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras se levantó y se acercó a la cama. El cuerpo de Kai se volvió a la derecha, aunque él hizo caso omiso de ello. En su lugar, Tsuna se sentó en el filo de la cama cuidadosamente para no asustarlo.

"¿Querías hacerme daño?" Tsuna preguntó en voz baja. Kai apretó los puños de nuevo, antes de negar a regaña dientes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué debería enojarme?" Alcanzando hacia delante, Tsuna puso su mano sobre los esponjosos cabellos y sonrió brillantemente.

"Es mi culpa en realidad. Siento haberme reído de ti. No tenía la intención de ofenderte. Es sólo que me recordaste a alguien que conocía."

Kai bajó la mirada y contempló sus puños. ¿Por qué era éste herbívoro tan extraño? Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión cuando sintió sus cabellos siendo alborotados. Su mirada cayó en su 'niñera', quién ahora estaba de pie, estirando sus brazos. Tsuna se giró hacia él y sonrió haciendo que Kai volviera la mirada.

"Sé que no te gusto mucho, pero debes ser bueno con tu siguiente niñera, ¿de acuerdo? No más violencia, ¿ne?" Los ojos de Kai se ampliaron en sorpresa. _¿Qué?_

"¿A qué te refieres?" Una reflexión repentino le azotó y Tsuna comprendió rápidamente el porqué Kai se veía confundido.

"Ah. Dino-nii solo me informó que sería tu canguro sustituto, así que te encontrarás con la permanente mañana."

Kai lo observó, sin expresión, haciéndolo sentir ansioso. La verdad sea dicha, le había sorprendido el hecho de que era su único día en conocer a éste pequeño. Éste niño le encantó de inmediato… Tsuna sonrió un poco, ligeramente deprimido con el repentino giro de eventos. Bueno, Kai lo odiaba, esto debía ser lo mejor.

"Ya veo… tú…" Kai paró, inseguro, y Tsuna inclinó su cabeza a un lado. _¿Mhm?_

"¿Tú me visitarás alguna vez?" Tsuna lo miró estupefacto durante un segundo. No se había esperado eso. Sonrió ampliamente.

"Si Kai-kun quiere, entonces lo haré."

…

Largo pelo moreno, recogido en una cola, revoloteó por el viento como Tsuna volvió su mirada atrás hacia la mansión. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por ésta un poco más antes de sonreír. Acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha sus ojos se suavizaron. Era muy triste la manera en la que tenía que marcharse, pero… ese no era su lugar. _Como todas las otras veces…_

Debía empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo pronto. El moreno suspiró antes de mirar arriba, observando la mansión. Su estancia aquí fue de muy corta duración, eso es. Cualquiera, de todos los trabajos que ha tenido, éste era el más… ¿cómo decirlo? Tsuna sacudió su cabeza. El pasado era el pasado, el ahora es lo que importa, ¿no? Miró hacia arriba y contempló la ventana de Kai. Sólo esperaba que el joven chico estuviera bien.

"Te veré en otra ocasión, Kai-kun."

…

Quitándose su corbata, Hibari entró en su mansión, sólo para ser detenido abruptamente.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Kai?

Dicho niño lo observó con sus ojos entrecerrados indicando que su hijo estaba ya muy cansado. Y Kai debía estarlo, debido a que ya eran las una de la mañana. Su hijo normalmente dormía a las nueve de la tarde. Hibari frunció el ceño antes de coger al niño en sus brazos, entonces se dirigió al dormitorio de Kai.

"¿Padre?" Su hijo murmuró adormilado.

"Hn."

"No quiero a una nueva niñera…" Hibari paró de caminar y observó fijamente a su hijo.

"Ya hemos discutido eso, Kai." El niño de pelo negro negó con la cabeza.

"No. Yo quiero a ese herbívoro como mi niñero." Miró a Kai, cuestionando.

"¿Qué herbívoro?" Kai apretó su traje entre sus manos, un ceño adornando en su cara.

"El niñero del tío Dino." Hibari observó seriamente.

"Él es tu niñero, Kai." Kai lo contempló, confuso.

"Pero ese herbívoro dijo, que tío Dino le contó, que era sólo un sustituto."

Kai se veía molesto y esto le sorprendió más de lo que debería. Era la primera vez que su hijo había insistido en un canguro y también el que le haya esperado para decirle eso. Hibari frunció el ceño. Ese estúpido hombre estaba maquinando algo de nuevo. Tumbando a Kai, él espetó:

"Él es tu niñero permanente, Kai. No creas a ese rubio idiota."

Viéndose aliviado, Kai asintió sonriendo un poco, cogiéndolo desprevenido. Su hijo nunca ha sonreído por alguien antes. Siempre se veía indiferente e inexpresivo, tal como él lo era cuando de joven. Los afilados ojos acero se suavizaron antes de meter a su hijo en la cama.

"No vuelvas a quedarte despierto así, ¿entendido?"

Su niño asintió y se acurrucó en los cobertores. Hibari apartó un mechón de los cabellos negros antes de pararse, preparándose para marcharse. Necesitaba interrogar a ese atolondrado caballo, tan pronto como sea posible.

"Gracias, padre." Hibari paró al lado de los los interruptores, apagándolos.

"Buenas noches, Kai." Silenciosamente cerró la puerta antes de proceder a su habitación. Cogiendo su teléfono del bolsillo, marcó un número muy familiar. Era hora de saber quién era ese canguro.

…

Tsuna sintió escalofríos viajando por su columna. Miró a su alrededor antes de estornudar suavemente. ¿Había cogido un resfriado? Se tocó la frente. Ésta se sentía normal. ¿Alguien estaba hablando de él, entonces? El moreno se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en su cama. Sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en la inconsciencia lentamente. No debe ser nada. _Sí, eso debe ser._

…

"¡Ah, Kyoya! ¿Qué ocu—"

"¿Cuál es el nombre del niñero de Kai?" Dino sonrió. Directo al grano, como siempre.

"Deberías conocerlo, Kyoya. Él fue un estudiante de Nami-chuu." Hibari gruñó por lo bajo molesto.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Dino se estremeció, parece que lo había enfadado. El rubio suspiró.

"Su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ojos acero azulados se abrieron antes de afilarlos.

"Asegúrate de que viene mañana a cuidar de Kai." Dijo secamente Hibari.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

La comunicación se cortó y Dino sólo pudo suspirar en derrota. ¿Qué estaba mal con su antiguo estudiante? Colgándole de esa forma… Oh, bueno, era Kyoya después de todo. Dino se encogió de hombros, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. Bueno, al final su plan había funcionado. Se rió entre dientes para sí. Las cosas serán muy interesantes pronto y no podía a esperar a ver el cómo toda va a desarrollarse de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**R&R please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N / T: ¡Losientolosientolosientomucholosientomuchooolosie ntomuchísimolosientomuchisísimolosientocontodamial ma! Siento el retraso y la verdad creo que merezco que me tiren todo lo que quieran a la cabeza, pero aviso que si me hacen algo no podrían tener la continuación (evil grin!). Pronto contestaré a todos los R&Rs así que un poco de paciencia, porfis.**

**Psta.: ¡Necesito beta! ¡Estoy abierta a cualquiera que lo desee!**

* * *

**N / A: LEE. GRACIAS. LIRIOS. ¡Hola a todos! Sé que todo el mundo quería que lo subiera y para eso estoy aquí. Estoy realmente apenada de que me tomara tanto tiempo subirlo. De todas modos, espero que os guste y gracias por apoyarme durante tanto tiempo. Y voy a estar subiendo mis otras historias pronto. ¡No olvidéis de R&R! :)**

* * *

"Así que, ¿tú eres mi niñero definitivo?" Kai pronunció suavemente, tomando todas sus fuerzas en no entrar en el tema. ¿Cómo puede ser un niño tan imponente? Para alguien que era experto en el cuidado de los niños, Tsuna había conocido _muchísimos_ niños, pero nunca había conocido a un pequeño que podía dejarlo sin habla. _De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿eh__?_

Esa misma mañana había estado durmiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no…, su molesto auto-proclamado hermano había encontrado la necesidad de levantarlo. Golpeando su puerta temprano en la mañana, entonces procedió a meterlo en el coche, dejándolo sin si quiera la oportunidad de cambiarse… El moreno definitivamente podía sentir como sus orejas se calentaban mientras Kai observaba su ropa. Realmente, esto había pasado demasiado rápido para que pudiera comprender lo que ocurría.

Dino sonrió de manera lobuna para sí mismo, por lo visto, divertido con el repentino giro de acontecimientos. Sus ojos pasaron por el rubio con desdén. Lo peor es que se estaba partiendo el culo cuando esto, para empezar, era su culpa. Él no se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua si no fuera por las estúpidas formas de Dino de despertar a la gente.

Y pensar que Kai lo vería con un de sus 'pocos viriles' pijamas. Bien, en defensa del moreno (incluso como apelación), los patrones eran lindos. _O no._ Desde que él podía ver la mirada de cuestión del niño de cabellos negros. Tsuna podía esperar que Kai se lo ahorrara.

"¿Patitos de goma, herbívoro?" Tsuna se sonrojó avergonzado, cubriendo parte de su cara con su mano y gruñendo en bajo ésta. Dino rió desde el lado donde se encontraba y el moreno sólo se pudo preguntar: _¿En qué me he metido?_

…

Kusakabe Tetsuya era un hombre muy perceptivo. Él también tenía una seria de principios establecidos desde el comienzo. Aparte de infringir castigos a los malhechores, él también serviría a una sola persona a la que respetara. No le tomo mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse con ese alguien al que servirá por el resto de su vida. Y esa persona no era otra que su superior, jefe y amigo, Hibari Kyoya.

Desde la secundaria, él ha estado bajo la autoridad de ese hombre y nunca ha tenido el atrevimiento de desobedecerle. No lo hará ahora ni lo hará en un futuro cercano. Hibari Kyoya había sido su salvador, salvándole de un grupo de matones, que lo habían encontrado monstruoso, y los golpeó hasta dejarlos medio muertos. Aunque Kusakabe tampoco salió ileso. La única razón por la que no había acabado tan malherido era debido a que era un estudiante de Nami-chuu.

Entonces, lo inevitable ocurrió y rápidamente entró en el comité disciplinario. Él no se ha arrepentido de servirlo ni antes, ni ahora. Además, trabajando con ese hombre ha aprendido un montón de cosas sobre él. Toma como ejemplo sus hábitos. Muchos asumirían que era un hombre al que le agradaban los sabores amargos cuando, en realidad, Hibari Kyoya era un goloso. Él frecuentemente comía postres japoneses cuando estaba en su despacho privado.

Él también amaba el té al punto de que lo bebía más que el mismo agua. Uno podía decir que su superior tenía gustos delicados, aparte de tener un refinado paladar. Su sensibilidad le había salvado incontables veces cuando algún idiota se había atrevido a envenenarle la comida. Todos los tipos de té tenían su propio olor, color y sabor característico. Beberlo durante años afinaba los sentidos. Y no fue diferente de su líder para gran desgracia de asesinos y calumniadores.

Hibari Kyoya era también generoso. Todos aquellos que están dentro de sus tierras estaban, sin duda alguna, bajo su protección. Cualquier pueblo hambriento o empresas empobrecidas recibirían un buen tratamiento (siempre y cuando no lo enfurecieran). Muchos lo dudarían, pero su jefe era un amante de los animales o cualquier cosa pequeña y débil. Kusakabe creía que era una extraña fascinación. Dado que era fuerte y dominante, la regla física de: Los opuestos se atraen se aplicaba perfectamente a él.

Había pocas cosas que le gustaban, no importaban y directamente las ignoraba. Aunque, había muchas cosas que le disgustaban, y una de esas cosas que odiaba tanto eran las reuniones con otros aglomerados. Uno, por ejemplo, era Byakuran, el presidente manipulador con cara de zorro de la Millifiore. Otro era el jefe de una de las más grandes compañías de información y creadores de redes, Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari Kyoya los odiaba con todo su ser y la mera mención de sus nombres hacía que su mal humor alcanzaba niveles peligrosos. Desafortunada-mente, sus empleados eran los que sufrían la mayor parte de ese estado.

No, él no los hería, pero su aura llegaba a ser demasiado agobiante que él tenía que aguantar en la oficina de su superior por lo que _quedaba_ de día. Él añadía más papeleo a su cargo. Muchos puede que no lo sepan, pero Hibari Kyoya era un adicto al abominable papeleo que tantos muchos odian. Por más que se sintiera culpable del trabajo de su presidente hasta el punto del agotamiento, esto era necesario para mantener la estabilidad mental de sus trabajadores.

"Tetsu, té." Kusakabe se levantó, hacienda de manera rápida lo ordenado. Su día empezaba ahora y sabía que luego, en la tarde, necesitaba añadir secretamente más papeleo el escritorio de su superior. Después de todo, la reunión con los otros presidentes era hoy estando _todos reunidos_ en ella. ¿Qué les ocurriría si no hiciera eso, no es así?

…

"Ano… Kai-kun…" Tsuna se detuvo, vacilante de expresar su pregunta.

"Hn." Para ser un mero niño, el hijo de Hibari sí que sabía cómo ignorar la existencia de los demás. Si fuera un poco más iluso, sospecharía que Kai era Hibari encogido al tamaño al tamaño de un niño. El moreno suspiró, de todas formas, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. ¿Así era como lucían los colegios de ahora? Un largo pavimento se extendía ante ellos, una fuente a un par de metros de dónde se encontraban con una estatua de un ángel como pieza central y frondosos árboles alineados a lo largo de los acres de tierra. Él sabía que había estado fuera durante un tiempo, pero pensar que tantas cosas han cambiado en Namimori… Era un poco abrumador…

"Kai-kun…" Llamó al niño y a pesar de su irritación al haber sido engañado por su tío, Kai volvió la vista atrás. Vio a su cuidador mirando a la distancia, y aunque no podía importar menos, caminó lo andado y tomó la mano del herbívoro.

"No quiero llegar tarde, herbívoro." Tsuna miró a Kai, sus ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por el repentino gesto. El niño le sostuvo la mirada, su pequeña mano firmemente cogiendo la suya. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y con una pequeña sonrisa agraciando sus labios, su mano se afirmó a la de Kai.

"Lo siento, Kai-kun, ¿vamos?" Con un asentimiento, ambos siguieron adelante, hacia la escuela preparatoria, de la mano. Durante su camino había un extraño silencio. Claro, había algunos niños corriendo por ahí, pero Tsuna capturó algunas miradas incrédulas puesta en ellos. Tanto niños como adultos los observaban. Era desconcertante, pero no dejó que se viera así. No tomó mucho antes de encontrarse en la aula de su joven cargo.

Igual que afuera, el interior del colegio era lo mismo de amplio. Las paredes de mármol y los brillantes pasillos, sólo podía preguntarse si realmente era ésta una escuela para niños. Casi parecía una escuela para estudiantes de secundaria, muy diferente de la guardería a la que frecuentaba cerca de su casa.

El moreno ni siquiera sabía que ésta escuela existía. La escuela de Kai se sentía demasiado estricta. ¿Se supone que los niños se tienen que sentir tan suprimidos? Abriendo la puerta de la clase, entraron en ella; dándose cuenta del súbito silencio que reinó desde que aparecieron.

"Herbívoro…" Tsuna miró abajo, toda su atención en Kai. "…los canguros solo observan de lejos." El niño señaló hacia el fondo y vio a otros adultos sentados en sillas alineadas pegadas a la pared. El moreno asintió y sonrió antes de arrodillarse en una rodilla y alborotar el pelo de Kai.

"Entonces, buena suerte, Kai-kun." Los otros niños y sus cuidadores vieron la interacción nerviosos. Ellos sabían que no terminaría bien. El hijo de Hibari siempre ha tratado sus canguro de manera áspera, y ésta vez no sería diferente. Sin embargo, cuando Kai asintió obedientemente, ellos sintieron sus mandíbulas caer, la absurdez de la situación era demasiado complicada para comprender-la. Él siempre apartó a sus canguros anteriores, ¿qué tenía diferente ahora éste?

Tsuna sabía que estaba dotado de una sensibilidad fuera de lo normal, híper-intuición se podría decir. Ése era el porqué sabía que toda la clase lo estaba contemplando cuando él se sentó en la parte de atrás. ¿Qué había hecho ésta vez? El maestro entró, una vez que el saludo habitual se hizo, pararse, inclinarse y en aquel momento se sentó. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian. El moreno observó como el maestro tomó su lugar delante de su escritorio, antes de testar a la clase con su perspicaz mirada.

"¿Supongo que todos han hecho sus deberes?" Uno a uno, los niños cogieron su asignado trabajo de sus mesas antes de rápidamente enseñarlos al frente. Tsuna los observa con leve incredulidad. ¿Cómo puedes ser esto una escuela preparatoria para jóvenes niños? ¿Los colegios no estaban presuntamente para ser divertidos e interactivos? Exactamente, ¿qué tipo de disciplina estaban inculcándole a éstos jóvenes? Su ceño se frunció en confusión y ligero enojo. Esto no era lo que esperaba en absoluto.

"Muy bien, ahora que todos el trabajo están todos hechos, procederemos con nuestra lección. Desde donde nos quedamos, a partir de las diferentes formas de representar figuras en cifras matemáticas…" Tsuna suavemente se masajeó las sienes. Podía sentir como el dolor de cabeza aparecía. ¿Qué clase de tiranía era ésta? Para esos niños ser sometidos a éste tipo de educación tan pronto era… triste. El moreno ya ni le importaba si era una escuela para superdotados o jóvenes talentos. Los niños tienen derecho a divertirse, especialmente tan jóvenes como lo son ahora.

"¿Alguien sabe el origen de la fórmula del teorema de Pitágoras?" Tsuna palideció. _¿Ellos aprendían esto también__? _¡Él aprendió lo que era el teorema de Pitágoras cuando tenía catorce! Bueno, él ni siquiera se habría molestado en aprenderlo si Reborn no hubiera intervenido y forzado (amenazado) a aprenderse cada ecuación matemática conocida por el hombre. Levantó la vista y observó que la mirada del maestro estaba centrada en su cargo.

"Hibari-kun, ¿lo sabes?" El tono del hombre era duro y burlón, esto hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que al maestro no le gustaba Kai. El niño de cabellos negros se paró, una mirada feroz adornando se joven cara, antes de recitar obedientemente:

"El teorema pitagórico, o también conocido como el teorema de Pitágoras, pertenece a la geometría euclidiana…" Kai hizo una pausa, y Tsuna sólo pudo sonreír ante la vista del maestro mirándolo boquiabierto. Si los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta eran indicaciones de ello, entonces sí, su adorable cargo lo había dejado pasmado.

"[…] entre los tres lados de un triángulo. Su fórmula es: 2c = 2a + 2b." Kai se sentó, su expresión todavía contorsionada en desagrado. El moreno solo podía sentir lo mismo. Fue muy decepcionante, como tal adulto delante de él, actuara tan inmaduro y tratara de avergonzar a un niño. _Patético. _

"La próxima vez, sea más específico cuando responda, Hibari-kun." Su tono no se suavizó en lo más mínimo, en todo caso, se hizo incluso más rencoroso. Tsuna contempló al maestro, su cara inexpresiva y sus ojos ardiendo. Más de esto e intervendría. Por ahora, sin embargo, él cuidaría a Kai y lo protegería como prometió que haría.

…

"Oi, ¿dónde está Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn preguntó, sus ojos afilados y calculadores lo miraron. Dino trató lo mejor que pudo en no temblar, y en cambio, sonrió con torpeza. Cierto, Reborn no sabía que Tsuna continuará trabajando como cuidador de niños, que por desgracia, podría significar su muerte si no resolvía esto pronto.

"¿…Está trabajando? Ja, ja." El rubio de reír de ello, esperando que redujera el intento asesino que emanaba de su antiguo tutor. Sin embargo, resultó ser inútil cuando Reborn lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Trabajando?" Su tono de voz era de todo menos agradable. Dino podía escuchar ruidosas campanas de advertencia en su cabeza.

"El trabajo de niñero, ¿no te lo había mencionado?" Sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas cuando escuchó el gatillo de una pistola. Le tomó toda su voluntad no recordar esos mórbidos días de tortura; y pensar que eran casi de la misma edad.

"¿Cuándo comenzó?" Reborn preguntó, su paciencia ya casi inexistente. Sólo había estado fuera tres días y el estúpido de su estudiante había fracasado y aceptado otro empleo. Y eso viniendo de su ex-estudiante bueno-para-nada estaba bien. Lo sabía de antemano, pero no se lo creía, Tsuna debía de estar contratado permanentemente. Él ya tenía sus sospechas, pero, por ahora, dejaría que su curiosidad disminuyera.

"No me lo dijiste, ¿por qué?" Dino sintió que cómo el sudor se estaba formando en su frente y en su nuca. Él era un completo desastre sin sus subordinados a su alrededor y por supuesto no ayudaba tampoco que Reborn estuviera enfadado. Añade esos dos encantadores factores y obtienes un tembloroso desastre de sudoroso Dino.

"¡Porque Tsuna dijo que te lo diría él! ¡Sí, eso es!" El italiano rubiales en realidad trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que Reborn aceptaría esa _patética_ excusa, pero de la forma en la que le enviaba dagas con la mirada, _obviamente_ no había funcionado.

"¿Para quién está trabajando?" Intentó sonsacarle más, sus ojos fijándose en toda contracción y gesto que Dino había estado haciendo durante el último par de minutos. Ya que, después de todo, *_obras son amores y no buenas razones_. Miró cómo su ex-estudiante suspiraba antes de tumbarse en la silla. Una sonrisa petulante se formó en sus labios. Él realmente debería saber que era mejor no esconderle nada.

"Hibari Kyoya." Dino vio cómo los ojos de Reborn se oscurecieron, la leve luz que normalmente tenía desapareció rápidamente, el oscuro tono acaparaba todo a su paso. Sin una palabra más, se volvió, salió y dio un portazo detrás de él.

Él solo pudo mirar su puerta levemente sorprendido. Ahora, ésta no era la reacción que esperaba. Palideció repentinamente. No era como si esperara algo drástico o potencialmente mortal… bueno, sí lo hacía. ¿Quién podría culparlo después de haber estado en una situación familiar hace sólo unos años?

El rubio suspiró, masajeando suavemente sus sienes. No faltaba mucho para que el leve dolor de cabeza se convirtiera en una gran migraña. _Realmente necesito que Romario guarde un par de analgésicos en mi oficina_. Murmuró para sí, su rostro contorsionada en una mueca. Ahora que Reborn lo sabía, de una manera u otra _ellos_ lo sabrían también. Parece que sus planes no irían tan bien como él creía que irían.

Dino sonrió con pesar, con pequeños matices de sus dientes asomando entre sus labios. No era como si no hubiera esperado ese mismo obstáculo en sus planes. Mucho antes de que éste día llegara, él ya había pensado en _cada_ detalle.

"Maa, hora de trabajar." Estiró sus rígidas extremidades, rodando las uniones de sus hombres de paso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de satisfacción antes de abrirse abrupta-mente revelando sus orbes marrones dorados, brillando breve-mente con malicia. Una agraciada sonrisa en sus labios. Su duro trabajo no sería en vano, porque él ya lo había estado formulando durante muchos años, diez años exactamente. Su porcentaje de fallo era…

"Cero por ciento."

…

El viaje hacia la mansión fue completamente silencioso, y, por una vez, a Tsuna no le importaba la incómoda atmósfera. Kai estaba sentado a su lado, su mirada en el paisaje de la ventana, un ceño grabado en su cara y su mentón apoyado en su mano. Si el moreno no lo conociera mejor, diría que el niño estaba enfurruñado. Pero, él no debía ser tan presuntuoso de pensar de él de esa manera. En todo caso, era lindo. Un ceño fruncido apareció de repente en su cara.

Él no podía culpar a Kai por estar tan irritado. Le tomó una enorme paciencia, y auto-control en sí mismo, de desairarse con la gente en el colegio de Kai. Parecía ser que ninguno de los compañeros de su clase no estaban encariñados con él. En realidad, todos le tenían miedo. Los cuidadores y los maestros no eran diferentes. Ellos pensaban de él en un cómo un perjuicio, un niño que no tenía disciplina o lo que sea. Por supuesto, había escuchado que su joven cargo había sido violento, pero, ¿quién no lo sería cuando estaba tan restringido como lo estaba, en casa _y_ la escuela?

Tsuna miró al malhumorado niño, comprendiéndolo completamente. Al moreno no le gustaba el colegio, y también aborrecía sus maneras de aprendizaje. Incluso los genios prosperaron bajo circunstancias normales. Para los jóvenes niños encararse con el hecho de que eran diferentes de buenas a primeras habría sido injusto. No, era cruel. Sonrió irónicamente en cómo un pensamiento vino a su mente._ Eso es Hibari-san para ti._

No debería sorprenderle de que Hibari querría lo mejor para su hijo. Después de todo, él esperaba la perfección aún durante sus jóvenes años. Esto todavía le entristecía de alguna forma. La vegetación que veía desde la ventana mantenía su mente divagando antes de que una idea surgiera de su cabeza. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Kai, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Kai-kun, ¿por qué no salimos mañana?" Era un día de colegio, pero las clases terminaban a mediodía, tenía la tarde libre para hacer todo lo que quisieran. Kai lo miró escéptico, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

"Te llevaré a un lugar divertido, ¿te parece bien?" El hijo de Hibari lo miró antes de abrir su boca.

"No, suena estúpido, herbívoro." Tsuna rió torpemente mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"Será divertido, lo prometo." Kai solo lo contempló, haciéndolo suspirar. Realmente quería hacerlo, y aunque no quería usar su as, casi no tenía opción.

"Te enseñaré mi forma de pelear si vienes conmigo." Ahora, captó su atención. Tsuna apenas podía contener su sonrisa cuando los ojos del niño centellearon. Realmente muy parecido a esa persona.

"Bien, pero tienes que pedir permiso a padre antes." Se congeló ante esto, su pulso repentinamente acelerándose. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que se reuniría con Hibari, él sólo no esperaba que haya sido tan pronto, no después de tanto tiempo. Con un suspiro agobiado, sonrió torcidamente.

"Déjame pedirle permiso, Kai-kun."

…

Hibari Kyoya _no_ era un hombre paciente. Cada persona que lo conocía estaba bien informada de ése oh-_tan_-importante hecho. Esos ingratos sentados delante de él, sin embargo, parecía que habían olvidado que su paciencia estaba cerca de no-existente. Discutían como los herbívoros que eran. Vulgar y absolutamente _estúpida_.

"Maa, Mukuro-kun, eso no era parte del acuerdo, ¿ne, Kyoya-kun?"

"Ku, fu, fu. Había un fallo en tu plan, Byakuran. Personalmente revisé esa patética excusa de contrato."

"¿Podríais simplemente callaros de una maldita vez y acabar con ésta jodida reunión?"

"Ahora, ahora, Gokudera, morirás de hipertensión si siempre te pones tan enojado." Y eso venía del estúpido Bronco, quién sonreía y reía de los bárbaros numeritos de sus socios. No era divertido en lo más mínimo que su reunión se había alargado desde una hora hasta _cinco_. Y no tenían ni si quiera la mitad terminada todavía. Sus manos estaban crispándose por coger sus armas y acabar con todo. Necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma, y la necesitaba _ahora__. _

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii_

Hibari rápidamente pescó de entre sus bolsillos su teléfono. Los demás pararon para escuchar. Sabían que solo una persona tenía permitido llamarlo siempre, y ésa era su joven hijo. Tenía dos teléfonos a su disposición, uno para transacciones de negocios y otro meramente para Kai. Era sin precedentes; sin embargo, Kai llamaría durante el trabajo. Él nunca le había llamado y ésta sería la primera vez…

"¿Pasa algo, Kai?" Escuchó un revuelo en el otro lado y Hibari difícilmente podía contener su irritación cuando vio que cada individuo en la habitación le estaba escuchando.

"Padre, mi niñero querría preguntarte algo." Sus ojos se ampliaron antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente, y ellos sólo se acercaron más. Dino se sentó junto a él, solo por si acaso. Si pudiera, ahora mismo, estaría mordiéndolos hasta la muerte, _literalmente_.

"Pásalo al teléfono." Dijo secamente, y un pequeño ruido se escuchó de nuevo, antes de que una suave voz resonara por toda la habitación.

"Uhm… Hibari-san… so-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A la mención del nombre, Gokudera se irguió, su curiosidad despertó y se movió más cerca, para gran molestia de Hibari.

"Hai, me disculpo por molestarle en el trabajo." Su voz era una octava más baja de lo que recordaba, más suave y gentil también. Dino sonrió, una divertida mueca en su cara antes de gritar:

"¡Tsuna! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?" Hibari lo fulminó con la mirada, su agarre del teléfono más apretado que antes.

"Creo que no eres parte de ésta conversación, Bronco." Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar con cansancio. Su hermano adoptado era realmente un poco estúpido a veces. Hibari no era definitivamente un feliz campista. Únicamente podía imaginar qué pasaría cuando finalmente se reunieran. Tsuna tembló. No quería pensar en ello.

"¿Qué pasa, herbívoro?" Hibari gruñó, y pensar que estaban hablando a través de teléfonos, trató de no encogerse.

"Q-quiero llevar afuera a Kai… ¿está de acuerdo?" Un silencio que duró demasiado para el gusto de Tsuna y cada segundo que duró su ansiedad crecía.

"…Toma al chófer y el guardaespaldas de Kai acompañándote. Kai duerme a las nueve, estad en casa a las siete." El aliento que estaba aguantando salió en una rápida brisa de aire, y una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Kai lo miró y él rápidamente le levantó en pulgar.

"¡Gracias, Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclamó alegremente antes de colgar. Sonrió amplia-mente y revolvió el pelo de Kai.

"¡Podemos jugar mañana, Kai-kun!" Kai miró a su niñero tararear alegremente como acariciaba a su perro. Parecía incluso más infantil que algunos niños que conocía. ¿Qué le ocurría a éste herbívoro? Le confundía aún más que lo que aprendía en el colegio. Sus cuidadoras anteriores siempre lucían asustadas cuando estaban solos. Algo que prácticamente no pegaba con la felicidad del herbívoro ante él. Apretó los labios ante el pensamiento. Tal vez, iba a averiguarlo mañana.

…

Hibari cerró el teléfono claramente ignorando sus miradas. Mukuro sonrió, sus ojos parpadearon durante un segundo.

"¿El diablillo tiene ahora un canguro?" Dino sonrió.

"¡Sí, y es mi lindo hermanito!" Byakuran se apoyó en su alma, sus ojos se curvaron en medialunas, como él rió entre dientes.

"Hmm… Debería reunirme con ése Tsunayoshi personalmente." Hibari no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. No tenía tiempo para esto.

"Oi Hibari, ¿es ése Sawada el mismo que estudió en Namimori?" Dicho hombre no contestó, incitando a Dino para que lo hiciera en su lugar.

"Bingo. Y él es el Sawada Tsunayoshi que estaba en vuestra clase hace diez años."

…

Cuando Tsuna dio un paso dentro de su apartamento no pensaba que alguien más estaría allí. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, su intimidante figura mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, sus ojos siguiendo los suyos en cada movimiento. El moreno retrocedió y rió nerviosamente.

"H-Hola, Reborn…" Se detuvo cuando lo vio caminando hacia él, una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara prometiendo _muchas_ cosas terroríficas indecibles.

"Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, Dame-Tsuna."

"¡Hieeeeee!"

* * *

**N / T: Ésta expresión es un dicho aquí y significa que los hechos (y sin buenas razones) son actos de amor, o los hechos hablan por sí solos, o el movimiento se demuestra andando, o una imagen (o hecho, en éste caso) vale más que mil palabras; sólo para aclarar :D**

* * *

**R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5 —Petición

**N / T: Lo que esté en cursiva estaba en negrita. Lo siento pero ya lo hago todo con negrita para diferenciar y el blog si quieren lo leen.**

**Disclaimer: KHR! no es mío, ni el ff, ni Kai y tampoco el cover. ¬3¬**

**Pdta: En la notas finales están mi patética excusa, la respuesta de Guests y un par de cosas más.**

* * *

******N / A: **___**POR FAVOR, LEER. SE SOLICITA**_**__****.******** Un(a) amigo / ga muy cercan a mí (es parte de mi círculo íntimo en la universidad). **___**michiyorain**_******, rogó (solicitó, ja, ja) que continúe éste fic aquí (aunque lo posteé en mi blog). Ella se ha enamorado de éste y creo que voy a hacer una excepción. **___**Sólo por ésta vez**_**__****.******** Gah, es duro decir no cuando nos vemos prácticamente todos los días, ja, ja. Así que no esperéis la actualización de otros fics aparte de ****__****'**___**Babysitting Days'**_******. Gracias y buenas noches**

******Pdta: Mi blog es: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot . com (Quita los espacios, no hay http o www, ¿OK?)**

******Disclaimer: Honestamente, esto se está volviendo excesivo. No soy dueña de KHR o alguno de sus personajes. Y punto.**

* * *

Tsuna trató de controlarse a sí mismo lo más que pudo en no chillar de euforia, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, se le estaba hacienda más y más difícil. La única cosa que lo detenía de hacerlo era el adorable muñequito ante él cuya feroz mirada estaba dirigido a su dirección por dicho muñequito. Seriamente, ¿quién podía resistirse a una vista tan adorable?

Kai estaba vestido en ropas de invierno completamente lavandas con un abrigo acolchado, blancas y esponjosas orejeras, un par de manoplas de algodón y un par de botas. Para resumirlo, se veía demasiado lindo para resistirse. ¿Quién podría decir que el príncipe de hielo era débil ante el hielo y todo lo frío, en general? Una contradicción que quedaba muy bien en Kai.

"Herbívoro… dame una buena razón del porqué estamos en una pista de patinaje." Tsuna sonrió, sus ojos centelleando en júbilo y Kai solo pudo mirar inexpresivo a su niñero. Ése herbívoro... era realmente extraño, por no mencionar infantil. Kai nunca había visto a un adulto actuando de una forma tan inmadura, claro que, eso es si excluyes a esas molestas pestes que trabajaban con su padre.

"Es para entrenar, Kai-kun. Te lo prometí, ¿no?"

La verdad es que éste era el único lugar que no podía reducir a cenizas. En ese momento era mediados de verano y Japón era conocido por tener altas temperaturas durante el verano. Al haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo, su cuerpo aún no se había acostumbrado a los climas extremos en Japón.

Italia había sido templada y no llegó a las altas o bajas temperaturas que conocía de su país de origen. Volvió sólo hace dos meses y adaptarse tan rápido era cercano a lo imposible. Con una pintoresca sonrisa, se volvió y se deslizó alrededor de Kai, su cuerpo ejecutando hermosamente una vuelta.

"Además, te he dicho que era una buena forma de perfeccionar tu equilibrio, del cual careces en éste momento, Kai-kun."

Tsuna sonrió levemente cuando vio a su joven cargo fruncir el ceño. Todas las veces que Kai pivotaba con sus tonfas se tambaleaba hacia delante mucho (un margen de maniobra que sus enemigos podían aprovechar). Esos lapsos en cada golpe eran demasiado largos y, con lo joven que era, sería mejor corregir esa desventaja desde ya. El moreno se preguntaba cómo Hibari había perfeccionado esa forma, cada ataque era entregado con precisión y fuerza y… sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en algo así.

Tsuna dio una palmada, cogiendo la atención de Kai. Sonrió, intentando apaciguar al irritado niño.

"Entonces, ¿empezamos?"

Ofreció una mano al flagrante niño, solo para que su mano fuera ignorada. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes un poco al ver a Kai torpemente llegar al centro, resbalar y caer; pero nunca pidiendo ayuda. Una cariñosa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Es posible que fuera realmente la experiencia más interesante que ha tenido en desde hace mucho. Otra caída del terco niño hizo que se deslizara hacia Kai. Tsuna miró a Kai, diversión brillando en sus ojos cuando su cargo miró hacia otro lado, obviamente irritado.

"Kai-kun, nunca aprenderás a patinar si continúas siendo tan testarudo."

Kai se cruzó de brazos y Tsuna trató de no chillar ante la linda imagen que hizo. Era muy difícil creer que éste pequeño niño era el mismo que trató de atacarlo con pura fuerza bruta hace pocos días. Agachándose, extendió la mano y la situó en la mejilla de Kai. El niño se encogió pero no golpeó la mano. El moreno lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

"Kai-kun, ¿sabes que el primer paso te hace más fuerte?" El hijo de Hibari se volvió hacia él, sus ojos centrados en él. Tsuna reprimió las ganas de reír ante la infantil felicidad y emoción que aparecieron en esos ojos azules helados. En su lugar, quitó la mano de la cara de Kai y las puso ambas en sus dobladas rodillas.

"El primer paso es reconocer el hecho de que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú." Un ceño rápidamente estropeó el angelical rostro, pero la expresión seria de su cuidador lo detuvo de contestar.

"Siempre habrá alguien que será mejor. Uno ganará, el otro no." Tsuna continuo, permitiendo al niño que entendiera lo que decía.

"Muchos otros no saben que el orgullo y la arrogancia son las principales claves para ser derrotados. Aquellos que se esfuerzan duramente en algo hacen todo lo mejor de sí mismo y entonces se vuelven fuertes, pero aún así permanecen humildes, son los verdaderamente fuertes. ¿Lo entiendes?" Había una mirada contemplativa en la cara de Kai, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios. El hijo de Hibari era realmente simpático y todavía le asombraba cómo el niño podía ser tan diferente a la vez que parecido a su padre.

Kai asintió después de un momento de pausa. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir, herbívoro?"

Tsuna rió entre dientes en respuesta como se irguió en toda su altura, cuidadosamente llevando al niño con él. Intensificando su agarre en la mano del niño, le sonrió.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que en éste momento soy más fuerte que tú, y esto sería más interesante si confías en mí hasta que puedas levantarte por tí mismo en tus dos pies."

Kai frunció el ceño pero no dejó ir la mano que llevaba la suya. Era extraño, la verdad. Sabía que su canguro se estaba riendo de él, pero no de la forma que otra gente lo hizo. No le estaba restregando algo y definitivamente no estaba siendo subestimado. Su ceño se profundizó, su agarre se apretó alrededor del de Tsuna. Si su cuidador se había dado cuenta, no comentó nada y, en su lugar, le llevó a una esquina para empezar con la lección. Kai ojeó al herbívoro, esa molesta sonrisa estaba todavía plasmada en su cara. Era realmente… raro. Era frío y odiaba el lugar, pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan cálido?

Pararon en un lado de la pista antes de que su niñero se inclinara y lo mirara. Con su usual sonrisa en su cara desaparecida, y Kai frunció el ceño confuso.

"¿Qué?" Tsuna lo despeinó para su gran molestia pero no se alejó de esas gentiles manos. Muy al contrario, le gustaba el sentimiento que le daba cuando su cuidador hacía esto, pero ___nunca _le lo diría.

"Quiero preguntarte, Kai-kun. ¿Por qué peleas?"

De forma inmediata, Kai respondió:

"Para ser más fuerte."

Tsuna frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no es así, Kai-kun. Dime, ¿hay alguien en todo el mundo entero que quieras proteger?" Kai observó al herbívoro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ___¿Alguien a quien proteger? _Mirando hacia sus pies, su mente buscó a alguien que encajara en sus criterios. Una cara familiar cruzó su mente.

"Padre." Era lo que pronunció suavemente, el respeto y la admiración que sentía hacia su padre se mostraba claramente en su voz. Tsuna le dio unas dulces palmaditas en la cabeza del chico antes de poner la misma mano en el pecho de Kai.

"No lo olvides, Kai-kun. ___Ésa _es la razón porque la gente se vuelve verdaderamente fuertes. Cuando el tiempo llegue, estoy seguro que serás la persona más fuerte que haya conocido." Kai dio un pequeño grito ahogado antes de levantar la vista hacia su canguro. ¿Eso es cierto? Buscó en los ojos del moreno alguna mentira o**_ *_**_lisonja_ pero no encontró ninguna. Miró a otro lado. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. ___¿Por qué?_

"No mientas." Tsuna rió entre dientes mientras se paraba. Palmeando la cabeza de Kai otra vez.

"Kai-kun, algunas veces, está bien confiar en la gente." ___Confía en mí. _Kai observó la pista de hielo bajo sus pies. Se estaba sintiendo extraño de nuevo. ¿Qué era éste sentimiento exactamente? Hubo un apretón de su mano y se encontraron deslizándose por el hielo de nuevo. Levantó la vista y contempló la cara del herbívoro. ___Puede, que solo ésta vez…_

"De acuerdo." Era apenas audible, pero Tsuna lo escuchó igualmente. Su corazón se hinchó de cariño y por un segundo detuvo el impulso que tuvo de abrazar al niño nuevamente. En su lugar, sonrió hacia Kai como respuesta, y entonces, todo parecía ir bien otra vez. Sólo tenía que ignorar el persistente sentimiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Todo estaba hiendo bien por ahora.

...

"___Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, dame-Tsuna._" ___Reborn acarició la pistola en su mano y Tsuna retrocedió un paso._

"___¡Hieeeee!_" ___Reborn lo congeló con una mirada fija, una mirada que conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba muerto, muy muerto._

"___¡Puedo explicarlo! Sólo estaba muy ocupado y no quería molestarte y yo, no es que te estaba escondiendo nada, ¡lo juro! Quiero decir, ¡no hay nada que esconder; ja, ja! El trabajo no es tan difícil como parece y soy capaz de conservarlo durante mucho, y entonces no habría ningún incendio y no sería tan inútil más y yo—_"

"___Dame-Tsuna._" ___Se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba balbuceando sandeces. Tenía la tendencia de hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso. El moreno suspiró, gimiendo mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Nunca podría mentir a éste hombre. En la vida._

"___¿Has terminado?_" ___Tsuna respiró hondo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá._

"___Sí._"

"___Bien. Porque, esta vez, me vas a contar todo, ahora mismo._" ___Reborn hizo una pausa, sus ojos perforándole en ello. _"___En ésta ocasión, no esconderás _nada_._"

___Tsuna sentía su bilis subir hasta su garganta. Nunca le había gustado cuando su antiguo tutor estaba enfadado. Claro, Reborn era impaciente y lo encontraba irritante la mayoría del tiempo, pero raramente se enfurecía con él. Las pocas veces que lo hacía era cuando Tsuna le escondía algo, tal como ahora. Con otro suspiro, le contó todo. Desde su trabajo hasta Kai, y cosas dignas de mencionar, reiteró Tsuna con mucho detalle._

___Hubo un silencio cuando acabó de contar su historia. Reborn sólo lo observó fríamente bajo su sombrero fedora. La pistola que sostenía hace poco ahora desaparecida, y una taza de expreso ocupaba su mano ahora. Hubo un tintineo de porcelana y Tsuna se encogió._

"___El tiempo no es un lujo que posees, dame-Tsuna._" ___Observó los apretados puños en su regazo. Con una cansada sonrisa, respondió:_

"___Lo sé._" ___Reborn lo estaba analizando, podía sentirlo, pero era la verdad. No tenía nada más que esconder. Su ex-tutor sabía todo._

"___Éste es tu deber, dame-Tsuna. No intervendré, incluso cuando sea demasiado tarde. Será un castigo por mentirme._" ___Había crueldad en su palabras y la forma en la que pronunció su ultimátum lo hicieron sentir impotente y pequeño. Dolorosamente, cerró los ojos._

"___Lo comprendo.__" ____Reborn pasó junto a él y Tsuna sabía que la conversación estaba acabada._

"___Reborn._" ___Escuchó cómo se detuvo, pero no se volvió._

"___Gracias._" ___Tsuna únicamente agradeció con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose._

...

Hibari Kyoya era y siempre será la perfecta imagen de un hombre tradicional y aristocrático japonés. Desde su gusto por el té hasta sus formales y rigurosas formas, Hibari exudaba un aura que había sido olvidada hace mucho por el mundo contemporáneo de ahora. De cualquier modo, como todos lo humanos, incluso pareciendo 'perfecto' siempre se tenían esas pequeñas cualidades que deben mejorarse. Como la incesante necesidad de su superior de llamar a todo el mundo 'herbívoro', lo mismo con sus infames actos de violencia.

Era muy obvio que Hibari era tan astuto como destructivo. Esto acarreaba muchas complicaciones por su parte, como ahora. Kusakabe suspiró, recorriendo sus ojos la habitación con cansancio. Su jefe... se veía claramente que estaba con un humor de perros otra vez, lo que significaba que sus empleados debían estar demasiado asustados ahora para hacer algo productivo.

Su normalmente seguro plan de dejar papeleo en el despacho de su superior, por primera vez en su vida, ___falló_. Se suponía que lo salvaría muchísimas más veces antes de que hiciera kaput; pero, desafortunadamente, Kusakabe calculó mal un pequeño detalle. Hibari Kyouya siempre iba un paso por delante; eso, su aparentemente infinita cantidad de trabajo se desvaneció en menos de una semana. Si había algo que no conociera de la persona que más respetaba, era que Hibari tenía la innata capacidad de lograr lo imposible con éxito.

Juraba que le había dado el trabajo de un mes entero en su escritorio hace una semana. Kusakabe frunció el ceño. Definitivamente esto no estaba hiendo bien. Con sus constantes reuniones con otras compañías contratadas, definitivamente la cosa no iba a acabar bien. De seguro tendría más cartas de renuncia en su despacho.

Y, francamente, por mucho que su compañía estuviera en la cima, ningún empleado equivalía a nada de empresa después de todo. Gimió para en sus cruzados brazos, su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante como rezaba internamente por un milagro. *_*____Mierda. _Todo lo que necesitaba en éste momento era el alcohol más fuerte que hubiera en Japón. Aunque en una segunda reflexión, eso podía ser lo mejor. Aparte de esas voluptuosas mujeres, Hibari detestaba a los hombres ebrios. **___Doble mierda__._

Hubo una suave vibración del bolsillo de su bolsillo delantero, distraídamente tomó su móvil de su confinamiento. La luz de la pantalla vislumbró a través de sus cansados ojos pero rápidamente leyó el contenido del mensaje. Cerró el celular con un chasquido y le tomó un momento procesar lo que había leído. Sus ojos rápidamente se cuadraron. ¿Cuán estúpido podía ser? ¡Era brillante! Si su superior estaba tan por delante, ¿por qué debería quedarse ahí parado? Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. Con una torcida sonrisa, marcó un familiar número.

...

Hibari observó la vista ante él, sus ojos ya afilados en su fulminante mirada de siempre. Los imbéciles con los que, desafortunadamente, trabajaba aún tenían que decidir sobre el plano de planta de su próximo proyecto. Se suponía que una reunión debía estar compuesta por aspectos técnicos de las características de su construcción en todo su marketing, así como la red de inteligencia pero, mayormente, estaban tratando de construir un hotel.

Un hotel el cuál ofrecerían los peces más finos que Japón podía ofrecer tanto como un acuario, pinturas de artistas locales además de exponer algunos en un museo, y muchos otros tantos. Era un proyecto el cuál se adaptaría a la gran cantidad de turistas que ha estado recibiendo Namimori durante esta última década, y como los magnates de los negocios que son, no iban a desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que había delante de sus narices. Bueno, ése era el plan inicial. Ahora no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban balbuceando. Le tomó todo su auto-control, y ___paciencia_, para no ir y golpearlos por desperdiciar el preciado tiempo, ___su _tiempo de hecho.

"¡Idiota! ¡Los anuncios de béisbol no les interesarán a los medios de comunicación!"

"Ja, ja. Siempre hay un fan del béisbol por ahí, no juzgues tan rápido."

"Ku, fu, fu. Creo que es el plan más ridículo que has pensado. Es bastante decepcionante, Takeshi-kun."

"Bueno, no es mucho, pero un enfoque diferente sería más apropiado; creo que es una cuestión de perspectiva." Byakuran murmuró con indulgencia, sus dedos ocupados tanteando dentro de un paquete de malvaviscos.

Gokudera se mofó y cruzó los abrazos, su mirada no se suavizaba ni una pizca:

"Perspectiva, mi trasero. Ése plan es estúpido, si me preguntas." Byakuran le envió una sonrisa, sin sentirse ofendido por lo último.

"Y yo creo que no te estaba preguntando ___a ti_, bárbaro gato indomable." Gokudera se erizó y se levantó rápidamente, sus manos azotaron en la mesa con una fuerza que derramó todas las tazas.

"¡Qué acabas de decir, bastardo!" Dino suspiró viendo la interacción con ojos desinteresados. Era la misma rutina, y para decir verdad, se estaba aburriendo de ella. Un rápido vistazo a su izquierda y sabía que debía intervenir, cuanto más rápido mejor. Esas venas palpitantes en la frente de Kyouya se estaban marcando durante el último par de minutos.

"Maa, maa; ¿por qué no paramos el carro, creo que estábamos planeando las plantas?" Dino preguntó tentativo. Rápidamente tornaron su atención a él, haciendo que se encogiera en su asiento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, todos se establecieron en sus lugares y el caballo salvaje se resistió a suspirar de alivio. De verdad, ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer estar con estos mocosos inmaduros?

Y como si se hubiera pulsado un botón, la compostura de Gokudera volvió, sus gafas posadas en el puente de su nariz, su cabello echado hacia atrás y toda su figura gritando: "Profesional" en todos los ángulos.

"El arquitecto quiere un acuario en la base, mientras que el museo estará en la tercera planta, el comedor en la quinta, las mejores suites en los pisos superiores y los productos más destacados en algún punto intermedio. La decisión de los planos está aún a debatir ya que sólo nos conformamos logrando otras cosas como las baldosas." Una página fue pasada y todos los demás lo siguieron, leyendo el reporte en sus manos silenciosamente. Gokudera continuó.

"Dijeron que las baldosas de mármol son las que quedarían mejor en el interior de la entrada principal, pero que los azulejos de cerámica importados de China durarían más que si fueran los importados de Tailandia. La pintura jade de nuestro proveedor principal sería el color predominante de los puestos a lo largo del túnel acuático."

"Los diseños para las salas de recepción serán temáticas 'Ikebana' como Hibari sugirió. Desde nuestros estudios, le parecieron bien a ambos, mujeres y hombres. Una planta de emergencia será puesta en marcha, así, nosotros estaremos vendiendo algunas de nuestras unidades a otros titulares de valores; por lo tanto, hay unos pocos que tendrán una residencia permanente en el hotel. En general, el diseño de la última página del reporte es el boceto del hotel. Otras sugerencias están ahora a discusión." Gokudera cerró la carpeta cuidadoso antes de levantar la vista esperando en silencio a que los demás terminaran de leer los archivos que distribuyó hace un rato.

Dino habló primero, sus ojos escaneando las páginas con facilidad. "Hmm, ¿dónde estarán situados los áticos? La zona de jardín estará en la azotea, creo. La piscina y las instalaciones recreativas también."

Byakuran surgió con un malvavisco en su boca antes de cerrar la carpeta. "Los planos no lo incluyen aún, ¿tengo razón, gato remilgado?" Una vena en su frente estalló pero Gokudera no picó.

"Hibari quería mantener los planes para la zona de jardín, así como todos los diseños intrincados de la construcción." Simultáneamente observaron al presidente de ***___Cloud __S.A._ y Hibari trató de no rodar los ojos con exasperación.

"Hibari Kai estará a cargo de planear la zona de jardín. No voy a discutir por su caso, incluso para vosotros, herbívoros, sabéis que en comparación de mi hijo, todos los demás son unos imbéciles." Ah, Hibari es tan amoroso como siempre. Mukuro rió entre dientes, diversión tintaba su voz como posó su cabeza en su mano.

"Es cierto que el pequeño monstruo es un mocoso molesto, pero es brillante, ___a veces__._" La mano de Hibari se tensó. Él morderá a ese molesto mosquito uno de estos días.

"Maa, maa; Kai es un genio, ¿pero es cierto eso de que tiene una niñera permanente ahora?" Yamamoto estaba genuinamente curioso. Había escuchado de Gokudera murmurando sobre ello de vez en cuando y realmente quería conocer a la persona que había podido frenar a ese destructivo niño.

"¡Sí, y es mi hermanito! ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! Chicos deberíais conocerlo uno de estos días. Él es—" Yamamoto ya se había centrado en Dino cuando pronunció ese nombre. Habían pasado diez años desde entonces y, francamente, ese niño nunca había sido tan impresionante, para empezar. Era débil, patético y escuálido. Y saber ahora, que ___él _de todas las personas que podían había domado al niño de Hibari... debía estar equivocado en su suposición entonces.

"¿Hermanito? Eres hijo único, Bronco." Gokudera se mofó y se posó en su silla. Para ser honesto, dudaba seriamente de este personaje Sawada ahora. Él lo odió desde la escuela media. ¿Quién podría ser ___tan _patético? Le ponía de los nervios cada vez que lo veía.

"Estoy muy interesado en ese niñero, Kyoya-kun. ¿Quién es?" Byakuran lo observó, y Hibari realmente trató de no azotar la cara de zorro con su tonfa. Casi podía escuchar como los engranajes manipuladores trabajaban detrás de esa estúpida máscara. En cambio, cerró su carpeta y se levantó.

"Nadie que te importe. Creo que esto levanta la sesión, salid ahora u os morderé hasta la muerte." Hibari les envió una odiosa mirada sólo por si acaso antes de salir por la puerta. Silencio siguió antes de que se escuchara la divertida risa de Mukuro.

"Vaya, vaya; seguramente amas ponerlo de los nervios, Bronco." Dino sonrió. Sus ojos resplandecían con malicia.

"No tienes idea, Mukuro-kun."

...

Había un parque cercano, y para Tsuna, era una dicha sentir el viento de la tarde acariciando su rostro. Había sido una interesante experiencia ver al usual tenso niño frustrado y nervioso. Le había tomado dos horas enteras antes de que el niño pudiera ser capaz de patinar por su propia cuenta. Su orgullo había sido golpeado en algún punto, porque le había tomado una semana deslizarse con la soltura que tiene Kai. Ese niño realmente era un niño naturalmente _dotado_. ___¿De tal palo, tal astilla, eh?_

Tsuna suspiró y echó una mirada a su pupilo que estaba comiéndose felizmente el helado que le había comprado. Una sonrisa se inclinó en el borde de sus labios. Era divertido ver como trataba de no mostrar lo encantado que estaba con el frío dulce. Así que el príncipe de hielo era un goloso. Tal vez lo había heredado de su madre. Una idea repentina que lo tenía molesto.

"Ne, Kai-kun. Si no te importa que te pregunte..." Tsuna dudó y Kai elevó una ceja cuestionando. Claro que, no es como si no hubiera visto a su niñero dudar a menudo.

"Herbívoro, suéltalo." Kai ordenó y Tsuna trató de no encogerse. Seriamente, ¿cómo un niño de seis años podía intimidarlo mientras tomaba un helado de fresa? ___Genial, he sido forzado a someterme por un niño. _El moreno suspiró.

"Sólo quería saber dónde está tu madre." Kai no reaccionó de la manera que esperaba. Tsuna creía que recibiría una mirada fulminante de su cargo y que lo ignorara; en cambio, el rostro de Kai estaba inexpresivo. El moreno no perdió, sin embargo, la oscuridad en esos ojos azules plateados. Ahora, se sentía culpable de haber preguntado.

"Esa mujer es inútil y miserable." Los ojos de Tsuna se quedaron mirando a un perro que jugaba por el alrededor. Volvió su vista hacia Kai y encontró que el agarre que Kai tenía en su halado había sido suficiente para romper el cono.

"¿La odias?"

Kai observó a su niñero, preguntándose el porqué no le había preguntado del la causa de pensar de su madre así. En cambio, lo encontró mirando hacia la nada, tal y como la otra vez en el colegio. Las viejas brujas de sus niñeras de antes siempre le cuestionaban de saber dónde se encontraba su madre, quién es y porqué debía estar cuidando de un niño como él.

Siempre las había ignorado, pero a veces dolía. No importa lo mucho que lo bloqueara de su cabeza, siempre lo hacía. Pero este herbívoro no le estaba preguntando nada, ni exigía respuestas y tampoco lo juzgaba. Sentía sus manos temblar cuando respondió:

"No. No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo odiando en alguien sin valor." Tsuna cerró los ojos, sus corazón se apretó dolorosamente al escuchar palabras tan crueles. No conocía las circunstancias, pero no iba a presionarlo. Y tampoco estaba en la posición de hacerlo. El pobre helado ahora era una charco pegajoso en las manos de Kai y sin decir ni una palabra, sacó su pañuelo y limpió todo el lío.

"Kai... gracias por decírmelo." Kai levantó la vista, sólo para ser recibido con la misma sonrisa que le hacía ponerse nervioso e inquieto. No era que le desagradara, era sólo que le dejaba confuso y no le gustaba sentirse confuso

Con las manos del niño limpias, Tsuna se movió de nuevo, contemplando al niño con una mirada pensativa. Kai se había vuelto extrañamente apagado después de eso. Una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Quién no se sentiría incómodo después de una confesión como esa? Ver a la persona que te dio la luz de esa forma... no podía imaginar sentirse de ese modo hacia su madre.

Su corazón se apretó de manera dolorosa nuevamente, y sin ninguna duda, puso al niño cómodamente en sus brazos. Ahora mismo, se sentía realmente muy triste y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Sintió un poco de lucha del niño pero paró de repente. Tsuna sintió una sonrisa estirarse en sus labios a pesar de que se sentía como una mierda. Kai debe estar muy desacostumbrado a un gesto cariñoso como éste. ___Eso va a cambiar muy pronto._

"Kai-kun, realmente eres demasiado adorable." Kai frunció el ceño, sintiéndose aún incómodo con el abrazo.

"Yo realmente te odio, herbívoro."

Tsuna rió suavemente. "Lo sé."

___Continuará..._

* * *

******N / T: *Lisonja: Adulación interesada que se hace a una persona para ganar su voluntad u otra cosa.**

********Prefiero mierda y doble mierda que maldición y doble maldición. Tal vez sea por lo malhablados que somos mi familia y donde vivo. xP**

*********Vamos, suena mejor Nube S.A o Cloud S.A, soy de las que piensan que todo (bueno, la mayoría) suena mucho mejor en inglés.**

******Respuestas:**

******_Kiandii_: Siento el retraso y aunque no lo creas, Tsuna es capaz de 'morder hasta la muerte' a quien se les acerquen (Kai y él, ambos) él solito. xD Te sorprenderás.**

******_Guest_: Sé que es una traducción y tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo. Creo que en el _Disclaimer_ aparece que el fic no es mío y si no lo menciono siento la confusión. **

******_Cyan Reed_: Realmente siento el retraso pero ya sabes como son las madres y los estudios **—.—" ******Y me pregunto porque todos creéis que Tsuna es tan popular. Y Spoiler: Os digo que Kai aquí es el _más débil_, no subestiméis tanto a TYLTsuna aunque no haya Mafia.**

******Realmente siento no haber podido publicar el chapt antes, pero estaba con los exámenes y muy liada. Intentaré que antes de este miércoles el capítulo este listo, pero eso no significa que no R&R _*puchero*_ ¡Mínimo _diez_ R&R! Y para aquellas personas que quieran intentar ser Betas les recomendaría que se hicieran el Beta Profile y entonces me mandéis un PM para que sea mucho más cómodo.Y gracias por las solicitudes, R&Rs, favs y follows. Realmente os adoro y esto sólo es una traducción.**

_******Pdta.: Por el amor de todo lo que es bueno en este mundo, por favor lee las notas de autora. Gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**N / A: GLICINIAS.**_** Bien, gente, desde que sé que algunas personas buenas están leyendo esta nota, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo, las visitas, los reviews, etc. Fue divertido escribir ésto, y espero que continúe siendo así. Quiero ser capaz de completarlo, y pronto, espero. Por favor, esperen una actualización cada tres a cuatro días. Las vacaciones del semestre están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que tengo algo de tiempo a mano.**

**Este fic acabará por el capitulo **_**15**_** o **_**20**_**, dependiendo de como valla la historia y como respondais a la trama. Como sea, deberíais saber que la mayoría de mis historias no están planificadas o esquemadas de como quiero que la historias se desarrolle. Sólo escribo según se desarrolla y trato de improvisar.**

**De nuevo, continuaré subiendo **_**'Babysitting Days'**_** como favor a un / una amig , pero saben que ésta será la única historia que continúe en éste sitio web.**

_**Psta.:**_** Por cualquier error de gramática, mala construcción de oraciones, paralelismo, y demás; por favor, sean pacientes conmigo. Me aseguraré de corregirlas pronto. Gracias.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Lo mismo que mis otros disclaimers.**

* * *

**_N / T:_ Y aquí presento el capítulo que tanto esperabais ¡el encuentro entre Tsuna y Hibari! Aquí se harán realidad o aplastará vuestro encuentro soñado (?) entre estos dos. Y lo de los diez R&R era de coña, pero os lo habéis tomado en serio. Creo que el capítulo resolverá la mayoría de vuestras dudas~~**

**_Disclaimer:_ No me pertenece ni KHR, ni Babysitting Days, ni Kai ni el Cover... Es para echarse a llorar...**

* * *

Había una ligera sensación de cosquilleo en su nariz, levantándolo de su sueño. Con un cansado suspiro, Tsuna abrió los ojos agotado y miró a su alrededor. La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta era que algo estaba presionando contra su costado, y la otra de que se estaba moviendo. _¿Qué estaba yo...? Ah, claro_. Bajó la vista y vio una mata de cabello azabache bajo su barbilla. Kai estaba durmiendo profundamente, descansando sobre su pecho en los brazos de Morfeo. Debía de haber cansado al niño.

Observando a través de la ventana, sabía que estaban cerca de la mansión. Había sido un día lleno de diversión, y eso era algo que quería que pasara todo el tiempo que estaba con Kai. Nunca lo había imaginado como un pequeño artista. El lado artístico y elegante de su cargo que había visto hoy fue inesperado, pero definitivamente agradable. Ésto sólo le recordaba que Kai era definitivamente el hijo de Hibari Kyoya; una de la más elegante y tradicional persona que él había conocido jamás.

_Tsuna lentamente se alejó del abrazo, una amorosa sonrisa aún en sus labios. Kai apartó la mirada, un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas. El moreno rápidamente aguantó las ganas de chillar, en cambio, lo contempló silenciosamente para sí. El pesado nudo en la boca de su estómago casi no se había ido, pero todavía no estaba listo para que el día terminara._

"_Kai-kun, ¿por qué no eliges el siguiente lugar al que iremos?_"_ No quería que su primera salida juntos terminara en tan triste momento. Ese día era supuestamente para su joven cargo, para alejarlo de pensar sobre maestros incompetentes e ingenuos compañeros de clase. Aparte, prometió a Hibari que Kai estará en casa a las siete, y todavía tenían tres horas como mucho._

Mucho tiempo. _Tsuna meditó para sí antes de bajar la mirada al niño sentado a su lado. Kai observaba el suelo, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración Ésto sólo hizo a Tsuna sonreír de nuevo. De verdad, no podía negarlo. Era muy cariñoso con el hijo de Hibari._

"_El__ Light Garden Center._"_ Tsuna salió de su estupor y rápidamente volvió su atención a Kai quien ya estaba mirándolo fijamente._

"_¿Qué__?_"_ Kai quería poner los ojos en blanco, pero rápidamente se controló de hacerlo. Su padre siempre empatizaba en las formas y la etiqueta. Y rodar los ojos, no importa cuán estúpidos eran los herbívoros, era una de las cosas más groseras. Así que por ahora, sólo le fulminaría con la mirada._

"_Herbívoro, tienes una atención de la envergadura de una hormiga._"_ Tsuna parecía confundido, pero rió avergonzado después._

"_Ja, ja;__ lo siento, Kai-kun. Quieres ir al Light Garden Center, ¿correcto?_"_ Cuando el niño sólo continuó enviándole la misma mirada, el moreno sonrió, aunque estaba un poco apenado. Tsuna se irguió rápidamente antes de llegar y ofrecerle su mano al niño._

"_¿Vamos?_"_ Esperaba ser ignorado nuevamente tal y como en la pista de patinaje pero, para su sorpresa, unos pequeños dedos se curvaron alrededor de la suya. Antes de que Tsuna lo supiera, rápidamente fue dirigido hacia el coche. Quedó boquiabierto por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios. Apretó su control alrededor de la mano de Kai y juntos caminaron de la mano, pareciendo ante todo el mundo como una pequeña familia feliz._

_Sólo fue una hora conduciendo hasta su destino y Tsuna encontraba difícil creer que nunca había puesto un pie en éste lugar. El Light Garden Center era, en una palabra, asombroso. Por una cosa, había flores… por todas partes. Desde el techo hasta el camino de tierra que llevaba a una pequeña cabaña en la parte superior de las escaleras; las flores rodeaban _todo_._

_Tsuna observó con admiración y clara fascinación el como Kai lo llevó hasta el centro de los jardines. Era muy ingenioso, en realidad, el Light Garden Center estaba separado en partes; cada parte decorado con cierto tema, las hermosas estaciones. Invierno, primavera, otoño y verano. La gracia estaba en que el Light Garden Center no estaba para nada cerca de parecer un _jardín_. Era un recinto, uno que se extendía sobre cientos de kilómetros por lo menos._

_El acre de terreno estaba seccionada en cuatro, divididos por unas paredes de cristal realmente largas, encerradas en grandes invernaderos, aunque aún se podía ver a través del cristal. La característica más singular del complejo era que una vez en el pasillo central, podía sentir como si estuvieras parado en cuatro lugares distintos, y experimentar el año entero en un _pís, pas_. El Norte era la parte del verano, Oeste invierno, Sur otoño y el Este era la primavera. Tsuna tuvo que retroceder un paso a la extensa tierra que radiaba de naturaleza y vida. El lugar era simplemente demasiado encantador para ser parte de éste mundo._

_Era realmente difícil no contemplar y contemplar y, bueno, nada más que _contemplar_ el paisaje de su alrededor. Pero su cargo no pensaba lo mismo. Kai tan sólo camino adelante sin siquiera mirar atrás, haciendo que pareciera un completo idiota parado solo en medio del camino con la boca bien abierta. No era necesario mencionar que Tsuna estaba estupefacto. ¿Estaban incluso todavía en Namimori? Tsuna tenía la certera idea de que su ciudad natal no era _así_ de grande hace diez años. Claro, el tiempo cambia cosas y, ahora mismo, estaba siendo testigo de uno de esos cambios. Y, la verdad, estaba totalmente encantado con este _cambio_._

_El primer invernadero que exploraron fueron los jardines de otoño, el cuál consistía en pinos y árboles de hoja caduca brillando en cálidos a la vez que con vibrantes colores que sólo pueden ser vistos en la otoñal estación. Era el momento en el que el Sol cambiaba de ángulos y el tiempo se volvió mas frío. Las hojas, en cambio, cambiaban su color del usual verde adaptando un resplandor con matices fuego antes de caer al suelo. La parte de otoño representaba perfectamente dicha estación en todo su esplendor. El sistema de aire acondicionado aseguraba que el invernadero se mantenía a cierta temperatura que era capaz de que las hojas mantuvieran su estado _otoñal_._

_Con su conocimiento de plantas, sólo pudo distinguir unas pocas que vio. Arces japoneses, ginkgos biloba, árboles tupelo, jaspideas y arces escarlatas. Verde, rojo, marrón y amarillo era los colores predominantes, pero no pudo sino preguntarse sobre algo. Tocó la corteza de un árbol en reflexión._

"_Ésto es un árbol de cerezo, o más conocido como sakura._"_ Kai ironizó a su lado. Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron en reconocimiento. Sabía que había visto ése árbol en algún lugar antes, pero desde que tiene conocimiento, los árboles de sakura eran supuestamente rosas y blancos._

_Como si escuchara su pregunta, Kai respondió:_

"_Los árboles de sakura son usualmente plantados por su flores de primavera, pero en climas fríos, se vuelven de amarillos a naranja o rojo._"_ Tsuna observó el árbol pensativo._

"_Kai-kun, realmente te gustan los cerezos en flor, ¿no es así?_"_ El niño bufó y volvió la mirada, pero sólo eso bastó para confirmar a Tsuna lo que quería. Ahora, la única diferencia entre padre e hijo. De lo que puede recordar, Hibari odia ver los árboles de cerezo en flor mientras su hijo, obviamente, los adoraba. El moreno resopló. _Tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

_El siguiente de su improvisado tour fueron los jardines de verano. Tsuna trató de no proteger sus ojos del brillo que desplegaban los coloridos girasoles y la perfectamente alineada formación de las flores perennes de verano. Los jardines estaban decorados con diferentes matorrales de colores y, entre esos arbustos, había pequeñas orquídeas acentuando la orla de plantas. Todo era colorido, feliz y alegre. Tsuna instantáneamente se enamoró del jardín._

_Las jardines de primavera estaban decorados con una numerosa cantidad de colores que salpicaban por todo el lugar. Al contrario que los primeros dos jardínes, la primaveral parcela tenía flores brotando y jóvenes plantas señalando que estaban en proceso de crecer y vida formándose. En el centro de la cabaña había plantas recortadas, formando un gran círculo con diferentes matorrales, tanto los más pequeños como los grandes desprendían un ligero aroma. Tsuna respiró hondo, sintiendo que la pesada carga de sus hombros aligeraba. Fue una experiencia estimulante y estaba seguro que estos jardines cumplieron con su propósito._

_Los jardines de invierno fueron los últimos en su agenda y la cabaña estaba siendo explorada. Tsuna sabía que el tema debería ser _invernal_, una estación en la cuál sus características era soledad y aparente paz eterna, pero esto había excedido sus expectativas. Era..._

"Padre diseñó este jardín_._"_ La mirada de Tsuna saltó desde la escena a observar a Kai en cambio. Definitivamente esto había sido demasiado inesperado. ¿Ese elegante jardín venía de las mismas manos de alguien tan violento como Hibari? Honestamente, el dicho de: "no juzgues un libro por su portada" le venía al _dedillo_*._

_Los jardines de inverno estaban llenos de glicinias como alternativa a la nieve. Pequeños cerezos reposaban dispersos cruzando el suelo y pequeños pétalos fluían a través del viento. Realmente era como si el lugar estaba totalmente nevado y estuvieras parado en medio de una ventisca. Las flores plantadas eran, para su gran asombro, las que más le gustaban; tales como la lavanda, las rosas invernales, la dafne, la hortensia de invierno (begoña de invierno, bergenia o col de invierno) y como su último amorío, las rosas blancas. _

_Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaban cada segundo ante la mera cantidad de rosas blancas repartidas por todo el campo. El jardín no era para nada invernal. El jardín era para enamorados y la cabaña de madera en lo alto de las escaleras era la prueba misma de su suposición. Un romántico paraíso que abrazaba al mundo lleno de silencio y paz. El jardín invernal era la pura existencia aparentemente sin vida menos por la pareja de enamorados en la pequeña cabaña, absortos en ninguna otra cosa que el otro. Un suave rosado brilló en las mejillas de Tsuna ante el pensamiento. Todavía no entendía como el gran ex-presidente del Comité Disciplinario fuera tan romántico. Un tirón en su manga lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y sonrió a su cargo._

"_¿Qué ocurre__, Kai-kun?_"_ El niño lo miró por un segundo antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo a la salida._

"_Tenemos que irnos ahora, herbívoro. Si quieres explorar más tendremos que preguntarle a padre para venir otra vez__._"_ Tsuna asintió y dejó que le arrastrara fuera. Era una vergüenza, de verdad. Él realmente quería ver más, pero Kai tenía razón. Iban a llegar tarde y le prometió a Hibari que Kai estaría en casa a las siete. El moreno dio un último vistazo atrás. De todos los jardines, había encontrado el invernal como el más hermoso. Pero era una graciosa idea; los jardines de verano del que se había enamorado fueron realmente diseñados por su pequeña responsabilidad. Invierno y verano... Hibari y Kai eran muy diferentes después de todo._

Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces para salir de sus interminables pensamientos. Suspiró contra la ventanilla del coche antes de volverse a su pequeño cargo. Revolviendo el suave pelo azabache, Tsuna sonrió dulcemente cuando Kai simplemente se apoyó aún más en el asiento del coche. El niño debía estar realmente cansado y el moreno no tenía el corazón para levantarlo. En cambio, dejó que el guardaespaldas de Kai abriera la puerta para él antes de cargar al pequeño fuera del coche.

Kai instantáneamente acarició su cara en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró profundamente. Tsuna gentilmente frotó la espalda del niño, calmándolo un poco mientras caminaba por la escalera de la entrada. Fueron saludados por Nakumura-san, el mayordomo principal de la mansión, el cuál se ofreció para cargar _el joven amo_, pero Tsuna se negó y llevó a su cargo todo el camino hasta la cama. Por el transcurso del trayecto, ahogó sus tantos intentos de bostezar y simplemente dormir de pie.

Fue un día agotador, y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir todo el día, pero el esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. El lado diferente que vio hoy de su deber era lo que realmente valió la pena. Pero más importante, vio algo increíble en el Light Garden Center. Ahora, eso fue un bono. Con una cansada sonrisa, metió a Kai en la cama y se escabulló de la habitación lo más silencioso que pudo. Tsuna bostezó, estiró su adolorido cuerpo y frotó sus llorosos ojos a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. Lo que iba a hacer era solamente dormir y roncar todo el día.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna se congeló a medio paso del último peldaño de la escalera. Su ritmo cardíaco se había disparado al escuchar su nombre y todas las ganas de dormir se fueron a la porra cuando vio un hombre parado ante él. Los mismos ojos intensos, pelo azabache y aura imponente, el gran hombre que había reinado el terror en Nami-chu estaba de pie delante suya, mirándolo con indiferencia. Tsuna trató de no correr y chillar: "¡Hieeeeeee!" _Oh, Dios, todavía no estoy listo para esto._

"Herbívoro..." Hibari cortó mientras caminaba hacia él. Tsuna se estremeció ligeramente pero no dejó que su pasiva máscara en su cara se desmoronara. No estaba listo, vale, pero Reborn le enseñó lo mejor. No caería sobre su culo y lloraría como un bebé en la presencia de ese hombre. Hace diez años, él podría haberlo hecho, pero no esta vez. _No esta vez._

"¿Sí, Hibari-san?" Hibari caminó pasándolo, su traje rozando la tela de su camisa. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no moverse ni alejarse del camino del prefecto.

"Necesitamos discutir un par de cosas." Al contrario, Tsuna no quería _discutir un par de cosas_. Él quiera dormir y yacer como un muerto por un día entero, pero, desafortunadamente, Hibari tenía otros planes. Caminó lejos de él, y el moreno sabía que debía seguirlo a quién-sabe-dónde. Tsuna suspiró disgustado; adiós a su gran plan de sueño. Con un cansado gemido, se volvió y siguió a Hibari. _Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor._

...

Hibari no estaba de buen humor. Lamentablemente, él siempre estaba así. La única diferencia esta vez con las otras veces, es que ha llegado antes a casa. Kusakabe se había asegurado de ello. Ese maldito hombre con peinados de los más raros lo envió temprano. _Él_, _el_ Hibari Kyoya fue felizmente echado por su excesivamente-extasiado asistente. Definitivamente su irritación estaba lejos de mejorar.

Desde que empezó a trabajar, él nunca ha tenido una razón para dejar el trabajo para otro día. Bueno, las cosas cambiaron desde que tiene un niño, pero fue por una razón completamente diferente. A él le gustaba el orden; organizar sus planes de una forma que no importa el qué seguirían adelante sin el más mínimo retraso. Así fue como se las ingenio para manejar el tiempo para ambos; él mismo y su trabajo. Ahora. Él tiene otra adición en su vida que estaba dividiendo su tiempo en tres:

Kai, él mismo y el trabajo.

No se suponía que iba a haber cambio alguno, pero alguien pensó otra cosa. Su humor decayó incluso aún más cuando pensó sobre ello. Con una mueca, abrió la puerta principal, esperando ser saludado por sus empleados pero no vio a nadie.

Sus ojos se afilaron mientras veía a un desprevenido hombre bajar las escaleras que parecía muerto sobre sus pies. Miró con penetrantes ojos y trató de encajar en su memoria de hace diez años con el hombre que caminaba hacia él. Hace diez años, puede recordar claramente a un debilucho patético que siempre temblaba ante él y el joven flacucho que tenía el mayor timbre de voz en un chico que había escuchado. El moreno era intimidado día tras día durante el tiempo (días) de la escuela media. Hibari sabia que odió a primera vista al herbívoro. Y él, al igual que cualquier otra persona, no le importó que el herbívoro se mudara a algún lugar antes de la graduación.

Ahora vio a alguien diferente. Hibari observó a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el supuesto niñero de su hijo con intensidad en la mirada. Había algo diferente en... todo. La manera de caminar, moverse, y apariencia; este hombre no parecía ser la misma persona que conoció hace diez años. El moreno había cambiado, más de lo que había esperado, aunque no es como si le importaba en primer lugar. Las señales, sin embargo, estaban ahí.

De un cuerpo desgarbado y delgado, Hibari vio un hombre esbelto y formado. Desde una espalda encorvada y la postura tímida, Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora se movía con pasos seguros, una cierta confianza en todos sus movimientos. La maraña de pelos morena había sido alisada y creció en una gran coleta de caballo. Miró con cierto desapruebo el movimiento de la coleta. Le recordaba a cierto mosquito de ojos dispares y que lo irritaba al extremo.

Pero no podía negarlo. Había algo, y Hibari lo notó, pero no podía señalar exactamente qué era. Frunció los labios. Probablemente estaba sobre-pensando cosas. Alguien tan patético que chillaba tal hiena en la escuela media no pudo cambiar tan abruptamente, incluso si han pasado diez años desde entonces.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari vio como se tensaba y esperó pacientemente hasta que el moreno reconoció su presencia. No pasó mucho antes de que sus ojos se reunieran y si Hibari no fuera la generalmente apática persona que era, estaría atónito ante la sola idea de que Sawada Tsunayoshi le estaba observando a los ojos. Hace mucho, la misma persona estaría contemplando cualquier cosa menos él, y ahora; el mismo hombre estaba sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente. Detuvo el impulso de sonreír. No era lo que esperaba para nada. Asintiendo para sí, consideró al cuidador de su hijo con indiferencia.

"Herbívoro..." El de pelo azabache caminó hacia el moreno y con satisfacción, vio como se estremecía pero sin moverse un sólo milímetro. _Valiente._ Señaló con diversión.

"Necesitamos discutir un par de cosas."

...

Tsuna lo odiaba y eso que era la primera vez en toda su vida que quería golpear a a alguien _intencionalmente_. Podía sentirlo en sus venas. Podía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de golpear en la cara del hombre, y dejar ese hermoso rostro contorsionado en dolor. El moreno casi sonríe al pensarlo antes de negarse a sí mismo esos malos pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que esta persona lo estaba haciendo a propósito. _Bastardo arrogante._

Habían pasado diez agonizantes minutos desde que le había pedido entrar dentro de la oficina de Hibari, y desde entonces, Tsuna no había escuchado ni una palabra del estoico hombre. El silencio era asfixiante y todo su _jefe_ estaba ahí sentado y leyendo unos papeles en el escritorio. Era como si no existiera para nada. El moreno estaba seguro de que estaba siendo ignorado. Lo odiaba, y por los últimos par de minutos había estado luchando para no retorcerse con ansiedad en su asiento. _Más de esto y le daré un puñe—_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna se sentó recto mientras su vista se reunía con la de Hibari. Un par de entrecerrados ojos de color onix se encontraron con los suyos y resistió la tentación de jadear ante la intensidad de su mirada. Incluso después de todos estos años, Hibari Kyoya todavía podía infundir terror en todo su ser con tan sólo una mirada.

"Lo he aplazado durante un tiempo, pero creo que el contrato está en orden." Hibari empezó lentamente y Tsuna se ahogaba con cada palabra. Los oscuros y roncos tonos de su voz eran más profundos y suaves de lo que el moreno recordaba. No sabía si debía temblar de miedo o derretirse ante él. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres que tenían voces tan melódicas pero personalidades viciosas? Toma a Reborn como ejemplo. Ahora, el es un brillante ejemplo de hombre con una voz engañosamente deliciosa, pero tiene la vena más sádica que haya visto. Tsuna sólo quería gemir alto y claro. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? _¡Maldita sea, concéntrate!_

"¿Un contrato? Solamente soy un niñero, Hibari-san." Tsuna puede que no supiera mucho acerca trabajos de baja categoría, ¿pero tener un contrato para un mero niñero? Era inusual y muy extraño, en realidad. Pero pensándolo bien, este hombre era _el_ Hibari Kyoya. Él no hacía nada a medias y quería lo mejor todo el tiempo.

"Exactamente, _herbívoro._" El moreno se estremeció y el cuervo trató de no sonreír maliciosamente ante el involuntario movimiento. Estre herbívoro era tal y como antes. Era un poco decepcionante.

"Para ser honestos. Estoy en una precaria situación." Hibari se reclinó y observó al hombre frente a él de manera desinteresada.

"My hijo no está muy agusto con la idea de ser cuidado por una niñera. Bueno, francamente, no quiere que nadie lo cuide." Tsuna quería resoplar en voz alta. Ese fue el eufemismo del siglo. Con un hombre antisocial y tan aterrador como Satanás de padre, el moreno no estaba sorprendido de que Kai resultó ser de la manera que era ahora.

"Pero mi tiempo es limitado y no tengo el suficiente para decir que estoy en casa para cuidarlo." Hibari ordenó unos pocos papeles sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento con admirable facilidad. Tsuna observó su acercamiento con recelo antes de tomar el conjunto de papeles que le había entregado. Cuidadosamente, leyó el contenido. El contrato no era muy largo y estaba escrito de una manera muy sencilla.

"Si tienes alguna pregunta, siéntete libre de decirlas." Hibari se sentó en su escritorio y se echó hacia atrás, sus agudos ojos observando cada movimiento del herbívoro. Era fascinante, hasta cierto punto, que de todas las personas con las que podía interactuar, o en este caso, fue al que todos señalaron como débil hace años.

"U-Uhm, ¿Hibari-san?" Tsuna levantó la vista de los papeles en sus manos, sólo para regresarla al mismo lugar ante la inquietante mirada que estaba dirigida a él. _¿Pero qué... ha estado observándome todo el rato?_ Sudor empezó a acumularse en la parte posterior de su cuello al pensarlo. ¿Tal vez estaba tratando de pensar en hacer su vida un infierno? Podría ser.

"Hn." Sabía que sería el único reconocimiento que iba a recibir y Tsuna asintió para sí. Tenía que tratar este asunto de manera delicada. Enfadar a Hibari era de alguna forma igual que garantizar que quieres morir.

"Estar de canguro a tiempo completo está bien, ¿pero es realmente necesario que v-viva a-aquí?" El tartamudeo en sus palabras fue inevitable porque estaba seriamente tratando de _no_ hiperventilar en ese momento. ¿Vivir con el hombre más violento que ha conocido? _Moriré en una semana._ Tsuna gimió mentalmente. Maldita sea, él quería tener una vida larga y tranquila.

"Obviamente, herbívoro." Tsuna estaba empezando a enfermarse de escuchar esa palabra. ¿Era un inherente en la sangre Hibari? ¿O alguna clase de lenguaje familiar? _Ugh. Me estoy volviendo loco._

"Tengo que salir a trabajar muy de mañana y trabajo hasta muy tarde por la tarde. No puedo tener a mi hijo sin supervisar en ningún momento del día." Había un extraño resplandor en esos oscuros ojos que hizo que Tsuna quisiera esconderse debajo de una roca por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo expuesto.

"Pero hay sirvientas y mayordomos por todas partes, Hibari-san. Kai-kun también tiene guardaespaldas." El moreno protestó débilmente, pero casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho. Hibari no parecía tan tranquilo como antes, de hecho, parecía irritado. Tsuna tragó nerviosamente. La irritación del ex-prefecto estaba impulsada a hacer daño a alguien, y con él siendo la única persona que estaba dentro del radio... bueno, esto no va a terminar nada bien.

"Herbívoro_,_ no tolero que la gente me cuestione." Tsuna se encogió y trató de hacerse lo más pequeño que pudo

"Mi hijo se lleva bien contigo, herbívoro, y esa es suficiente razón para mantenerte. A parte, las condiciones del contrato claramente exponen que se te proporcionarán todas tus necesidades además de una gratificación que recibirías cada día y tu paga dos veces al mes. Cualquier cosa que desees o necesites, sólo tienes que pedirlo al mayordomo principal y será remitido hasta mí."

Tsuna apretó sus puños y trató de no sentir el resquemor que lo corroía por dentro. Hibari hizo que todo pareciera una transacción de negocios. Y era como si todas las necesidades de Kai serían resueltas con algo como un contrato. Tsuna sintió que todo se trataba del dinero, que el cuidado y el entendimiento que mostraba a Kai, todo era por el dinero.

"Hibari-san." El moreno levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con ira reprimida. No lo iba a aceptar. Su control sobre las ropas en su regazo se apretaron.

"Pido disculpas por ser grosero, pero _tu_ hijo, Kai-kun, no es un trato de negocios, Hibari-san. Él es _tu_ hijo y, es más, alguien que debería ser cuidado. No me importa hacerme cargo de él en tu lugar ya que estás ocupado. Pero no lo voy a tratar como si estuviera bien sólo con tener alguien que lo cuide. Él necesita un padre también y yo sólo puedo hacer lo que pueda, así que no esperes _demasiado_. _Además_..." Tsuna pausó tomando una profunda respiración y trató de tomar el control sobre sus emociones.

"...incluso un extraño como yo puedo decir que echa de menos a su padre..." Se cortó a sí mismo mientras se levantaba. Dejó los papeles con todo el control que pudo. Tsuna estaba muy tentado de hacer trizas los papeles. _¡Maldita sea, necesito una siesta!_

"Déjeme repensar sobre todos los términos que me ha dado. Vendré mañana a las seis de la mañana, Hibari-san."

Hibari había estaba callado todo el tiempo mientras se desahogaba y Tsuna no quería correr riesgos. Podría recibir las consecuencias de sus acciones demasiado pronto. Soltando todo lo que pensaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Con una reverencia, Tsuna le dio a su jefe una última mirada antes de volverse para salir. Hibari sólo lo observó impasible haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Pensar que esta persona podría... podría ser... Tsuna suspiró para sus adentros a la vez que se quedó sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

"Sólo una cosa más, Hibari-san."

"¿No has terminado todavía, herbívoro?" El tono de Hibari era burlesco pero Tsuna lo ignoró. Era ya bastante consternación para él el que no le hubiera golpeado por ser tan grosero y presuntuoso. Volvió la vista atrás y se encontró la mirada del hombre de nuevo. Los ojos de Tsuna se entrecerraron y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea.

"Nunca confundas mi cuidado por Kai-kun como falso y superficial. En todo caso, es el niño más adorable que he tenido el placer de conocer; así que, por favor, no cuestiones mis intenciones. Buenas noches, señor." La puerta se cerró con un resonante _click_ y el silencio lo envolvió como una fina manta. Hibari se recostó en su silla, su cabeza hacia atrás y sus pies descansando sobre el escritorio.

Esperó un poco, asegurándose de que el herbívoro haya salido completamente antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en su labios. La sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca divertida, a una maliciosa sonrisa, entonces ligeras risas hasta una resonante carcajada. La mano desocupada cubrió parte de su cara. Era divertido, simplemente era demasiado divertido. El herbívoro era tal y como el había hipotetizado desde un principio; había cambiado, y lo estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Sus risas murieron poco después y sus ojos cogieron un brillo reflexivo. Tal vez el Bronco tenía razón. Y sólo tal vez, esto podría hacer sus días más interesantes. Oh, ¿que tan divertido iba a ser esta vez?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... un herbívoro extraño pero de gran voluntad." Hibari sonrió mientras se inclinó hacia delante y leía su perfil en su ordenador.

"¿Cómo te romperé, hmm?"

...

En la estación de tren, Tsuna sintió como sus hipersensibles sentidos se volvían locos y salían de control, y esa molesta sensación en la parte posterior de su cabeza intensificándose. Trató de no temblar a la vez que todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Observó su alrededor sin ver nada fuera de lugar haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Encogiendo sus hombros, se adentró en el tren una vez que las puertas se abrieron y dejó que todas sus preocupaciones volaran.

A veces, sobre-reaccionaba al más mínimo estímulo. _Va a desaparecer pronto, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme._ Se sentó en un asiento y dejó que los movimientos del tren lo calmaran a un ligero sueño. _Todo está bien._ Después, Tsuna se dará cuenta de que tal vez, su tan-aclamada híper-intuición nunca se ha equivocado. Lamentablemente, este error era algo que se daría cuenta de un poco demasiado tarde.

* * *

**N / A:**

**Psta: Para aquellos que no leyeron las notas de autor, bueno, probablemente deberías. Sabrías cuando actualizaría y otros importantes anuncios. Niños****.**

* * *

**N / T:**

**Otra expresión, "_al dedillo_" el dicho completo sería: "_le viene como el anillo al dedo_" y también puede ser "dedillo" debido a que viene de juntar _dedo_ y _anillo_ (?)**

**¿Y bien? ¿Era así como se imaginaban el encuentro con nuestro Atún y nuestra Alondra? No ha sido ni tierno, ni lindo, ni romántico. Lo contrario, más tensión no puede haber y se van a llevar como el perro y el gato. Pero recordad esto que es una gran súper mega ultra híper spoiler: Entre el odio y el amor hay una línea muy fina. ;D**

**Besis, caris míos. Muak.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_N / A: SALUDOS._**** ¡Hola a todos! Lo siento, me ha tomado un poco más de lo que había planeado, así que , por favor, denme una semana más para la mayoría de las actualizaciones. Estoy bastante emocionada con esta historia y espero que vosotros y vosotras también. Por favor, no dudéis de decirme cualquier cosa que queráis. Además, apreciaría que pusierais esta historia en ambas listas, favoritos y alertas, pero estaría bien si dijerais algo de vez en cuando. Es un poco desagradable ver siempre un "Nuevo Favorito" o "Nuevo Story Follower" y entonces ver mi bandeja de entrada repleta con alrededor de quince o más e-mails para no ver ningún "Nuevo Review". Expresaros y sed escuchados. :)**

**_Pdta.:_**** Al final del capítulo habrá unos pocos spoilers interesantes. Bueno, no son realmente spoilers menos algunas cosas que deberías esperar en el capítulo 8 de "Días de Niñera". Aseguraos de leerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!**

**_Disclaimer_****: Lo mismo de siempre. KHR no es mío.**

* * *

_**N / T:**_** Totalmente de acuerdo en todo lo que ha dicho... ¡Eeepa! ¡No me matéis todavía! ¡Abajo tenéis mis patéticas excusas y algunas cosas poco interesantes sobre mis sentimientos e información próxima actualización si os sirve de consuelo!**

**_Disclaimer:_ ¡Ni KHR, ni DdN, ni Kai, ni el cover me pertenecen! Son propiedades de Akira Amano (KHR) Ame-san (DdN y Kai) y Sasori Chibi (fanart).**

* * *

El régimen diario de Hibari Kai consistía en levantarse a la intempestiva hora de 5 de la mañana, entrenar su pequeño cuerpo con lo que su padre le había enseñado, prepararse para el colegio y desayunar a las seis de la mañana, entonces salía para la escuela a las seis y media acompañado por su niñero. La escuela terminaba a las doce de la tarde y era recogido del colegio por su chófer que los conducía a casa. En casa, se pasa el día repasando las lecciones que se había dado en ese día durante una hora antes de buscar otras cosas que podía hacer. A las ocho de la tarde, iba y se preparaba para la hora de dormir, a las nueve debería estar en su habitación durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Bueno, era esencialmente sólo eso, pero a Kai le resultó extraño que cuando se levantó para entrenar viera a su padre en el campo de entrenamiento apoyado en un árbol casualmente. En sus manos, su padre portaba las tonfas de madera que le había dado cuando tenía cinco años. Cautelosamente, caminó hacia su padre y lo observó con clara confusión.

"Padre, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

Hibari le dio un repaso rápido con la mirada y asintió en aprobación a la elección de ropa para su entrenamiento. Consistía en un conjunto sencillo de pantalones de chándal negros a juego con una camiseta de algodón. Era lo suficientemente ligero para entrenar y lo suficientemente oscuro para ocultar cualquier mancha o roto que pudiera adquirir. De forma silenciosa, le entregó las tonfas a su hijo quien las sostuvo. Con satisfacción, tomó nota que las manos de Kai que el agarre en las armas era correcto y firme.

"¿No debería estar aquí, Kai?" Su padre levantó una ceja y Kai negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Frunció los labios en contemplación, arrugando ligeramente su nariz al observar que su padre estaba vestido de una forma similar a la suya.

"No, es sólo que tú sueles salir para el trabajo alrededor de esta hora y... " Kai se detuvo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su interés. Hibari esperó pacientemente a que su hijo continuara.

"...tú sólo te quedas en casa cuando celebramos la Navidad, el Año Nuevo y mi cumpleaños. ¿Hay otra celebración que debería conocer?" Hibari sostuvo la mirada de su hijo por un segundo antes de agacharse al nivel de sus ojos.

"Hoy es diferente. Todo el trabajo de los próximas semanas ya está arreglado, así que tendré algunos días libres." Hibari paró y vio con cierta diversión como los ojos de su hijo brillaban ante la palabra "libres". Acariciando el cabello azabache de Kai, continuó.

"Será la perfecta ocasión para ver si has mejorado. Voy a evaluar tu progreso antes de decidir se debería enseñarte algo más avanzado o no."

Su hijo asintió con entusiasmo, la desapasionada expresión de siempre desmoronada ante su padre. Era muy fácil de complacer a su niño. Ahora, él sólo podía preguntarse como esas niñeras incompetentes nunca se llevaron bien con él. _Excepto uno._ Casi sonríe con malicia ante el pensamiento. _Sí, sólo uno._ Definitivamente, esto cambiaría un par de cosas.

"También, nos encontraremos con tu niñero después para discutir sobre sus arreglos de vida." Kai miró a su padre, sus cejas fruncidas con confusión.

"¿Arreglos de vida?" Acariciando suavemente su cabeza, asintió y se irguió en toda su altura.

"Sí, a partir de mañana, tu niñero estará viviendo con nosotros." Hibari se volvió con la intención de recuperar sus tonfas, las cuáles estaban en un banco, cuando un tirón lo detuvo. Observó hacia abajo y encontró a su hijo contemplándole con grandes ojos.

"¿El herbívoro estará viviendo con nosotros?" Su hijo estaba feliz. Hibari podía detectarlo en su voz. No se dejaría engañar por la máscara que su hijo usaba la mayoría del tiempo. Como su padre, notar el menor rasgo de emoción sólo con una pequeña contracción de algún músculo y el cambio en el tono de voz de su hijo eran cosas que eran fácilmente reconocía.

"Sí." Hibari sintió el agarre en sus ropas apretarse solamente con una palabra. Era un poco sorprendente ver a su hijo actuando de esa forma, y por otra persona, también. Esos obvios cambios sólo le daban más razones para encontrar más sobre el canguro de Kai.

"Te cuidará mientras estoy fuera trabajando." Kai asintió y soltó su agarre de las ropas de su padre. Observó silenciosamente como su padre recogía sus tonfas de un banco de madera y se volvió para encararlo.

"Ahora, ¿deberíamos empezar?" Y entonces, ellos estaban en su propio mundo. Era raro ver a padre e hijo entrenar, y para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna molestia, Nakamura ordenó a los guardaespaldas que nadie se acercara al campo de entrenamiento. A parte, quien se entrometiera en este raro momento familiar sería algún suicida u olvidadizo en la casa Hibari.

...

Tsuna podía sentir todo su mundo dar vueltas. Se sentía como una mierda, se veía como una y no estaría sorprendido que lo confundieran con una. La discusión con Reborn la pasada noche duró al final seis horas concluyendo con floreros rotos, muebles volcados, dos disparos en su casa (los cuáles fueron alegremente ignorados por los vecinos) y terminar con sus cuerdas vocales. Bueno, cosas más terroríficas ocurrieron, pero el moreno optó por dejárselas a su traumatizada mente. Había sido una larga y dura noche, apenas había podido pegar ojo aunque hubiera estado exhausto de las actividades del día anterior.

Sobraba decir que Tsuna no había comenzado el día con buen humor y sabía que iba a terminar peor. Tsuna gimió para sus adentros. Si sólo ese estúpido, orgulloso y terrorífico hombre no fuera tan sobre-protector, por no mencionar _posesivo_, entonces, el no se sentiría como un muerto viviente hoy. Sólo empezó con una simple oración.

"_Hibari quiere que viva con ellos._"_ Tsuna dijo casualmente durante la cena. El tenedor de Reborn sobre la cocinada carne calló sobre el plato y el moreno sintió como la temperatura de la habitación caía._

"_¿Te importaría repetírmelo, dame-Tsuna?_"_ La voz de Reborn era totalmente calmada y el moreno trató d no temblar de miedo. ¿Por qué no se sentía bien tan de repente?_

"_He dicho que Hibari quiere que vi—_"

"_¡HIEEEEEE!_"_ Tsuna retrocedió tambaleándose mientras veía el agujero en su silla. Miró con creciente horror como Reborn se levantaba de su asiento, su confiada pistola (la cuál cariñosamente había nombrado "León") apuntaba hacia él. Levantó la vista y encontró a su ex-tutor fulminándolo, sus ojos ardían en ira._

"_Sé lo que he oído, dame-Tsuna._"_ Reborn empezó, su tono oscuro y bajo. Tsuna se estremeció y resistió la tentación de esconderse debajo de la mesa. La última vez que había escuchado ese tipo de voz amenazadora de su antes-tutor fue hace años, y no terminó bien. Tuvo pesadillas por semanas._

"_Lo que quiero saber es porqué estas considerando algo tan estúpido._"_ Bueno, el debería por el hecho de que alguien como Hibari no tomará un no como respuesta. Tsuna gimió mentalmente pero sus ojos nunca se despegaron de la mirada de Reborn. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos realmente rápido._

"_¡Esta es mi oportunidad de tener un trabajo de larga duración, Reborn! A parte, Kai-kun es—_"_ Tsuna se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo sus sentidos irse fuera de control. Sus hombros se tensaron en sorpresa mientras Reborn caminaba hacia él._

"_¿Kai-kun?_"_ Reborn imitó su tono de voz, claramente burlándose de él, pero el moreno no tenía el corazón para ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener su triste culo vivo. Agarró el jarrón que tomó de su costado izquierdo hacia su pecho._

"_Kai-kun es el hijo de Hibari-san y, al parecer, soy el único al que puede tolerar como niñero. ¡Así que estará bien, Reborn! No será—_"

"_¡HIEEEEEE!_"_ Otro disparo que fue a la cabeza y él apenas y se las había arreglado para agacharse de la bala. Como represalia, tiró el florero a la encarnación del demonio quien (para su frustración) evitó perfectamente el proyectil. La cara de Reborn ni siquiera se movió un sólo centímetro. Tsuna apretó sus puños y miró con firmeza al hombre portador de la fedora que avanzaba hacia él._

"_No estoy de buen humor, dame-Tsuna, y sabiendo que tú con tu imbécil y cabezota naturaleza, ni siquiera la muerte puede cambiar lo que hayas decidido._"_ El moreno estaba desgarrado. No sabía si simplemente lo estaba insultando o halagando._

"_Es por eso_."_ Tsuna se estremeció, retrocediendo otro paso sólo para darse cuenta de que su espalda estaba presionada contra la fría pared. Casi teniendo un ataque de pánico, sus ojos vagaron salvajemente alrededor de su apartamento, buscando desesperadamente por una ruta de escape. No fue hasta que dos manos se plantaron a cada lado de la cara para entender que escapar era inútil. Levanto la mirada, sus ojos llorosos ante la vista de la sexy (él no acaba de pensar eso) y terrorífica sonrisa de Reborn._

"_Tendrás que entretenerme, y asegúrate de que sobrevivas mientras lo haces._"_ Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas a la vez que Reborn se inclinó, su mirada ardía y le tomó toda su voluntad a Tsuna no desmayarse._

"_Además..._"_ Los labios de Reborn se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa. Tsuna sintió que una pequeña parte de su alma salía de su cuerpo._

"_Tenemos toda la noche, adorablemente estúpido estudiante mío_."_ El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que, tal vez, vivir con Hibari no sería tan malo si podía estar alejado de éste sujeto. Tsuna sentía el frío cañón de la pistola en su cuello._

"_¿Empezamos?_"_ Tsuna se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Iba a ser una larga larga noche._

Tsuna hizo una mueca para sus adentros, sintiendo los moratones y los incontables cortes y rasguños que obtuvo durante la noche. Fue el _infierno_, y cuando Reborn estaba enfadado añadido a su naturaleza posesiva-dominante podía vivir el infierno en la Tierra. Suspiró mientras trotaba por las familiares calles hacia la mansión Hibari. Se notaba la cojera en sus pasos mientras caminaba y estaba más que seguro de que la herida en su espalda causada por Reborn la pasada noche empeorará a un feo púrpura.

Los hombros de Tsuna se hundieron ante la vista de la mansión. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba tenía todavía que disminuir pero estaba seguro de que no desaparecería por el resto del día. Se sentía un poco culpable de que Kai lo viera en ese estado, pero estaba exhausta mente y cuerpo no estaban cooperando el día de hoy. _Estúpido Reborn y su estúpido sadismo y su estúpida naturaleza psicótica diabólica. Maldición, realmente te odio ahora mismo._ Frunció el ceño ante las intimidantes puertas de la mansión Hibari antes de tocar el timbre.

"Que tenga una agradable mañana, Sawada-sama." El jefe de mayordomos de la mansión de Hibari había abierto las puertas y estaba esperando pacientemente por él en puerta principal. Una brillante sonrisa apareció repentinamente en su cara, borrando todo rastro de su antes espantoso humor.

"¡Buenos días, Nakamura-san!"

Tsuna saludó de nuevo con entusiasmo a la vez que todo su cuerpo derrochaba felicidad. El anciano sirviente le sonrió débilmente antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera. Una vez que el mayor se dio la vuelta, el solemne humor del moreno volvió con toda su fuerza y su sonrisa se mutó en un ceño a velocidad récord. Oh, ¿qué tan buen actor era incluso para engañar a los mayores? Dioses, se estaba volviendo bipolar. Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Necesitaba una aspirina y, tal vez, algunos analgésicos, también. El moreno sólo esperaba que su día no se volviera peor de lo que ya era.

"Los jóvenes amos han estado esperando su llegada. Les gustaría que te les unieras para el desayuno." Tsuna asintió distraídamente. Su cabeza estaba demasiado perdida en un pensamientos depresivos para notar el plural de lo dicho por el mayordomo.

"Espero que disfrute su estancia aquí, Sawada-sama. Si necesita algo, no dude en usar la campana de su habitación o la habitación del joven amo Kai, por favor."

Tsuna zumbó en voz alta como aprobación, claramente sin escuchar. Nakamura sonrió. Esperaba muchas cosas de este joven hombre, y ninguna palabra puede expresar lo mucho que su presencia lo confortaba. Sabía que éste joven lo haría bien. Simplemente podía sentirlo en sus viejos y antiguos huesos. Sawada Tsunayoshi era la llave para devolver la calidez a la mansión Hibari que le faltaba desde que la anterior señora de la casa lo arruinara. _Que Dios te bendiga, hijo mío._ Con una sonrisa afable abrió la puerta del comedor.

"Sawada-sama, por favor." Tsuna salió de sus cavilaciones y vio al jefe de los mayordomos haciéndole un gesto para entrar. Sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad.

"Gracias, Nakamura-san." El mayor negó con la cabeza.

"Es siempre un placer servirle, Sawada-sama." Miró como el moreno lo saludaba con la mano antes de entrar al cenador. Nakamura tranquilamente cerró la puerta tras él. Ahora, él estaba completamente seguro de que este Sawada Tsunayoshi era la persona que necesitaba esta casa. Sus grises ojos brillaron con sabiduría y compasión. Había estado sirviendo a los Hibari por casi treinta y seis años, y sería castigado si no hacía que la vida de sus jóvenes maestros felices. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la familia a la que había estado sirviendo su vida entera.

...

"Por favor, _por favor_, dime que me estoy imaginando cosas." Tsuna susurró en voz baja, sus ojos tomando la increíble vista ante él. Él no esperaba mucho en la vida, pero él no esperaba _esto_ de todas las cosas que podían haber sido lo primero que viera esa mañana.

"Herbívoro... cierra la boca y toma asiento. No voy a contratar un mal ejemplo para mi hijo."

Ambos, padre e hijo, estaban observándolo en ese mismo instante, esperando silenciosos que hiciera lo que se le había dicho. Y Tsuna sólo quería huir de esos penetrantes ojos. Si pensaba que Kai era parecido a su padre, bueno, pensó mal. Ellos parecían hermanos, bueno, gemelos, en realidad. Kai era como calcomanía a su padre. Tsuna se sintió débil de repente.

"Siéntate, herbívoro."

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Era esa cosa "herbívora" de nuevo. Por lo menos, eso lo sacó de su estupor. Tsuna tomó una profunda respiración y su rostro se convirtió en uno indiferente para salvar su imagen. Aunque no importaba ya que ya había parecido un estúpido más veces que podía contar con Kai y la pasada noche con Hibari. _Oh, la alegría de la ironía. Mierda. Pensó amargamente._

Tsuna se sentó en silencio al lado de Kai, ofreciéndole un genuina pequeña sonrisa que hicieron a las mejillas del niño rosadas. El chico resopló y le huyó la mirada. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír. Por lo menos, Kai no tomó la personalidad en lo que se refiere a su padre. Su cargo era adorable, mientras que Hibari era simplemente Satanás. Unos sombreados ojos le vinieron a lamente. Bueno, tal vez, no tanto como Satanás. Ese era el título de Reborn.

"Ahora, herbívoro." El moreno se estremeció y el de cabello azabache pretendió no haberlo visto. El hijo del de pelo oscuro observó su interacción en silencio. "Como el contrato dicta, serás el niñero de Kai por un año, y entonces, se renovará tu contrato si es necesario." Hibari le dirigió una mirada y Tsuna se tensó en su asiento. Ese bastardo lo estaba insultando y lo sabía. Le devolvió la vista pero el bastardo sonrió con suficiencia como si se burlara de él. Kai había parado ya de comer ya y toda su atención estaba sobre su padre y su cuidador.

"Durante la duración de un año, estarás viviendo en esta mansión comenzando mañana. Tu habitación estará situada en frente del cuarto de mi hijo." Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaron. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

"¿Tan pronto? P-pero y-yo—" El moreno fue cortado abruptamente.

"_Una vez_ que el colegio de Kai termine el día, el chófer lo conducirá a _Le Rochelle_." Hibari estaba seriamente tratando de hacer su vida más complicada. Tsuna palideció internamente. ¿Iba a tener una comida con la familia Hibari? Que alguien lo mate en este momento, por favor

"Irás al centro comercial y elegirás tu propio teléfono. El que hayas sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin uno es bastante admirable, herbívoro." Hibari se estaba burlando de él abiertamente ahora, y Tsuna se tuvo que controlar para no patearle la cara. Escuchó un gruñido a su derecha y una vena en su frente palpitó. Discretamente observó al niño y le sonrió levemente. Kai se puso rígido antes de meter una cuchara de sopa en su boca. Tsuna asintió con satisfacción. _Bueno chico._

"Kai." El niño levantó la vista rápidamente.

"¿Sí, padre?"

Tsuna se removió en su asiento. Era extraño la manera tan formal en la que se relacionaban, pero podía ver claramente la afección que padre e hijo tienen entre ellos. Eso lo tranquilizó y agradó un poco, aunque no lo mostraba en su cara. Ahora, si sólo el padre de su adorable cargo no fuera tan malo como el diablo, habría gritado por la vista.

"Asegúrate de que el herbívoro compre todo lo que necesite: aseo, aparatos y ropa. Y por lo tanto, también formal."

"Tengo mi propia ropa, Hibari-san." Tsuna interrumpió pero Hibari sólo lo ignoró.

"Voy a dejar que uses la tarjeta que te di en tu cumpleaños. No necesitas preocuparte sobre el coste de la cuenta, yo lo pagaré." El moreno observó a ambos de cabello azabache con incredulidad. En serio, ¿que tan _rico_ era Hibari? Estaba consternado por el hecho de que el ex-prefecto no estuviera ni ligeramente preocupado por cualquiera de los gastos.

"¡Pero, Hibari-san! ¡No hay necesidad de—" La mirada de Hibari se posó en él parándolo rápidamente de seguir protestando.

"No necesito tu propuesta, herbívoro. Estas sirviendo bajo la familia Hibari y estaría bien que entendieras la posición en la que estás. Soy lo suficientemente piadoso de ignorar tu _imprudencia_ de anoche."

La mente de Tsuna se agitó ante las palabras que habían sido lanzadas con tanta dureza. Apretó sus puños ante la ligera ira que crecía en su pecho. Unos pequeños dedos de repente rodearon su puño y su ira desapareció tan pronto como vino. La atención de Kai estaba en su comida pero Tsuna aún así le sonrió agradecido, su mano sostenía los regordetes dedos del niños. Hibari parecía de no haberse dado cuenta del pequeño intercambio.

"Kai es un miembro ejecutivo de Cloud S.A., por lo tanto significa que mi hijo participará en eventos formales y reuniones sociales que son requeridos. Estarás acompañando a mi hijo en esos eventos, y hacer tu deber cuidándolo. No dejaré que avergüences el nombre Hibari por no vestir adecuadamente."

Hubo ligero golpe de la cuchara en la mesa y Tsuna observó con disfrazado desprecio como Hibari cuidadosamente limpiaba su boca con una servilleta. ¿Cómo alguien tan carente de emociones y malvado ser tan asombroso y elegante al mismo tiempo? El odio ante el hombre crecía por segundos.

"Creo que la escuela de Kai comienza a las siete. Discutiremos esto más tarde al mediodía. Como he dicho antes, Kai duerme a las nueve. Ambos debéis estar en casa a las diete, ¿entendido?"

Kai contempló preocupado a su niñero, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Su pecho se sentía pesado cuando vio al herbívoro apretando su mandíbula y puños con tanta fuerza. El niño sabía que el herbívoro se haría daño si seguía haciendo eso, y no le gustaba el pensamiento de su niñero lastimado. Sólo podía preguntarse porqué su padre estaba siendo tan duro con él. El herbívoro no se lo merecía, y por segunda vez en su vida, estaba molesto con su padre.

"Entiendo perfectamente, Hibari-san, y perdóneme, _su Alteza." Los ojos de _Kai se ampliaron al ver como su cuidador fulminaba a su padre. Sus pequeños hombros se tensaron y su boca ligeramente abierta ante las ondas y ondas de intención asesina que destilaba el herbívoro. Su respeto por el hombre de pelo moreno acaba de subir en su escala.

"El contrato establece que soy libre de hacer cualquier cosa que significa necesariamente de asegurarme que mi estancia aquí sea aceptable. Lo que significa que tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que _quiera_ sin arrastrarme bajo sus pies, su _Gracia_. Ya he firmado el contrato, y ahora estamos unidos ante la ley. Si desea lastimarme por ser _insolente_, entonces es bienvenido, pero sé que no dudaré en tomar represalias, mi _señor._"

Tsuna escupió cada palabra. Sus ojos brillantes como si desafiara a Hibari de que siguiera. Eso fue el colmo. El bastardo sabría mejor que no debía subestimarlo. Puede que hubiera sido dame-Tsuna, pero eso fue hace diez años. Diez años llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y Reborn. No sería tomado como una presa fácil. Él no había sufrido un infierno sólo para ser atropellado por este _hombre._

Hibari silenciosamente observó como el herbívoro echaba humos. Había estado en lo cierto. Realmente había un cambio definitivo en este hombre, y lo supo en el mismo instante que lo vio caminar bajando las escaleras la pasada noche. Una sonrisa agració en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, su barbilla apoyada en su dedos cruzados. Sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría cuando vio esos iris con tinte naranja afilarse hacia él..

"Eres interesante, herbívoro." Tsuna se estremeció pero sus ojos sostenían la mirada de Hibari. Su mirada no vaciló cuando Hibari se echó hacia atrás y lo observó fríamente, aún así la intensidad en esos ojos plateados oscuros no se perdió. En todo caso, los ojos del de pelo azabache eran más oscuros y le dio al moreno un presentimiento. Tsuna sólo esperaba que su desafío no le mordiera el culo algún día.

"El contrato también estima que por ninguna circunstancia no se te permite salir hasta que el año termine. Por lo tanto, no importa cuán duro o _brutal_ pueda ser, no podrás irte o serás demandado por la violación de los términos y el acuerdo. Vamos a ver cuanto duras, herbívoro." Hibari rió oscuramente a la vez que se levantaba. Su vista agujereando al macho más pequeño.

"Si eso es todo, herbívoro, te aconsejo que salgas en este instante. No voy a tolerar que mi hijo llegue tarde al colegio." Hibari se volvió y procedió hacia la puerta. Tsuna sintió que sus latidos se convirtieron en irregulares cuando de repente paró y lo miró por encima del hombro. El antiguo prefecto lo contemplaba con frialdad.

"Será un gran placer tenerte aquí, herbívoro. Bienvenido a la mansión Hibari." _Es como si estuviera siendo bienvenido al infierno, en su lugar._

La puerta se cerró sonoramente y Tsuna se sintió muy débil de repente. Agarrándose al borde de la mesa con su mano derecha, aspiró y espiró con una rápida sucesión. Su izquierda empuñaba la pechera de su camisa, justo sobre su pecho. Podía sentir toda su sangre subiendo hacia su cabeza. Esa fría mirada lo había aterrorizado por un momento. Hubo demasiado despecho en esos ojos que lo dejaron sin aliento. Cálidas y suaves manos sostuvieron la tela de la ropa y observó abajo sólo para ver a Kai contemplándole con ansiedad.

"¿Kai-kun?" El niño lo miró antes de soltar su mano del agarre de la mesa como salvavidas. La mano de Kai se apretó alrededor de la suya mientras fue empujado fuera del asiento y dirigido hacia el salón.

"Tsunayoshi-san, vamos a llegar tarde." Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos ante el título. Tirando del niño para que se detuviera, gentilmente lo puso ante él.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" El niño le frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado.

"Tu nombre es Tsunayoshi, ¿correcto? ¿O lo has olvidado, herbívoro?" Tsuna se crispó ante la palabra herbívoro. Por alguna razón realmente odiaba escucharla en ese momento.

Kai observó a su cuidador curioso a la vez que el hombre suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza. El herbívoro se arrodilló ante él y situó una mano en su pálida cara. Kai puso su propia mano sobre la que estaba cubriendo su mejilla izquierda. Realmente le gustaba la calidez que su niñero le daba.

"Ese es mi nombre, Kai-kun, pero Tsuna-nii estaría bien, sabes." Kai lo contempló a los ojos y no encontró otra cosa menos sinceridad en esos ojos acaramelados. Lentamente, asintió.

"Entonces, llamarme Kai estaría bien, también. ¿Entiendes, Tsuna-nii?" Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaron antes de que una brillante sonrisa estallara en su cara. Riendo suavemente, cogió al niño en su brazos.

"Lo entiendo... Lo entiendo perfectamente, Kai." Quería rodar los ojos ante la familiaridad del afecto gesto. El herbívoro realmente adoraba abrazar, y no se estaba quejando. Derrotado, suspiró en el abrazo y envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna-nii

"¿Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna zumbó como respuesta.

"Si padre te hace daño, te protegeré." Los brazos de Tsuna alrededor del niño perdieron su fuerza durante un segundo antes de apretar su agarra en el niño de nuevo. Acarició su rostro en el suave y esponjoso cabello y sonrió.

"Entonces estaré contando en ti." Su dulce momento fue cortado cuando el moreno abruptamente se alejó del abrazo, sus ojos muy abiertos presa del pánico.

"¡Llegarás tarde si no salimos pronto! ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!" Tsuna alzó el niño en sus brazos antes de correr hacia la puerta. Kai suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Tsuna-nii, eres estúpido." El moreno hizo un puchero.

"Oye, eso no me ha gustado." La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Hibari salió observando a su hijo y el herbívoro luchando por entrar al coche. Era molesto ver que tan fácil Tsunayoshi Sawada había domado a su hijo. Sus ojos se afilaron en el punto en el que los había visto por última vez. De verdad, no podía esperar a ver que mentiras hay tras esa máscara de valentía. Realmente iba a ser un placer tenerlo aquí en mas de una forma. El bronco había hecho algo bueno por una vez. _Acepto tu desafío, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_** El día pasa de mal a peor cuando conoce a la gente con la que trabaja Hibari. Tsuna no está impresionado. La reunión de comida termina en desastre cuando Kai fue herido sin querer.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!Por favor lean y dejen review! ****_Ciao!_**

* * *

**_N / T:_**** ¡Bue— Waaah! ¡Losientolosientolosiento, pero no me matéis! ¡Tengo muy buenas razones y excusas para esta injusticia! Primero fueron los exámenes, después ensayar para un festival y cuando creía que podía comenzar a disfrutar de mis vacaciones me dieron la sorpresa de que iría a la casa de mi tita durante cinco semanas. La cosa es que ella vive en otro país y un pequeño pueblo que tenía internet lento y también limitado. Es decir, he estado cinco semanas en un lugar donde no había ni yaoi, ni chocolate (¡Aah! ¡El infierno para cualquier fujoshi y algún fundashi!). Entonces cuando llegué también estaban unos familiares míos a los que no veo mucho y todo el día con ellos. La verdad han sido las vacaciones más agitadas e increíbles que he tenido a pesar de todo así que lo siento pero me arrepiento y a la vez no por la falta. No todas las vacaciones vas a un lugar lejano de tu casa y aprendes nuevas costumbres, comidas y lenguas a pesar del internet.**

**Sobre el capi… no dejo de pensar de que el Flashback de la pelea entre Reborn y Tsuna terminó en cosas pervertidas... ¡Gaaahg! ¡Se malinte****rpreta demasiado! *Se tira de los pelos* Y,****_Oh-meine-Gott_****, ¡¿por qué narices Kai es tan malditamente lindo?! ¡Ame-san lo hace a posta! ¡Lo hace lindo para que todos y todas (incluso ella) nos quedemos con las ganas de tener un Kai! ¡Maldita hija de playa (?)! *Enfurruñada en una esquina*****De todas maneras, intentaré tener el capítulo lo antes posible porque dentro de poco empiezo el curso y no tendré mucho tiempo. Pero aviso que los reviews ayudan mucho. Sobre todo los que opinan abiertamente y empiezan conversaciones, ¡hay que relacionarse un poco! …**

**…Vale, eso ha sonado un poco raro...**

**_Tschüssy!_**

**Posta.: En mi perfil se encuentra el link de _Babysitting Days _(****Días de Niñera)**


	8. Chapter 8

******_Nota de Autora:_ _¡TAILANDIA! ¡IMPORTANTE! _********¡Hola a todos! De nuevo quiero disculparme por haber sobrepasado mi tiempo muerto; ¡ja, ja! Como recompensa por la larga espera, ¡he doblado el tamaño del capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste! También, en estos momentos me encuentro en Tailandia. Bueno, iré a casa en unas pocas horas, ¿y qué puedo decir? ¡Este lugar es súper increíble! ¡Mi familia y yo hemos venido en el momento perfecto! Ahora mismo hay una especie de festival y un número de tenderetes están alineados en las calles, ¡es genial!**

******De todos modos, ¿os he dicho lo bonitos que sois? Yo sólo había pedido reviews y ¡muchos cumplisteis! Gah, ¡demasiado adorables! A parte, les doy un gran agradecimiento a todos los que habéis dejado review, van a dejar review y seguirán dejando a mi historia hasta el último capítulo. Realmente quiero terminarlo tan pronto como sea posible porque mis exámenes van a empezar el semestre que viene, no habrá capítulos hasta ****__****seis meses después********. Así que aseguraos de estar atentos a esta historia y decidme qué es lo que pensáis.**

******Algunas personas han estado preguntando un par de cosas y estoy sorprendida de que algunos estén sacando lo que va a pasar. Ja, ja, ¡mirad bien y profundamente, gente! ¡Lo vais a saber pronto! ¡Seguid adivinando! **

_**Desafío:**_

**¿Quién es Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¿Quién es él realmente?**

**¿Qué pasa con la madre de Kai? ¿Cuál es su historia?**

**¿Por qué el tiempo de Tsuna es limitado?**

**¿Cuáles son los planes de Dino?**

**¿Qué tiene planeado Hibari?**

**¿Dónde entra Reborn en todo esto?**

**__****Posta.:******** Una buena suposición de un reviewer tiene el derecho de tener un avance del siguiente capítulo y también lo tenéis aquellos que quieran preguntar alguna cosa. Ja, ja, así que; preparados, listos, ¡ya! ¡No dejéis de intentar adivinarlo! Enviaré PM a aquellas personas que hayan dado en el clavo. Hay otro pequeño Preview al final del capítulo, miradlo, por favor.**

**_Disclaimer:_ En serio, la gente no debería molestarse mucho en esto pero temo decir que KHR no me pertenece, ¡Peero! Hibari Kai me pertenece, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Él es mi adorable, tierno e inocente Kai-chan! ¡Mío!**

* * *

**__****Nota de Taductora:******** *jadeos* E-estoy ...muerta ...t-t-trece páginas, n-nueve mil ochocientas treinta palabras sin contar las notas de autora y mías de traductora (y el siguiente es más largo de casi 12K. Ugh). Perdonen, pero estoy mala ahora mismo, tengo sueño ¡y no estoy bien! *Jadeos* Lo siento pero estoy un poco mal, la fecha del siguiente capítulo será antes del quince, ¿qué día? Ni yo lo sé, pero seguro que antes de ese día es al 85% de probabilidades y ya hemos pillados a la historia original. Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? A-ah,yo también puedo haceros pequeños adelantamientos sobre lo que va a ocurrir en el próximo chapty. Y, os lo aseguro, más de una o incluso uno vais a chillar. Porque en el próximo...**

******...Ya veréis. *********sonrisa cómplice********* Dejad review con preguntas o suposiciones y tendréis un regalito asegurado. Je, je, je. Cough-cough. Guhg.**

**Advertencia: Hay palabrotas, muchas palabras feas, demasiadas. Pero, gente, es T, para mayores de trece y no creo que ninguno no haya escuchado a la que trabaja en el oficio más antiguo del mundo y más. ¡Vamos, he visto varias películas de American Pie y sólo para mayores de doce! Sólo aviso porque unas palabras van a estar cortadas y otras completas además de un poco de violencia y gore.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** … *****sniff***** Ya lo habéis visto *sniff* Kai le pertenece *sniff* Que pena más grande y ahora encima lo restriega. TT^TT Pues eso, ni KHR, ni DdN, ni el Cover, ni Kai son míos. Y ya sabéis a qué pertenece cada cosa, ¿no? Pues yasta.**

* * *

Era el recreo y Tsuna se encontró comiendo con ganas la comida preparada y empacada por el jefe de cocineros de la familia Hibari felizmente, inconsciente de que estaba siendo observado. Kai miraba a su cuidador con algo parecido a fascinación. Era muy extraño. Solamente unas horas antes había visto al herbívoro enfadado con su padre, entonces se puso feliz y molesto al mismo tiempo. Ahora... ¿su niñero estaba radiante?

Era un misterio para él como hombre y un adulto podía sufrir tantos cambios de humor a la vez. La únicas personas que había visto pasar por tantos cambios de humor fueron las mujeres y las brujas que lo cuidaban antes. La mayoría de las chicas en su clase eran así también. Su curiosidad le hizo molestarse.

Finalmente, le preguntó a su Tío Dino una vez pero sólo obtuvo algo demasiado vago y no se atrevió a dar más detalles. Preguntar a su padre tampoco era una buena idea desde que le dijo que el asunto en cuestión era una tontería. Kai no preguntó a su familia de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado curioso y, con eso en mente, le preguntó a su Tsuna-nii:

"¿Tsuna-nii?"

"¿Urhn?" Tsuna se volvió hacia él, su boca llena con el sándwich que se estaban tomando. Kai aguantó las ganas de suspirar. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera hablando con alguien menor a él? Y él tenía _seis_; ¿no hacía la situación más peculiar?

"¿Qué es la regla?" La ceja de Tsuna se levantó en cuestión. _¿Regla?_

"Un objeto que se usa para medir, Kai."

El niño miró a su niñero inexpresivo. El repentino impulso de poner los ojos en blanco era incontrolable. De verdad, ¿quién no sabe lo que era una regla?

"Sé lo que es, Tsuna-nii. Lo que estoy preguntando es la regla de las mujeres, no la regla como objeto de medida." _Oh._

Le tomó un par de segundos al moreno para procesar lo que su responsabilidad le había dicho. Kai lo estaba contemplando expectante cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entenderlo. _¡__Oh! Oh..._

"¡¿EEEEEEH?!"

El pequeño de cabello azabache se estremeció y se alejó un poco de su niñero. No estaba esperando ese estallido. ¿Había dicho algo mal? No quería que el herbívoro se enfadara. Sentía su pecho pesado ante el pensamiento del herbívoro enfadado con él. Solamente no le gustaba.

"Kai." El niño levantó la mirada pero aún se sentía un poco desanimado. ¿Qué si empezaba a disgustarle a su niñero? _Igual que esas brujas... Igual que ella..._

"¿Sí, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna de repente sabía que había algo mal. No necesitaba su tan-aclamada "Híper-Intuición" para saber que el niño estaba incómodo. Podía escucharlo claramente en la voz de Kai. Su voz sonaba más suave y tímida. Sonaba como si el niño había sido sorprendido in fraganti.

El moreno lo reconoció de inmediato. No importaba lo mucho que Kai se hiciera el fuerte, todavía era solamente un niño. Por lo tanto, no era una excepción. Con una gentil sonrisa, acarició la mata de pelo azabache con afecto.

"No estoy enfadado, Kai." Tsuna vio como el niño lo ponía bajo su escrutinio para encontrar alguna mentira y esto hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara. "Pero." El niño se tensó como si estuviera listo para ser golpeado. Sus ojos se afilaron ante esto, pero colocó esta observación en la parte posterior de su mente. Ya reflexionaría sobre ello después.

"Me gustaría saber de dónde has escuchado eso." _¿Ya estaban enseñado educación sexual a los niños?_

Ese fue un pensamiento escalofriante y Tsuna no sabía que hacer con ello. ¡Por el amor de Dios, él sólo había aprendido que era la "regla de las mujeres" cuando tenía catorce años!

"Tío Dino me lo dijo." Una vena apareció en su frente y Tsuna trató de no mostrar su irritación en su cara. _Típico._

"¿Oh?"

Kai asintió inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del mal humor de su niñero y al moreno le gustaría que siguiera de esa forma. Aparte, nunca podría enfadarse con su adorable cargo. Sería igual que un Reborn deseando la paz mundial, lo cuál _nunca_ pasará.

"Sí, se lo pregunté una vez, pero nunca me dijo lo que era. Así que, ¿qué es?" Grandes y curiosos ojos lo observaron y Tsuna trató de no imaginar la mejor manera de asar a su molesto y auto-proclamado hermano. _Sólo espera, idiota insensible._

"Antes de responder eso, Kai, quiero saber porqué lo preguntas en primer lugar."

Kai frunció el ceño y le huyó la mirada. Tsuna sabía que el niño se estaba poniendo impaciente, pero también sabía que su cargo eventualmente le respondería. Fue una de sus adorables peculiaridades. El hijo de Hibari era rápido de enfadar, pero también rápido de complacer. Sin embargo, el niño estaba mejorando en el manejo de sus emociones y parecía que lo escuchaba.

Era una buena indicación de que el niño se estaba encariñando de él, y eso le hacía sentir mareado. Sólo tenía que aguantar al padre de Kai, y no tenía ganas de ello en absoluto. _Ugh. Realmente odio a ese bastardo._ Por lo menos, ahora la aversión de Tsuna por el hombre podía ser válido ya que Hibari era bloque de hiel total por no mencionar su narcisismo y su maldad.

"A veces, las niñas son extrañas. Cambian de humor muy rápido. Un momento están felices y al siguiente están llorando."

Divertido, los labios de Tsuna se curvaron hacia arriba. Sabía que Kai era más perceptivo que la mayoría, pero para él era sólo un curioso pequeño de pelo azabache... bueno, su joven cargo podía ser un bichucho*. Pero eso sólo lo hacía más entrañable a sus ojos.

"Le pregunté al Tío Dino una vez y me dijo que era llamado cambios de humor y que las mujeres lo tienen por la regla."

Los ojos de Tsuna se entrecerraron y sintió como con ganas de pegar a alguien en la cabeza; llamado: "El idiota que puso una idea ridícula en la cabeza de Kai." ¿Dino ni siquiera consideró que Kai se refería a las niñas de su clase, que debería añadir, no han desarrollado todavía su periodo? Oh, iba a tener unas _palabras_ con su auto-proclamado hermano después.

"No me dijo que era, así que le pregunté a padre—"

Kai se detuvo cuando vio que de repente su niñero estallaba en carcajadas. Miró al herbívoro agarrarse del estómago y doblarse de la risa. La vista debería haberlo molestado desde que su Tsuna-nii estaba siendo grosero, pero se sentía emocionado por alguna razón. Era realmente un extraño sentimiento si el niño tuviera que admitirlo.

Era la primera vez que su niñero estaba feliz, pero él no podía decir que no le disgustaba. Sus ojos se estrecharon, confuso, mientras estaba esperando sentado a que su Tsuna-nii parara de reír. Era mejor verlo así que cuando estaba en el comedor con su padre. Su expresión se convirtió en una mueca ante el pensamiento de su niñero herido. Hacía que su pecho doliera y eso era algo que no quería sentir de nuevo.

Ajeno a la agitación interna del niño, Tsuna se quedó sin aliento y trató de mantener su diversión a raya. No podía evitarlo. Sólo con imaginar la expresión del bastardo de hielo cuando su hijo le preguntó por tal cuestión le hizo explotar en risas. Tal vez sería indulgente con Dino. Lo que ese idiota hizo no tenía precio. Tomando una profunda respiración, suspiró y se volvió hacia su cargo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siento eso Kai. Sólo que he recordado algo, así que, ¿qué pasó después?" Kai parpadeó y trató de recordar su conversación previamente cortada. Había estado, de alguna manera, ocupado analizando las acciones del herbívoro que casi lo olvida. _¡Ah! ¡Padre!_

"Le pregunté a padre, pero sólo dijo que era una tontería."

Tsuna resistió las ganas de bufar en voz alta. Tener la confianza de que Hibari estaría tan tenso por tal cosa. Bueno, era Hibari Kyoya para ti. Volvió su atención a Kai que estaba mirándolo con esperanza. De repente sintió que su corazón cayó al estómago. _Es como si fuera a hablar sobre la "charla". Maldito seas, Dino._

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna realmente odiaba estar en una situación como ésta, y él seriamente no quería que Kai supiera sobre estas cosas hasta que fuera mayor. Había varias cosas que lo niños nunca deberían saber hasta que fueran lo suficientemente maduros para manejarlos. Suspirando, acarició suavemente a Kai en la cabeza.

"La regla de una mujer es algo que les pasa a todas las mujeres y que les pasa una vez cada mes o dos meses dependiendo por su nivel de hormonas."

Tsuna estaba intentando simplificar lo más que podía las cosas, y era difícil cuando Kai era demasiado brillante para su edad. Veía como el niño absorbía cada palabra como una esponja, y era evidente su sed de conocimiento que brillaba en sus ojos azules como el hielo.

"Normalmente eso empieza a los diez años, cuando sus cuerpos están lo suficientemente desarrollados y, bueno... cuando las mujeres tienen la regla, a veces eso afecta en su estado de ánimo. Pueden estar enfadadas, deprimidas o contentas fácilmente."

Kai escuchó con atención cada palabra. Ahora tenía una vaga idea sobre los cambios de humor, pero había algo que lo molestaba.

"Tsuna-nii, sigues diciendo "eso". ¿Qué pasa, exactamente, cuando las mujeres tienen la regla?"

Tsuna se estremeció interiormente. Sabía que Kai le preguntaría en algún momento. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño, ya estarían satisfechos, pero este era Kai, un pequeño superdotado; un superdotado curioso. Tsuna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No había mentido al niño y, de todos modos, posiblemente no podía soportar la idea de mentirle.

"Kai, por mucho que quiera contarte, no puedo. Bueno, aún no." Kai frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado, pero Tsuna se mantuvo firme.

"Te contaré cuando seas un poco más mayor, pero ahora no, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que hay cosas que aún no debes saber, ¿de acuerdo?"

Trató de calmar al niño con una sonrisa, pero no estaba funcionando. La cabeza de Kai se volvió al lado contrario de donde estaba Tsuna, los labios aún seguían fruncidos. Tsuna amplió su sonrisa. El niño estaba claramente haciendo pucheros y trató de no chillar y abrazar al niño. ¿Por qué Kai era tan adorable?

"Una pregunta, ¿por qué tenías tantas ganas de saberlo, eh? ¿Me he perdido algo?" Kai no se giró hacia él, pero el gesto se convirtió en una mirada pensativa. Tsuna esperó pacientemente a que su cargo le respondiera.

"Es muy extraño, Tsuna-nii. Si sólo las mujeres tienen "regla", ¿por qué tú también tienes cambios de humor?"

El niño lo estaba mirando profundamente, claramente convencido de su observación. Tsuna quería estrangular a alguien por alguna razón. Definitivamente era culpa del bronco. Cuando lo viera, definitivamente van a tener una seria y larga _charla_.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kai?" Peguntó dulcemente, pero su sonrisa era tensa. Menos mal que Kai no se dio cuenta.

"Estabas feliz, entonces triste y enfadados y feliz de nuevo. ¿Tienes la regla también?"

Kai ladeó su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad. Otra vena en su frente palpitó. Oh, ese bronco estaba muerto, pero _tan_ muerto.

...

Dino sintió su piel de gallina de repente, provocando que parara en mitad de su discurso. Romario contempló a su jefe inquisitivo y él sólo sacudió la cabeza. _Debe ser mi imaginación__._

"Te llamaré una vez que termine aquí, Romario." Su asistente asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de entrar en la limusina y alejarse.

Dino vio como su coche desaparecía en la distancia. Una pequeña sonrisa cuando se volvió a la entrada del restaurante. Kyoya lo ha llamado para una comida reunida repentinamente, y aunque estaba demasiado ocupado, no podía la opción de negarse.

Sabía que el pequeño Kai será invitado, lo que significa que su pequeño hermano también estaría ahí. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad. También sabía que Kyoya nunca le explicó a Tsuna lo que iba a suceder, y ese pensamiento provocó que un escalofrío en su cuerpo. El rubio no podía esperar. Era un improvisada reunión que nunca olvidaría

Dino silbó para sí. Ver las expresiones que no tienen precio después era mucho mejor que el papeleo. Dino asintió para él mientras entraba en la habitación privada y vio a la gente ya sentada. Su sonrisa se amplió. _Sip, es mucho mejor que el papeleo._

...

"¡Esto es jodidamente estúpido! ¡Reunámonos otro día, Hibari!" Gokudera estaba furiosos en su asiento, con ganas de volar por los aires a todos en la vecindad. Si hubiera sido de esa así, el idiota del béisbol sentado delante de él sería su primera víctima.

Yamamoto sólo sonrió encantador, enfureciéndolo más. "Maa, vamos a comer pronto, Gokudera. No tienes que hiper-ventilar de ese modo." Gokudera le gruñó mientras se levantaba de su sitio, sus ojos estaban enviando dagas a esos exasperantes ojos marrones.

"¡¿Quién está hiper-ventilando, idiota del béisbol?! ¡No te estaba hablando!"

"Ha sido un poco inesperado, Kyoya-kun. ¿Hay algo importante que necesitemos discutir?"

Byakuran, como siempre, era el primero en ignorar al tormentoso ejecutivo de la Corporación Vongola. Dino suspiró y negó con a cabeza. ¿No pueden tener otra rutina? Era lo mismo siempre que se reunían. Bueno, hasta hoy, debía cambiar de alguna manera de su ritmo habitual. Su mirada se posó en el reloj sobre la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. _En cualquier momento... vamos... ¡maldito seas, muévete más rápido!_ Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Mukuro echó el peso en sus dedos cruzados mientras miraba como el potro salvaje con atención. Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía. El idiota de Cavallone era tan obvio que se contuvo de tirarle se cuchillo para el pan.

Bueno, Hibari no lo estaba haciendo mejor. Podía ver como las cejas de la alondra temblaban y sus manos estaban a punto de alcanzar las tonfas desplegables que estaban escondidas en algún punto de su traje. El presidente de Intel suspiró dramáticamente para sí. ¿Como no podían darse cuenta los otros imbéciles de algo que resaltaba tanto a la vista.

"Kufufu. Alondra-kun, ¿estamos esperando a alguien?"

Hibari lo miró pero no respondió Esto sólo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara a niveles peligrosos. Para ser honesto, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse un poco aburridas estos días, y la empresa no era algo que le daba el entretenimiento que necesitaba. Tratar de joder la vida de las personas se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica y ver a esos babuinos pelear todos los días era relativamente aburrido.

Por eso, Mukuro completa e inevitablemente aburrido fuera de su mente*. Necesitaba cambios y, al parecer, su alondra favorita lo iba a hacer por él. Sonrió maliciosamente en el guante de su mano, sus ojos heterocromáticos se oscurecieron ante el pensamiento. ¿Que era lo que les tenía reservado?

"¿Hah? ¡No me digas que el mocoso va a venir, bastardo! ¡La última vez que lo hicimos tuvimos que restaurar el lugar! ¡¿Qué demonios le has estado enseñando a ese mocoso del demonio?!" Un proyectil volador le respondió su pregunta, sin pensárselo dos veces, Gokudera se apartó de su trayectoria. Discretamente, miró el cuchillo localizado el lado de su asiento, su rabia apenas podía ser contenida en su pecho.

"¡Qué diablos, bastardo!" Yamamoto rió sin preocupación mientras se levantaba suavemente de su silla y contuvo a Gokudera. No terminaría bien si su compañero volaba por los aires todo el lugar. Ya había bastantes ya en su empresa.

"Bárbaro como siempre, ¿no es así, gato remilgado?" Byakuran se burló mientras sonreía de manera encantadora al agitado y mal hablado italiano. Era demasiado fácil molestar al hombre. Cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en este mundo con esa presión arterial _tan_ alta era un misterio para él, pero sabía que no debía preguntar.

Apoyándose en la espalda de su silla, observó a los otros y estaba ligeramente sorprendido de ver la diferencia en sus expresiones. Sus ojos se curvaron en medias lunas a la vez que observaba a cada uno con la excepción de los idiotas de Vongola que peleaban en un lado.

Hibari estaba irritado, como siempre, pero su humor era ligeramente peor que lo normal. El potro salvaje estaba temblando en su asiento como un niño emocionado. Emocionado de qué exactamente, Byakuran no tenía ni idea. Y Mukuro... Byakuran arqueó una ceja cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Mukuro le estaba sonriendo ampliamente como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo que no pillaba.

"Mukuro-chan, ¿pasa algo?"

La sonrisa del hombre se estaba volviendo más siniestra según pasaban los segundos y eso le hizo estrechar los ojos. Su usual plácida máscara desapareció con intención de analizar el extraño brillo en los ojos de Mukuro. Byakuran le sostuvo la mirada al hombre de ojos heterocromáticos durante un largo rato antes de que, finalmente, se apoyara en el respaldo de su asiento, claramente satisfecho. Una mirada de reojo al bronco confirmó lo que había cogido el interés del directos general de Intel.

"Ciertamente va a ser el punto culminante de mi día."

...

_Le Rochelle _era, como su nombre dice, un restaurante francés el cuál tenía finas comidas de muy altos estándares. El interior era, claramente, de primera categoría y la atmósfera impresionante. El color crema de los manteles y las mesas de color carmesí con guías alineadas de color oro estaban cuidadosamente bordados con encaje.

La cubertería de oro resplandecía bajo brillantes lámparas de araña y el suave toque de fragantes pétalos de flores que estaban esparcidas en sobre las redondas mesas. Unos sofás vintage alineados a las paredes del restaurante y Tsuna sabía que esos muebles costaban una fortuna

El lugar era refinado, con clase, elegante y se sentía realmente como un pez fuera del agua con su ropa holgada y pasada de moda. Mientras los otros invitados y comensales vestían trajes, vestidos y uniformes, él estaba llevado unos pantalones holgados y una camisa infantil con el número **27** estampado en la parte delantera, una chaqueta de algodón y unas zapatillas desgastadas.

No estaba vestido adecuadamente para este lugar y parecía que todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo también. Que mal que no le importaba mucho la cortesía y el decoro. Tsuna ignoró rápidamente las miradas de desdén de los camareros y huéspedes que le estaban enviando. Eran tantos que el moreno quería poner los ojos en blanco. A veces, la gente era demasiado superficiales y críticos que habían olvidado lo más importante.

Posó su mirada en su cargo y se encontró sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Kai se veía digno e indiferente, ignorando completamente las miradas afiladas que les enviaron. Como siempre. Pensó con cariño. Siempre le sorprendía como el niño podía ser tan inexpresivo y expresivo a la vez. La mano de Tsuna se estrechó alrededor de la mano derecha del niña, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz cuando el niño le devolvió el gesto. Le pareció divertido la forma en que las cosas han cambiado tan drásticamente.

De ser "herbívoro", de repente era "Tsuna-nii". Lo que le hizo querer chillar de alegría. Kai no sabía lo mucho que le había alegrado el que le cambiara su forma de llamarlo. El niño ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano y, menos mal, su cargo no tenía ni idea.

Tsuna lo prefería de esa forma. ¿Quién sabe lo que el niño le haría hacer? Las miradas profundas del pequeño de cabello azabache ya eran suficiente, y no necesitaba otro recordatorio de ese bastardo con el que estaría, desafortunadamente, viviendo. ¿Por qué siempre se pegaba a la gente más rara? Reborn era el ejemplo perfecto.

"El resto de su compañía a llegado, Hibari-sama."

Tsuna miró con recelo al camarero que apretaba el timbre de la habitación privada y hablaba por el intercomunicador. De verdad, ni siquiera encontraba extraño que estuvieran en otra planta y la sección más tranquila del fino restaurante. Hibari siempre ha odiado el "hacinamiento".

Era lo mismo que romper una regla del colegio. Pero básicamente, esto realmente irritaba al prefecto. El moreno rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo puede un monstruo antisocial como Hibari decidirse a enlazarse y embarazar a una mujer? La mayor pregunta era Kai. _¿Como narices había hecho un niño tan adorable?_

"Tsuna-nii, tu falta de atención es impropio de alguien de tu edad."

Tsuna rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos y bajó la vista hacia su cargo con algo parecido al asombro y leve indignación. Asombro porque, ¿cómo un niño de _esa_ edad sonaba tan maduro e inteligente? E indignación particularmente porque el hijo de Hibari estaba reprendiendo a alguien que le triplicaba la edad y más. Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado. ¿Qué diría Reborn? Sería algo así como: "Dame-Tsuna, te estás volviendo más y más patético". Tsuna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Contrólate, Tsuna!_

"Perdón por no prestar atención, Kai." El moreno sonrió sinceramente. Kai lo contempló por un segundo antes de volverse mientras el camarero les señalaba la entrada. El herbívoro había estado actuando extraño y estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado murmurar el nombre de su tío Dino varias veces. El niño sólo podía preguntarse el porqué.

Silenciosamente, caminaron dentro pero ningún sonido se escuchaba de la habitación interior de los aposentos privados amueblados podía ser fácilmente escuchado. Tsuna no le prestó atención a ese pensamiento; estaba muy ocupado observando su alrededor. ¿Cómo un restaurante puede tener habitaciones que pueden ser confundidas por una suite?

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza disgustado. No podía entender la manera de pensar de la élite que malgastaba el dinero tan fácilmente. Era un derroche. El moreno miró a sus alrededores ricamente decorados. _Sep, un total derroche de dinero._

Pararon en frente de una puerta de madera y Tsuna de repente se sintió nervioso. Su conversación con Hibari de hace un rato no terminó exactamente bien y sabía que el padre de Kai lo odiaba hasta la médula. Bueno, en realidad, todo el mundo en Namimori lo hacía. ¿Quién no odiaría al lastre, débil y patético dame-Tsuna?

Para la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase era un malgasto de espacio, para otros, era basura. Bueno, también estaban esos pocos selectos en el que estaba mejor muerto. La única que era lo suficientemente amable, incluso lo más mínimo, era Sasagawa Kyoko, lo cuál no era sorprendente porque era una persona afable y gentil de corazón. Puesto simplemente, su vida en el colegio medio no era la mejor historia para contar, en realidad.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó estrépito. Tsuna observó la puerta cerrada con sorpresa. El sonido se volvió más fuerte y se estaba volviendo difícil de ignorar porque: Uno, Hibari aborrece cualquier cosa que pueda perturbar la "paz"; y segundo, odiaba el hacinamiento.

Por lo tanto, Tsuna estaba teniendo un momento difícil por el hecho de que cuando él y Kai entraran en la habitación, habría otros dentro también. Observó a los ocupantes de la habitación con creciente horror. ¡Hibari nunca le mencionó que habría invitados comiendo con ellos esta mañana! Su mirada saltó a través de la habitación. Oh, ¡el rey de hielo iba a caer, maldita sea!

Claro que no estaba esperando compañía, pero de toda la gente, no esperaba a _esa_ gente. Su auto-proclamado hermano y otros dos (los cuáles, por su bien, nunca había esperado volver a ver) que lo estaban contemplando con varias expresiones. Su humor empezó a agriarse y la tensa sonrisa en su cara se volvió poco a poco más fría

Tsuna simplemente sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, y sabía que era el comienzo de un sinfín de torturas y peleas para él. Se aguantó las ganas de fulminar al hombre engreído sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Oh, ese hombre iba a caer, y el moreno se aseguraría de ello, se partiría el culo de esa cara estoica. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba cada persona con indiferencia. _Ya verás, bastardo. Sólo espera y observa._

...

El silencio era incómodo y tenso, incluso un niño como Kai sabía que había algo mal. Diablos, alguien con el cerebro suficiente sabía que no debía hacer algo repentino, pero entonces estaría sobrestimando a su tío. Desafortunadamente, su tío Dino era propenso a la idiotez a veces. El niño suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba al asiento más próximo de su padre. Sólo iba a dejar a su niñero tratar con su ignorante tío. Aparte, eran como hermanos, ¿verdad?

"¡TSUNA~!"

Tsuna soltó un indigno chillido de: "¡Hieeeeeeee!" cuando cayó por el peso del italiano rubio estrangulándolo. No esperaba tal bienvenida y parecía que los ocupantes de la habitación no esperaban ese tipo de comportamiento tampoco. Parecía confusos y levemente interesados mientras la escena se desarrollaba ante ellos.

"¡Hasta que llegas! Me estaba cansando de esperar, ¿sabes? Así que, ¿cómo estás? ¿Es duro tu trabajo? ¿Duermes lo suficiente? Deber—" Su boca fue cubierta por una cálida y gentil mano. Brillantes orbes de color caramelo miraron los suyos ámbar y Dino se calmó inmediatamente.

"Dino-nii, realmente _apreciaría_ se te me quitaras de encima y pararas de avergonzarnos delante de éstas personas." Tsuna susurró a sus oídos, su voz sonaba tan peligrosa y a la vez dulce. Dino tragó nerviosamente y rápidamente se levantó de su incómoda y sugestiva posición. Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, teniendo la decencia de parecer avergonzado

"Ja, ja. Lo siento, Tsuna, ¿creo que estaba emocionado? ¡No te he visto por al menos dos semanas!" Dino gimió infantilmente y Tsuna resistió las ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había respetado y, tal vez, hasta idolatrado años antes? Esto no pasaba cuando sus subordinados estaban a su alrededor. Era triste, de verdad. Dino Cavallone era un hombre inútil cuando su gente no estaba a su alrededor.

"Herbívoros."

Tsuna se estremeció pero no se volvió. ¿Quién sabe que haría cuando viera esa arrogante e inexpresiva cara? Sus dedos temblaron al pensarlo. Definitivamente podía imaginarse golpeando la cara del hombre con poco o ningún remordimiento.

"Si habéis terminado con vuestro teatro, debería avisaros de que toméis asiento y os portéis bien. No os he reunido a todos vosotros aquí para que os hacinéis en mi presencia y hagáis el ridículo." Hibari ni siquiera se volvió a ellos para mirarlos mientras hablaba, aunque a Tsuna no le importaba.

"Maa, ¡eres demasiado rígido, Kyoya! Estar tan tenso puede ser la fuente del estrés, ¿sabes?"

Dino rió un poco, pero Tsuna no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Miró a Dino con exasperación antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. La verdad, no le importaba más. Lo que haya pasado, pasado está. A parte, ya se estaba resignando al hecho de que Hibari Kyoya (no importa lo malvado que sea) se convertirá en su jefe y la persona que le dará sus ingresos por los siguientes meses. Era triste estar en sus zapatos ahora.

Rodando los ojos, se giró y se encontró con la mirada del de cabellos azabaches. Bueno, aunque eso era cierto, no iba a convertirse en el esclavo de ese hombre. Puede que trabaje bajo el diablo, bajo sus propios términos, o moriría intentándolo. El moreno le ofreció una pequeña reverencia a Hibari, su cara cuidadosamente en blanco

"Por supuesto, Hibari-san. Pido disculpas por perder su tiempo."

La voz de su hermano pequeño sonaba monótona y vacía incluso para sus oídos. Dino contempló a Tsuna levemente confundido. ¿Qué pasa? No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar desde que el más joven ya estaba caminando hacia el asiento al lado de Kai, juste enfrente del suyo, pero lejos de los jefes de otras corporaciones.

Tsuna estaba actuando extraño, pero tiene que esperar antes de que pudiera preguntar. Su ex-estudiante ya estaba comenzando a ponerse iracundo, y un Kyoya iracundo significaba que alguien iba a ser herido. Con su hermanito y su lindo sobrino cerca no podía darse el lujo de que eso sucediera. Sonriendo ampliamente, palmeó las manos juntas.

"¿Ordenamos nuestra comida primero?"

Por ahora, Dino actuará como pacificador. A parte, él ya tenía lo que vino a buscar. Todas las expresiones que no tenían precio cuando Tsuna entró y ya era suficiente para él, pero también sabía que no lo era para _ellos_. La gente con la que trabajaba no eran exactamente las personas más sanas*. En todo caso, eran las más peligrosas de todas las que ha conocido. Bueno, él tampoco era exactamente normal. Si había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo con este tipo de personas, ¿iba a ser diferente?

Miró brevemente el menú en sus manos y sonrió mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación. No, era una pregunta retórica. Dino no estaría con esta personas si no fuera por lo menos mínimamente parecido a ellos, porque, como dice el dicho: "Dime con quién andas y te diré quien eres". Esas sabias palabras no podían ser más ciertas ahora, ¿verdad?

Sólo le daba un poco de pena Tsuna el que conociera gente como ellos, Dino incluido. Pero sólo muy poquita pena, porque sabía que Sawada Tsunayoshi no era el débil que todos creían que era. Era más que eso y esta gente lo verá algún día. Su mirada se deslizó a su antiguo pupilo. _Sí, eso te incluye a ti, Kyoya_

...

Superar su reacción inicial fue fácil, pero calmarse y analizar los alrededores era más difícil. Tsuna estaba sentado tieso en su asiento, consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. No estaban ni siquiera intentando disimularlas, y eso le estaba incordiando un poco.

Seriamente, toso lo que quería hacer esa coger toda la cubertería posada frente a él y tirársela a esos ofensivos ojos. ¿Cuando empecé a pensar tan violentamente? El moreno sacudió la cabeza e inspiró y espiró profundamente. Estaba dando un mal ejemplo para Kai si continuaba siendo tan mecha corta como lo estaba.

"¿Tsuna-nii?" Kai lo llamó con incertidumbre, lo que provocó que se volviera a la derecha. Sonrió suavemente y acarició el pelo azabache.

"¿Sí, Kai?" El niño levantó el menú y el moreno sabía exactamente el porqué el niño lo necesitaba

"No puedes leer francés, ¿ne?" Kai asintió, su mirada aún puesta sobre la carta que estaba en sus pequeñas manos. Sus labios se fruncieron, claramente molesto por el hecho de que no podía leer esas palabras extrañas. Era entrañable ver a su cargo intentándolo tanto. Tsuna sonrió indulgente y le acarició la cabeza del niño.

"Esta bien, solo cuéntame lo que quieres comer y me aseguraré de ordenarlo por ti."

Tsuna prometió, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo _de nuevo_. Hibari levantó una ceja confundido, claramente sin esperar que el herbívoro fuera bilingüe Gokudera estaba observando al hombre indignado. ¿Cómo alguien tan estúpido (Sawada apenas conseguía **20** en japonés) saber hablar un idioma tan complicado como era el francés cuando no podía ni aprobar en su propio lengua nativa?

Gokudera bufó y cruzó los brazos. "¡Ja! ¡No mientas, debilucho! ¿Qué co—" Fue repentinamente cortado cuando un tenedor voló pasando su cabeza. Hibari lo estaba mirando, desafiándolo a que fuera mal hablado delante de su hijo. El italiano de cabellos plateados le devolvió la mirada, ni ligeramente intimidado por el rencor que escapaba del ex-prefecto. Volvió la vista y enfocó su atención de nuevo al niñero mentiroso al lado del hijo de Hibari.

"¡Oi, mocoso!" Kai frunció el ceño pero levantó la vista para mirar al herbívoro grosero. No entendía cómo su padre podía aguantar la presencia de este hombre, de verdad. Gokudera Hayato era un ruidoso, maleducado y claramente mal hablado

"No escuches a ese idiota patético. Es _dame-Tsuna_, el francés está fuera de su alcance. Sólo dale tu orden al potro salvaje. Lo mismo va para _ti_." Gokudera se burló de él, pero Tsuna no encontró la necesidad de reaccionar.

Sería una estupidez por su parte picar, pero alguien pensó lo contrario. Podía sentir a su cargo enojándose, pero antes de que el niño pudiera hacer algo, gentilmente puso su mano sobre una de las rechonchas manos y apretó suavemente. Sonrió al niño, sus ojos cálidos y amables.

"Kai, ¿qué te gustaría comer, eh?"

Tsuna preguntó, ignorando descaradamente el insulto y al hombre molesto a la vez. Mukuro sonrió oscuro mientras miraba al gato remilgado echando humo. Bueno, no esperaba este tipo de sorpresa. El Sawada Tsunayoshi que estaba esperando no era esta clase de hombre. Vagamente recordaba a un adolescente indefenso y tembloroso hace unos años.

Lo vio un par de veces cuando trataba de molestar al presidente del Comité Disciplinario. El moreno no era impresionante desde que todo lo que hacía era gritar y correr. Sawada Tsunayoshi era asquerosamente débil y concluyó en ese momento que un bufón chillón no valía la pena que malgastara su tiempo con él. Mirándolo ahora, sin embargo, pensaba de otra forma.

"Quiero algo de pollo, Tsuna-nii." Kai respondió rápidamente, sus ojos escaneando el menú de nuevo.

No podía leerlo, pero algún día será capaz de hacerlo. Su padre quería que aprendiera por lo menos cinco idiomas en un futuro cercano. Era natural que lo hiciera desde que su padre hablaba trece, entre esos estaba el francés, el italiano, el mandarín, el alemán, el inglés y el hangul*.

"¿Qué tal pollo cordon bleu? Es sabroso y sencillo. ¿Qué piensas?" Kai lucía pensativo pero asintió como afirmación poco después. Para ser honesto, no le gustaba mucho la comida francesa. Le gustaba mucho más la cocina japonesa, pero parecía que su Tsuna-nii sabía bastante sobre la comida francesa por eso iba a confiar en su niñero en esta elección.

Tsuna asintió y sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose en los lados. "¿Supongo que te gustaría un sorbete después de la comida?"

Kai murmuró un pequeño: "Sí". Sus mejillas se sentían un poco calientes a la absorbente atención que su niñero le estaba dando. El herbívoro estaba siendo cariñoso con él y el chico sabía que estaba siendo tratado como un niño indefenso a pesar de que fue él quién pidió ayuda primero.

En alguna otra ocasión, cualquiera que lo trate del mismo modo que el herbívoro rápidamente sería puesto en su sitio. ¿Qué hacía a Tsuna-nii tan diferente? Levanto la mirada y encontró a su niñero dándole una sonrisa que le hacía sentir extraño por dentro. _¿Qué es diferente?_

Con ese par absortos entre sí, no se dieron cuenta de que su intercambio estaba siendo monitoreado por los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Mientras todos los demás estaban encajando que el niño demonio se estaba comportando como un ángel, el rubio italiano pensaba diferente.

Dino, siendo la tercera vez que comía aquí, no necesitaba mirar tanto para buscar algo que pedir. En cambio, observaba la interacción de su hermano menor y su sobrino era como la de una familia feliz. No le sorprendía el hecho de que Tsuna haya sido capaz de que el niño se encariñara con él.

Para Tsuna, hacer que un niño lo quiera era tan fácil como respirar, aunque esperaba que le tomara un poco más antes de que Kai hubiera caído en los encanto de Tsuna. Sólo podía pensar en cómo Kyoya piensa sobre este desarrollo. Sus ojos se posaron en el callado hombre a su izquierda y sonrió de manera malvada cuando vio una pequeña casi imperceptible en los labios del de cabello azabache. Creer que Kyoya era un hueso duro de roer y que sea tan estirado sobre ello. _Bueno, Kyoya siempre será Kyoya y eso no va a cambiar nunca__._

Hibari contempló el intercambio entre su hijo y su niñero diferente. Sabía que su hijo miraba a su niñero con respeto y admiración, ¿pero estar tan domado como para acabar bajo la misericordia de un herbívoro? No le gustaba para nada. No confiaba en Sawada Tsunayoshi y el hecho de que su hijo le tuviera tanta confianza, lo irritaba. Realmente le irritaba _muchísimo_, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada que pudiera romper el lazo que tienen.

Kai necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él, y este herbívoro era el único que su hijo había aprobado. Iba a tener que soportar con la ligera molestia cuando ese par estaban juntos. Si fuera por su hijo, él haría casi cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que lleva una vida plena. Hibari se giró después de unos minutos de mirar disimuladamente. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que el niñero de Kai sintiera todo el peso de las consecuencias de desafiarlo.

Después de todo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ocupando su tiempo por una razón diferente a la empresa y el bienestar de Kai. Es más, el herbívoro será incapaz de escapar de sus garras hasta que el año entero termine. Hibari resistió las ganas de sonreír maliciosamente. Tenía mucho tiempo, e iba a tomar ventaja de la cantidad limitada que tiene sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto observó el debate cuidadosamente. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Yamamoto Takeshi no era un cabeza hueca como todo el mundo creía que era. La verdad es que actuaba despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo, pero no muchos sabían quién había debajo de todas esas sonrisas y ánimo constante. Debajo de esa máscara jovial había un hombre frío y duro como el acero, un contratista más misterioso y engañoso que el más retorcido de los abogados. Sus instintos se perfeccionaron en todo su esplendor y la Corporación Vongola utilizó sus capacidades al máximo

Por lo tanto, sabía perfectamente que su antiguo compañero de clase era una persona completamente diferente a la de aquél entonces. Una vez que el moreno dio un paso dentro de la habitación, sintió que los finos vellos de la parte posterior de sus cuello se pusieron de punta ante la fría presencia del hombre. Era diferente al aura que Hibari irradiaba, diferente a la perturbadora presencia de Mukuro y muy diferente a la aprensiva personalidad de Byakuran.

Sawada Tsunayoshi hablaba de muchas cosas que no podía empezar a comprender. Yamamoto observó con ojos de halcón como el hombre hablaba tranquilamente con el camarero. Estaban conversando en francés observó con sorpresa apenas disimulada.

Y por el aspecto de la misma, Sawada estaba hablando sin pausa y parecía que le are relativamente hablar el dificultoso idioma. Se volvió a Gokudera, sólo para verlo contemplando con incredulidad al "debilucho", como su amigo le gustaba llamarlo. Estaba empezando a pensar que; tal vez, el dame-Tsuna de la escuela media no era la persona que pensaron que era. Yamamoto no sabía si estaba en lo cierto hasta una hora después.

...

"Creo que es hora de que nos informes de la finalidad de esta reunión, Kyo-chan."

Era jodida suerte de que Tsuna había terminado de beber cuando el hombre de piel clara habló. ¿Qué demonios era eso, _Kyo-chan_? Casi temía por el hombre desconocido, el moreno levantó la vista y se encontró a sí mismo con la boca abierta al ver un Hibari comiendo tranquilamente. _¿No se sintió ofendido por eso?_

Como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta, los ojos de Hibari rápidamente se encontraron con los suyos y lo fulminaron. Tsuna rápidamente decidió ignorar su curiosidad e favor de vivir otro día más. Un Hibari molesto en la presencia de estas personas definitivamente conduciría algo terrible. Ya sabía que esas personas era personas prominentes de las compañías contratadas de la familia Hibari. En realidad, no tenía que hacer muchas suposiciones para saberlo. Todos parecían y actuaban como si fueran parte de ellas, de todos modos, así que, ¿qué había que suponer?

Desafortunadamente, eso sólo significaba una cosa; todo eran monstruosamente peligrosos y fuertes. Puede que se haya mantenido en contra de Hibari, ¿pero contra toda esta gente? El moreno lo dudaba mucho. Incluso con Dino a su lado, cuidándolo de ellos aún sería imposible. Tsuna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, su mirada concentrada en el plato de comida frente él. Por mucho que odiara a esos idiotas arrogantes, no era un rudo y grosero bárbaro como el italiano que estaba hirviendo de rabia a la derecha de Dino-nii.

Tsuna había sido impartido por Reborn, y su ex-tutor no tolera nunca falta de respeto hacia algún superior. Incluso si no quería admitirlo Hibari Kyoya era, de una manera u otra, su superior. Frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Bueno, aunque eso no significaba que respetara al rey de hielo. El padre de Kai tenía que ganarse ese privilegio. A parte, él siempre podía desafiar a Hibari en casa porque Tsuna sabía que era capaz de salirse con la suya. _Je, ¿cuándo empecé a pensar como un buscapleitos?_

"El almuerzo es para informar de que dentro de dos semanas desde ahora, todos los accionistas para el _Nil Project _estará presente en el baile anual para los contratistas. Todo detalle debe ser finalizado y los proyectos deben estar finalizados en mi despacho dentro de una semana. Espero que estén corregidos antes de que los enviéis a mi oficina."

Hibari sorbió de su té, su postura recta y su aura calmada. Parecía como si estuviera realizando una ceremonia del té en vez de estar llevando una reunión de empresas. Para ser honesto, eso molestó a Gokudera.

"¡Oi! ¿Quién ha dicho que eres el comandante en jefe del proyecto? ¡Y no nos vas a mandar más, bastardo! ¡Sabemos que tenemos que hacer sin que nos lo digas!" Mukuro rió por lo bajo mientras miraba al tempestuoso gato con diversión.

"¿Y? No me digas que querías tomas su lugar, ¿eh? Todos sabemos que apenas puedes pensar correctamente cuando estás fuera de tus casillas y, al parecer, _siempre_ lo estás." Gokudera le gruñó, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de la ira.

"¡Quién te crees que eres, jo—" Tsuna tosió adrede cuando el ejecutivo de cabellos plateados insultaba"—ido idiota retardado! ¡Como si pudieras hacerlo mejor! ¡Si el proyecto lo llevaras tú, el plan estaría acabado! ¡Realmente apestas! ¡Ja! El _Prissea Project_ fue un error total y, ¿quién lo llevaba?" Gokudera incitó, su rostro era petulante al ver que los ojos heterocromáticos se afilaron.

"Oh, No sé. Tal vez, fue el pu—" Tsuna tosió de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Su pequeño cargo lo miraba preocupado. ¿Se niñero se estaba enfermando? El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió de tranquilizadoramente al niño. En serio, ¡había un niño aquí, maldita sea! ¿No podía pillar eso en su cabeza dura que no debía soltar tacos cerca de un niño?

"—o bastardo que trató de ponerlo en práctica! ¡Ninguno más que tú!" Gokudera señaló al presidente de Intel rudamente provocando que el hombre se levantara de su asiento, sus ojos arrugados en una mueca hacia el idiota que tuvo el descaro de insultarlo. Sus ojos estaban flexionados mientras abría y cerraba sus puños enguantados. Le envió a Gokudera una sonrisa fría y oscura.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, tú fuiste uno de mis ávidos partidarios, gato remilgado. Incluso puedo recordarte diciendo: "_¡Es la mejor solución para limpiar el jod_—" Tsuna se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos se entrecerraron en señal de advertencia mientras contemplaba la pared de enfrente. Dino le sonrió, tratando de calmarlo. "—_ido desastre que quedó de la central eléctrica fracasada planeada por ninguno más que el mismo Millefiore__!_" Mukuro imitó burlonamente la forma de hablar de Gokudera. En ese momento, Gokudera ya estaba de pie y se estaban fulminando con todo el rencor que tenía cada uno.

"Maa, no puedes culpar a mi empresa por ese fracaso, Mukuro-chan. Aparte, si recuerdo claramente que la Cloud S.A. tenía la mano en la planificación de la construcción de los reactores. ¿Ne, Kyo-chan?"

Byakuran le sonrió a Hibari, sus ojos curvados en medias lunas como si estuviera burlándose abiertamente del presidente de Cloud S.A. Dino rió nerviosamente cuando vio que los dedos de su ex-estudiante se crispaban sobre el cuchillo en sus manos. Esta reunión se estaban volviendo en un desastre delante de sus ojos y Dino tenía las grandísimas ganas de huir y esconderse. ¡Era inútil en este momento, por amor de Dios

"Maa maa, ¿no hemos venid aquí para pelear los unos con los otros, verdad? Vamos a comer y ser felices, de acuerdo?"

Todos se volvieron hacia él, sus ojos ardiendo en furia aunque las sonrisas en sus caras le hicieron temblar de miedo. Dino se desinfló rápidamente, levantando sus manos delante de él, rindiéndose ante la insoportable presión. Tsuna resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

De todas maneras, ¿qué pasaba con esta gente? Miró a Kai y lo encontró comiendo su cordon bleu con fervor, claramente ignorando la batalla que ocurría. El moreno sonrió cariñosamente hacia su responsabilidad. _Mi lindo Kai es más maduro que estos idiotas que triplican y más su edad. Que encantador._ Tsuna pensó afectuosamente.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Hubo una epidemia masiva después que un arma biológica fue enviado accidentalmente a los campos de Marnier. ¡¿Y de quién fue la culpa?! ¡Tus empleados incompetentes y por no mencionar barbáricos!

"¿Oh? ¿El gato remilgado está juzgando a su especie? ¿Qué hay de ti? Ku, fu, fu. Estás siendo hipócrita, Gokudera Hayato. ¿No fue Vongola la culpable de la matanza en el centro de Sicilia en ambos lados de una facción de la mafia en la que se destruyeron unos a otros? Tu gente es incluso más inepta en esas cosas, ¿no crees?"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"Ja, ja, ja. Cálmate, Gokudera. Mukuro sólo está bromeando contigo, ¿ne?"

"Maa maa, Mukuro-chan, no deberías ser tan condescendiente cuando la Intel de Kokuyou casi empieza una disputa en Austria por algo tan estúpido como el comercio de frutas. ¿No estáis en el mismo nivel, entonces?"

Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron peligrosamente mientras sus dedos se crisparon cerca del tenedor delante de él. Tsuna observó como al hombre espeluznante desde su lugar. _¿Cuando pararán de pelear como mocosos? ¡Sólo se están echando en cara de sus fallos y estupideces!_

"¡Ja! ¡Por lo menos el Vongola no escondió la cola cuando perdió casi un billón de yen! ¿Dónde estabas entonces, Hibari? ¡Tú, pu—" Tsuna apuñaló a su camarón con más fuerza de lo necesario "—o cobarde!"

Hibari se irguió tranquilamente y las manos detrás de la espalda de manera casual. Dos tonfas plegables estaban, de repente, en sus manos mientras miraba a los herbívoros con perforadores ojos.

"Por perturbar la paz de esta reunión demasiado tiempo, herbívoros. Por su comportamiento temerario, herbívoros, voy a morderos hasta la muerte."

Con eso dicho, Hibari pasó por encima de la mesa y fue a atacar a Gokudera quien ya estaba listo con sus … ¿bombas? Tsuna los contempló con horror el caos que se estaba desarrollando ante él. Poniéndose en pie rápidamente, se levantó de la mesa y cogió al niño sentado a su lado en sus brazos. Kai miró a su niñero con molestia y confusión.

"¿Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna bajó la vista hacia Kai, una ceja levantada en cuestión.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Cargó al niño para la puerta en la sección central de su habitación privada. Podía escuchar la mesa volcarse duramente de en el centro en la habitación interior y la porcelana estrellándose una y otra vez. El moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Volvió su mirada de la puerta cerrada a su cargo.

"Estamos tratando de estar alejados de problemas, querido Kai. ¿Son siempre así?" Tsuna levantó su pulgar sobre su hombro, apuntando hacia el ruido que su padre y los otros herbívoros estaban haciendo.

Kai asintió rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tsuna, en realidad. "Sí, siempre pelean por una razón u otra, ¡pero padre nunca es golpeado!"

Kai de repente dijo con admiración y respeto mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Tsuna rió entre dientes ante la adorable declaración de adoración y orgullo. Kai realmente amaba a su padre e idolatraba al hombre como si fuera un héroe. Era divertido, de verdad, pero también fue una decepción por su parte. ¿Qué pensaría el chico si supiera que su Tsuna-nii odiaba a su padre? _¿Molestará a Kai, verdad?_

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque una fuerte explosión de la otra habitación fue muy difícil de ignorar. Sus sentidos erizaron los vellos de su cuello y se agachó rápidamente a la vez que sujetaba a Kai en un abrazo protector. Una vez en el suelo, Tsuna rodó de su posición anterior y se enrolló en sí mismo cuando una explosión sacudió toda la habitación.

"¡No vas a salirte con la tuya, bastardo!" Gokudera rugió sobre los escombros caídos y el opaco polvo.

"¡Gokudera! Volar lugares no es bonito, ¿sabes?" Yamamoto rió animadamente antes de esquivar el tridente tratando de perforar su cráneo.

"Os morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoros." Hibari pronunció sobre la conmoción, sus tonfas resplandecían con brillo plateado siniestro a la vez que trataba de derribar a Byakuran. Ante todo, Tsuna quería maldecir a todo y todos de los alrededores. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Claro, no estaba esperando que el almuerzo reunido acabaría así de extraño, pero, ¿cómo acabaron las cosas así? Creo que mi vida se ha reducido por un par de años. Tsuna suspiró mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente, sus brazos aún cubrían de manera protectora al niño entre ellos. Bajó la vista, sus ojos entrecerrados para ver a Kai correctamente. El polvo y el humo todavía hacían dificultaban la vista y se esforzaba para distinguir el contorno de la cara del chico

"Kai..." Tsuna dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba la cara de Kai casi a ciegas. "¿Estás bien?" Escuchó un débil gemido, aliviando el la sofocante preocupación que inundaba su pecho. Kai estaba bien era lo único que necesita saber.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Tsuna miró a Kai, su visión finalmente clara. La primera cosa que reconoció fueron las sucias manchas en la cara de Kai. Y estaba seguro de que él estaba igual, pero la siguiente cosa hizo que su sangre se helara y su corazón dejara de latir.

Su cerebro registró un pequeño camino que fluye por el lateral del pálido cuello de Kai. Había un largo corte en la parte inferior del lóbulo de la oreja derecha y era lo suficientemente profundo para que un rastro de sangre recorriera su piel hasta el cuello del uniforme del chico. Su adorable, inocente y encantador Kai estaba herido. Su piel estaba herida. El último pensamiento que pudo procesar era lo mismo. _Mi niño está herido._

Los ojos de Tsuna de repente se afilaron hendiduras y sus ojos acaramelados tomaron un tono más oscuro al naranja. Su mano alcanzó un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y de manera tranquila presionó la limpia tela sobre la herida abierta. Kai miró a su niñero, viendo con atención la expresión del hombre.

El niño podía reconocer esa emoción en cualquier lugar. Lo había visto muchas veces en su corta vida, pero nunca había visto algo tan intenso que lo había dejado sin palabras. Extrañamente, no sentía miedo. No, él no estaba asustado, pero estaba preocupado por su niñero. Vacilante, puso una mano sobre la mejilla del herbívoro.

"¿Tsuna-nii?"

Su pelo fue acariciado y se encontró a sí mismo siendo acunado en otro abrazo. Kai inmediatamente lo correspondió y se acurrucó en el reconfortante calor. El olor de su niñero lo llenaba, calmándolo rápidamente.

"Kai, necesito que me escuches atentamente, ¿de acuerdo?" El niño asintió y el agarre de Tsuna se apretó levemente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo que estaba contra el suyo.

"Quiero que mantengas este pañuelo presionado contra tu herida mientras vas afuera y llamas al chófer. Quédate dentro del coche y espérame. Iré por ti cuando acabe de hacer algo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No tomará mucho, lo prometo."

Tsuna suavemente susurró las instrucciones en su oído y Kai asintió obedientemente. Sentía la calidez y el suave ser contra su frente y el niño sólo se dio cuenta de que era cuando su niñero se irguió y desapareció detrás de otra habitación

Kai se levantó en su temblorosas piernas y tocó la persistente calidez en su piel. El herbívoro le había besado... Lo había visto incontables veces cuando vio a sus compañeros de clase siendo dejados por sus padres, y eso le disgustaba, la verdad sea dicha. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento era algo contrario al disgusto, se sentía diferente.

Le hizo sentir realmente débil y feliz, así como triste y anhelante. Sus emociones eran confusas para su joven mente. Nunca se había sentido así de confuso antes. Su pecho estaba doliendo de nuevo, como si una presión desconocida estaba estrujándolo en su interior.

Una mano agarró su camisa con fuerza, justo sobre su pecho. Su alrededor de repente parecían borrosos y en su nubloso estado mental, Kai se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Nadie debía de saberlo; ni su padre, ni su tío Dino, y ciertamente tampoco su Tsuna-nii.

...

Tsuna podía escuchar a su sangre rugiendo en sus orejas mientras entraba calmadamente dentro de la ocupada habitación. Esos imbéciles aún estaban peleando entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Sus ojos resplandecieron peligrosamente. Ellos estaban también felizmente ignorantes del pecado que habían cometido en su presencia.

Sus puños se apretaron en sus costados y en un salto grácil y a la vez fluido su mano derecha se aferraba al filo de una espada y la izquierda agarraba firmemente el filo del tridente. Líquido rojo caía de ambas manos, pero Tsuna ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió las mortales armas cortando en su piel. Todas las peleas en curso cesaron sus actividades mientras que todos los combatientes observaron al moreno con incredulidad y asombro.

"Habéis llegado demasiado lejos con vuestras peleas, estúpidos."

Su voz era calmada y tan terriblemente fría que hizo que todos se tensaran y el agarre en sus armas se hiciera más firme. Había un intento asesino fluyendo del hombre bien-parecido y esa abrumadora aura había puesto hasta al sádico de Byakuran nervioso. Los ojos de Hibari se afilaron ligeramente pero se mantuvo en silencio. Gokudera erizó donde se encontraba y tenía demasiadas ganas de tomar represalias, pero sus instintos de supervivencia le decían que no se moviera.

"En este momento no me importan vuestras razones o lo cualquiera de vuestras putas excusas para teneros peleando como niños inmaduros." Tsuna pausó y miró fijamente a Gokudera que se estremeció bajo la fría mirada.

"Pero debéis saber como controlaros en estos peligrosos actos cuando hay gente inocente que pueden ser heridos, especialmente los _niños__._"

Tsuna hizo incapié en su punto apretando sus manos alrededor de las cuchillas que estaba sosteniendo. Su sangre se derramaba profusamente, pero no abandonó su agarre. Sus ojos se afilaron de nuevo mientras observaba a cada individuo con desprecio apenas disimulado. Sentía su ira girando duramente en su pecho y Tsuna estaba fallando miserablemente en contener sus emociones.

"Habéis herido a un niño. Habéis herido a mi responsabilidad, mi familia, mi _niño__._"

Tsuna los miró con fiereza, todo su cuerpo tenso, listo para luchar contra todos hasta la muerte si era necesario. Sin previo aviso, tiró las hojas de las manos de sus propietarios y las tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Todos observaban impresionados como cada lámina se hundieron en paredes opuestas.

La espada de Yamamoto estaba profundamente fijada en la frente de un hombre en un cuadro mientras el tridente de Mukuro apuñaló el centro del tablero de dardos al otro lado de la habitación. Tsuna lentamente bajo sus manos hasta sus lados, sus manos derramando sangre en el suelo de mármol. Todos los demás se mantuvieron quietos, sintiendo la inexplicable tensión que sentían en la habitación. Sabían que no debían actuar precipitadamente, especialmente porque no conocían a su enemigo.

"Kai es mi responsabilidad, y no me importa quiénes seáis, pero no voy a dejar que le hagáis daño a Kai de nuevo, aún si sois su tío, su amigo o su _padre__."_

Tsuna escupió la última palabra como si lo quemara y Hibari levantó una tonfa como advertencia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron a la obvia acusación que el herbívoro estaba dándole. Le haría pasar un infierno como pago cuando toda esta situación acabara. Nadie lo acusaba de sus un padre incompetente y se sale con la suya

"Sin querer o no, la próxima vez que hiráis a Kai. No dudaré en tomar cartas en el asunto y tampoco me haré responsable de la repercusión de mis acciones."

Su amenaza fue atada con una promesa solemne, y todos en la habitación se encontraron hechizados. ¿Quién era el hombre delante de ellos? ¿Quién era Sawada Tsunayoshi? Gokudera estaba boquiabierto, se veía indigno mientras el más pequeño levantaba su ensangrentada mano y cubría la bomba que había encendido cuando observó que el moreno se acercaba a él. Con sus dedos desnudos, Tsuna apagó la bomba con facilidad, sus tranquilos ojos encontrándose con los suyos.

"Entiendo porqué está enfadado, Gokudera-san, pero eso no lo excusa de sus acciones. Por favor, se meticulosos en tu manera de actuar y no se enfade tan fácilmente. Podría poner en peligro su vida en el futuro. Además..."

Tsuna levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, los antes fríos ojos ahora eran suaves y gentiles. Gokudera tragó un gran aliento ante el abrupto cambio en el comportamiento del hombre más pequeño.

"...no querrás herir a aquellos que aprecias por salir herido, ¿verdad?"

Tsuna susurró, con la intención de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por una sola persona, él. Gokudera rápidamente se tranquilizó y soltó todas las inofensivas bombas al suelo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados. El moreno lo pasó sin otra palabra, dejándolos en absoluto silencio. Se quedaron así hasta que se escuchó un gemido y un aturdido Dino se sentó en el suelo.

El italiano rubio había sido completamente inútil antes y el plato perdido que lo golpeó fuertemente en su cabeza, lo cuál causó que fuera instantáneamente noqueado, Hablando sobre la inutilidad inútil. Hibari rodó sus ojos esta vez, la necesidad de hacerlo era mayor que se control para suprimir sus ganas. ¿Cómo ese hombre había podido ser su mentor hace años? Era algo que el de cabello azabache se preguntaba cada día, y no podía encontrar una respuesta. Sobre mencionar que esto hirió su ego y orgullo.

Dino observó su alrededor con confusión, tomando nota de la destrucción hecha a la que una vez fue una habitación privada bellamente decorada de un restaurante.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Yamamoto relajó su postura y rió entre dientes. "Ja, ja. Algo realmente interesante. Te lo has perdido, Dino."

Mukuro suspiró de su usual dramática manera y fue a recuperar su tridente. Su mente estaba en blanco y no sabía que pensar de lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que sabía era que, tal vez, han pisado una mina terrestre y ellos se han convertido en el blanco de una broma. _No al revés._

"Maa, tengo otra reunión después de esto. Iré yendo." Byakuran se encogió de hombros sin el cuidado del mundo y caminó hacia la salida de la escena pareciendo no estar afectado por lo que ha ocurrido. Una vez fuera de su rango auditivo, cogió su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a la primera persona en su lista de contactos.

"Busca cualquier cosa que encuentres de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lo quiero en mi despacho en dos días." Colgó antes de que la persona al otro lado pudiera responder. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la entrada del restaurante, esperando que su coche llegara. Bueno, esto era un interesante giro de eventos. Ciertamente picaba la curiosidad en más de un modo. Sonrió de manera maniática._ ¿Qué debería hacerte, eh?_

Cuando Byakuran salió, uno por uno, los otros ocupantes de la habitación también se fueron de la destrozada habitación. Dino se quedó con la tarea de manejar la situación con el dueño del restaurante. Sabían que la policía llegaría pronto, y como siempre, el potro salvaje se ocupaba del control del destrozo. Hibari salió del lugar rápidamente saltando desde un segundo piso por una ventana rota mientras los ejecutivos Vongola fueron escoltados a su coche y se fueron a quién-sabe-dónde.

Dino suspiró y revolvió su cabellera rubia con frustración. "Seriamente, ¿qué narices ha pasado? ¿Me he perdido algo?"

Si él supiera.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La compras aplazadas finalmente comienzan, y, para el horror de Tsuna, ¡Hibari también va! Un salto en el tiempo y, ¡voila, cierto incidente deja a Tsuna encerrado con Hibari durante una noche entera! Cuando las cosas empiezan a mejorar, otro obstáculo se pone en el camino, ¡la madre de Kai y la ex-mujer de Hibari!**

* * *

_**Notas de Traductora:**_

***Bichucho: …No sé que deciros... Mi madre, mi familia y a algunos padres los he escuchado usar la frase: "Eres un bichucho." Y daba igual niño o niña, eres _un_ bichucho. Para mí que es algo así como pillo, travieso, listillo, creído, metepatas, por-culero... ¡ah! Y siempre que me salía con la mía también me lo decían… Creo que es una mezcla de todo. Siento la rareza si no la conocen pero es la única que medio encajaba porque también puede que sea niñato / ta o pendejo / ja. Bichucho es mucho más cariñoso. Creo que bichucho sería como el idiota en vez de gilipo*las o el macho de la cabra. **

***Con lo de fuera de su mente seguramente se refiere a eso exactamente, no conozco nada que podría poner ahí. Así que, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, me ayudaría porque queda muy extraño.**

***Estar sano se refiere tanto física como psicológica y emocionalmente. Entonces eso quiere decir que nadie en este mundo es exactamente sano.**

***Hangul es el alfabeto coreano.**

**Avisadme también si hay alguna falta, ¡no os cortéis! E informo de que necesito Beta, para esta historia y puede que algunas más pero mías. ¿Alguien quiere...? **

**¡Nos vemos! :)**


	9. ALERTA SOPA

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sé que no es una actualización y ver que pasa en el centro comercial, la fiesta y eso, pero, por favor, LEEDLO ES IMPORTANTE.**

**Recientemente muchos autores en los fandoms ingleses han puesto una alerta, ¿de qué? Pues de que SOPA ha vuelto. Puede que venga del fandom inglés, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Os preguntaréis, pero es algo que nos va a afectar a todos. Y realmente no queremos que nos quiten nuestros fanfictions, fanarts, covers y más. Esto es una traducción y los links que se dan son de páginas en inglés, puede no podáis entenderlo algunos de vosotros, mis queridos lectores, pero si copiáis esto en vuestros ff más personas lo verán y más personas contra la SOPA (que hasta el nombre es feo). Esto lo he copiado de una autora llamada ****_Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria_****. Pero, él / ella lo ha copiado a su vez de otro autor / ra de Yugioh llamado / da ****_ryoucutie4ever_****:**

"Esto es un aviso importante que afectará a todas las personas en este sitio de una manera u otra.

He recibido un mensaje de un amigo / ga escritor / ra shadowwriter329 y he visto más notas y mensajes de más personas de que SOPA ha vuelto. El proyecto de ley que amenaza con acabar con nuestra libertad de expresión en internet ha vueto. No sólo ha vuelto, sino que está intentando de pasar desapercibida. SOPA garantiza que cualquiera que haga un video, ya sea en youtube o un tutorial de un videojuego, o un niño cantando una canción que tiene 'copyright' serán tratados como criminales. Es una de las mayores ofensas criminales algo tan simple como subir un tutorial de un videojuego a youtube, tocar una canción con letra de tu artista favorita o incluso una que todos utilizamos, éste lugar.

Estoy contando esto a todos porque esto afectará a Wattpad / Fanfiction ya que serán atacadas también. Un escritor de Wattpad / Facfiction puede ser arrestado a la prisión máxima estatal por escribir de un personaje de Naruto en su fanfic, o un personaje de Bleach, o uno de One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson; la lista es interminable. ¿Creen que estoy exagerando? Os aseguro de que si esto ocurre no será en mucho, porque si pasa, entonces todo termina. Wattpad / Fanfiction será atacado por usar personajes canon de manera fanon, autores serán arrestados por escribir un libro en el cuál el personaje principal tiene gafas igual que en otras series, artistas serán arrestados y confinados por usar azul zafiro en el iris de uno de sus personajes igual que otro autor. Esto afectará a todos y no podemos dejas que esto ocurra.

Me figuro que alguno de ustedes no me creen y puedo entenderlo. Puede que todo esto me lo haya inventado. Pero tengo estos links de abajo para mostraros de que os estoy diciendo la verdad. Simplemente quitad los espacios y vedlo por ustedes mismos.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . html

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

No somos tan impotentes como creemos. Paramos la SOPA antes y debemos hacerlo de nuevo. Nuestras historias, nuestras ideas, nuestra pasión. Todo desde un fan art hasta youtube están en peligro de perderse para siempre.

Estoy pidiendo que corráis la voz de este asalto en nuestras libertades. Porque esto no sólo va a afectar a los americanos, esto afectará a todo el mundo. Díselo a tu amigo, que esto se extienda y así podemos hacer frente para pelear por ello. Es nuestro derecho como libertad de expresión. No estamos ganando dinero haciendo lo que nos gusta, lo hacemos porque nos divierte y quiero que el mundo vea nuestros escritos, nuestro arte a todo el que quiera verlo. Pero sólo podemos pararlo si estamos todos juntos y unidos por la causa. Por favor, amigos míos, compañeros escritores y lectores míos, no dejemos que lo que amamos se convierta en polvo en el viento.

-Por favor, corran la voz y ayudadnos a ser libres en internet, como ella ha dicho, hemos parado esto antes, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Vamos, queridos, vamos a pelear contra SOPA por nuestra libertad!"

**_Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria _****también ha encontrado una página en Change. org que puede acabar con todo esto:**

**www . change petitions the-obama-administration-stop-sopa-2013#share**

**Por favor, posteádlo en vuestros fics y más gente puede apoyar y levantarnos todos contra la SOPA. **

Shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celtic Harmony

Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria

Psycho-Pacgirl

**Posta.: No voy a borrar esta alerta, el capítulo 9 será el siguiente y perdonen la osadía de esta traductora, pero creo que era importante y que debía saberse en el fandom español. Siento todas las molestias.**


End file.
